Naruto into the future
by Aly Uzumaki
Summary: It's a story about naruto sasuke sakura hinata kiba shino ino choji shikamaru temari gaara matsuri kakashi anko lee neji tenten and their kids includes some spanking and a first 2ch suck don't be harsh! And this is not about them traveling to the future.
1. Chapter 1 Uchiha

This takes place at 4 years after shippuuden time skip,Sasuke has retured to the village,and is married to Sakura.He has twins named Obito and Kousei(2), Mikoto(1),and Sakura is 7 months pregnet with a boy and a girl they are planning to name them Kakashi and Hana.Kakashi and Anko secret marrige has been discovered with their 3 children Rin(7),Sake(10),and Arashi(4).Naruto and Hinata are married with twins Yuri and Minato(1).Neji and TenTen are married and Hinabi and Hinata have declined from being the heirs so now Neji is head of the Hyuga clan he has 3 childen Kaji and Meisu(1)( twins) and Hizashi(2).Temari has moved down to the leaf village and is married to Shikamaru with their son Shikaru(1).Gaara and Matsuri are married with 3 children Naruto(2),Lee(1),and Matsuga(5 months(girl)).Shino is married to Ino with their son Sugu (1) and Daughter Inoko(2).Kiba is Married to Negasta and has a son Teshi(3).Choji and Yuriku with a son and daughter Choja(3 boy) and Janka(2 girl).Lee is Married to Gilaga with 2 boys Gai and Snoka(2 twins).Minato and Kushina are alive and Itachi only killed most of the clan so Sasuke's Dad is still alive along with 10 other members Sasuke did still seek revenge though and after Itachi left his Father ingoned him for 4 years and didn't talk to him much until he came back to the village. Jiraiya got resurrected and Naruto and Sasuke destroyed Pein together. And don't be harsh in reviews which I love and I promise this story will be awesome I'm just doing these first few chs cause i like little kids they are so cute ., but It'll get better after the time skip. I am redoing the first twelve chs. I've already redone this ch.

Sakura walked though the house looking for her husband. She felt so lucky she had Sasuke, three soon to be five kids, a wonderful house, and time. Since Sakura didn't want to give up being a ninja completely, she only does about one mission a week. "Sasuke-kun," said Sakura quietly trying not to wake up her sleeping children.

She had found Sasuke sitting in a chair with his feet on a foot stool while reading the Konoha press. She saw the title of the front page faintly it read Naruto Namikaze the Underdog Hokage making Sakura let out a small chuckle. "What, " asked Sasuke putting done the newspaper he was holding on a small coffee table.

"I need to get better shoes so can you to watch the kids for an hour or 2 ,please?," asked Sakura sweetly putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Sure I don't mind, just don't buy the whole store." said Sasuke smirking.

"HaHaHa very funny Sasuke and don't let the kids sleep for too long," said Sakura turning to leave.

"Okay just go we'll be fine," said Sasuke waving his hand reassuming his reading.

"Goodbye I love you," said Sakura coming back and kissing him.

"I love you too," said Sasuke kissing her back.

After ten minutes of reading Sasuke went to wake up Obito and Kousei. He made his way down the hall into his sons' room. The walls were painted dark blue with the Uchiha symbol on the back wall were the boys' beds were. It also had a small desk and chair that was next to a small dresser. Sasuke walked towards his son Kousei's bed, but before he got half way Kousei's onyx eyes opened slowly and he stretched yawning. Then, turned his head and saw his tall father.

"Daddy," yelled Kousei joyfully and ran up to his father and hugged his leg making Sasuke smile. Kousei looked exactly like his father right down to each stand of his hair. Sasuke ruffled his son's hair and lifted him on to his shoulders. Then, walked over to Obito and tried to gently wake him up, but after 2 minutes he gabbed his son by the ankles and held him upside down.

"Daddy pu e down I hwate beewing up hwigh ,"said Obito angrily.

Sasuke put his son on the side of his chest and said calmly," Then, try to wake up when I tell you to."

"Daddy I hungy," wined Kousei.

"E too," agreed Obito looking up at his father.

"Okay. "

"What do you two want to eat, " asked Sasuke putting them both done and holding their hands gently.

"Tomanoes," replied both twins in unison.

"Okay, I love tomatoes, but don't you two want something with them," asked Sasuke.

"No, tomanoes owly," replied them in unison.

"Okay then," said Sasuke a little confused getting down two plates and gave them both half of a tomato.

Then he heard his daughter crying so he quickly rushed into his daughters room and cradled his daughter in his arms.

"SHH, please don't cry ,baby, it's okay," cooed Sasuke. Mikoto started to get quiet and grabbed Sasuke's hair pulling it pretty hard for her age causing her to start laughing.

"Mikoto, stop that hurts. "

Sasuke grabbed his daughter lightly trying not to hurt her and gently put her back in her crib. He then, put a blanket his mother had given to him when he was a baby on his daughter and kissed her lightly on the head before leaving.

Sasuke went back into the kitchen to see both of his sons with tomato juice all over their mouths  
and shirts. Then, he sighed and picked up his kids putting one boy on each hip.

"Wha we do wong, "asked Kousei in a fearful tone.

"Nothing I just need to clean you two up before mommy gets home."

"Kay," said Kousei relived.

Sasuke walked into their small bathroom and put his kids on the bathroom counter.

"Don't leave this spot understand?" asked Sasuke sternly.

"Kay," said the twins smiling in unison.

Sasuke gabbed two washcloths and put them under the sinks faucet and then, he wiped Kousei's face with no problem he sat perfectly and didn't move, but Obito...

"Obito stop squirming!" shouted Sasuke out of frustration.

"But da clof itchi," cried Obito tryign to push his father's hand away.

"Well the more you struggle the longer it'll take," scolded Sasuke trying to wipe his son's face roughly.

"OW, DAT HURWERTS STOP DIT DADDY!" yelled Obito kicking his father by accident.

"There now you've got a clean face," said Sasuke putting his sons on the ground.

"You bwig meanie dat huwert," mumbled Obito crossing his arms.

"What did you say, young man, "asked Sasuke sternly taking his son's arm.

"N-Nuffin," said Obito quickly. Sasuke could tell he was lying, but decided to let it slide.

"Come on you two need to change your shirts," said Sasuke taking his son's hands.

"Bu, wha wong with da ones we have on," asked Obito.

"They have tomato juice on them so-

SO ,"said Obito crossing his arms.

"Don't talk to me like that, "scolded Sasuke grabbing his arm.

"Ye-Yes ,siwer," Said Obito apologetically.

Sasuke dug threw the boys' dresser until he came across two shirts similar to the ones he used to were at their age.

"Take your shirts off."

"Kay."

AHH, Daddy my shurwt wis stwuck," cried Obito.

Sasuke helped his son pull off his shirt and then Sasuke put shirts on his sons.

"There now that your clean Kousei go play and Obito you come with me," said Sasuke.

"Kay, Daddy," said Kousei leaving.

"Come here Obito," said Sasuke sternly, but kindly kneeling down on one knee .

"N-No spank, pwease Daddy, I be good, bu pwease no spank," begged Obito backing up covering his bottom with his small hands.

"Obito, the sooner you come over the sooner it'll be over," said Sasuke calmly.

"B-B-Bu, kay," said Obito finally waling over to his father.

"Obito, do you know why you are going to be spanked?" asked Sasuke putting Obito over his knee.

"C-cause I wassint wistening to wou taday and said mean things, I sowwy Otou-san I sowwy," said Obito almost crying. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He hated punishing his kids and he sounded so pitiful, but he knew he had too.

"What is the punishment for being disrespectful?" asked Sasuke as calmly as he could.

"F-Five spanks," said Obito. Sasuke swallowed hard and landed his hand on his son's bottom.

"You will never** SWAT** disrespect anyone **SWAT** like that again **SWAT **do I make myself clear **SWAT**."

"Y-yes siwer I-I w-wis s-sowy, Otou-san," cried Obito.

"Shh, Obito, don't cry I forgive you, it's okay," said Sasuke cuddling his son. Sasuke held his son tightly for a few more minutes shushing him.

"Okay, Obito why don't you go play with your brother okay."

"Kay, I sowwy," said Obito drying his tears with his fist and running to find his brother.

"Obito don't run in the house!" shouted Sasuke.

Obito slowed down and continued looking for his brother and after a couple minutes he found his brother in the living room. Obito snuck up on his brother and touched him on he shoulder and playfully said ,"Tag your it."

Sasuke smiled at his son's briefly and laid down on the couch and was going to take a short nap, but after he laid down for a few minutes he hear a loud crash from the dining room. Sasuke quickly jumped to his feet and ran to the dining room and saw a Haruno family vase in a hundred pieces.

"Daddy I'm so sowwy ,"cried Obito with tears streaming down his cheeks amd his face turning red.

"I so SOWWY!"

Sasuke knelt down and embraced his son tightly. "SHHH, calm down It's okay don't cry," said Sasuke in a comforting tone.

After, Obito calmed down Sasuke gabbed a broom and a small dust pan and began to sweep the pieces of the vase into the pan and placed it on the table.

"I-I sowwy Daddy," said Obito once again.

"It's okay you didn't mean to stop being so hard on yourself. "

"Okay I twy."

"_Mikoto is probably hungry by now,"_ thought Sasuke to himself.

Sasuke went in his daughter's nursery and picked up his daughter and wrapped his old blanket around her.

Mikoto's onyx eyes slowly opened. Then, he carried his daughter to the kitchen and gave his daughter a bottle. When his daughter was done he put the bottle in the sink and placed his daughter in her play pin

in the living room.

Sasuke then realized how quite it had been he ran to the boys' room thinking something was wrong. When he entered he saw Obito tied to a chair with tape on his mouth.

Kousei realized his father was there and yelled," Hi Daddy wook I an tie welly good wots now!"

Sasuke held back his laughter and got serious.

"Kousei, untie your brother it's not nice, but you did a good job at tying it."

"Okay," said Kousei sad tone.

After, Kousei untied his brother they heard the front door close.

They knew it must be their mother and ran to their mother and clung to her legs.

Sakura started laughing at her children she loved them so much.

"Let go of your mother so she won't trip ,"said Sasuke in a concerning but stern voice.

"Okay."

"Hi, honey have a nice time?"

"Yes, I di-WAIT WHERES MIKOTO," yelled Sakura grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"Calm down Sakura she's in the living room."

Sakura let go of Sasuke and quickly ran to the living room.

When she saw Mikoto in her play pin her heart went at ease. "Hi sweetie did you have fun with daddy, "asked Sakura.

Mikoto laughed and lifted her arms up wanting Sakura to pick her up.

Sakura cuddled her baby tightly in her arms.

"Sakura be careful not to hold her too tig-

"I know Sasuke don't be so protective."

"Who was the one running in here just because our kid was in a playpen?"

Sakura put Mikoto down in the play pin and started just glaring at Sasuke.

"Sakura you can't out glare me," said Sasuke glaring back.

"Kousei what the f-- is going on," whispered Obito to his brother.

"I don-

"Obito Uchiha, what did you just say?!"

"N-nuffin."

"Where did you here that word Obito," asked Sasuke kneeling down gaining eye contact with him.

"Kousei."

"Kousei, where did you hear it?"

"I-I umm," said Kousei dumb struck ran throw out the compound he didn't even know where he was running to, but he was smart enough to tell where his parents were then his vision got really good then, weird and his eyes turned red with a black dot spinning then stopping.

"Huh, what's going on what am I looking at why does it look like this it's scary?"

"KOUSEI UCHIHA COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"D-Daddy I'm, sc-scawed," Kousei yelled back crying lightly causing Sasuke to run in quickly.

"Kousei what's wrong," asked Sasuke kneeling down.

"Kousei answer me," said Sasuke sternly, but concerned.

"M-my e-eyes."

"Kousei let me see your eyes ," said Sasuke as Kousei ignored and looked farther down.

"Now Kousei," said Sasuke grabbing his son's chin and turning to face him.

"Kousei it'll be okay you just got your blood line limit just calm down and your eyes will go back to normal."

"I-I can't com d-down," cried Kousei.

"SHH, it'll be okay it's nothing to be afraid of I promise just calm down," cooed Sasuke holding his son close running his fingers throw his hair.

"Kousei can you tell me where you heard that word from."

"When you and Mommy were fighting a few nights a-ago I heard you said that mommy was a f--ing b--."

"Kousei never say those two words again, do you understand me?"

"W-why it jus wor-

"They are very bad words and mske me and your mother sad, now I don't want you to say those words again ,understand?"

"I guess so."

"Go play, Kousei, okay?"

"Kay."

"SASUKE!"

"What?!"

"Get in here," making Sasuke run back into the house and then, into the dining room.

"W-what is it?"

"Care to explain what happened to my Great Grandmother's vase," asked Sakura tapping her foot annoyed waiting for an answer.

"I..ummmm-

Sasuke stopped when he saw Obito outside the door looking terrified and apologetic eyes.

"I was playing with the kids and I tripped and knocked it over."

"Well, be more careful you know how dear that is to me!"

"So I expect it to be fixed in two days!"

"Alright," said Sasuke thinking he'd have Shikamaru help him or pay him to as Sakura exited.

"O-Otou-san?"

"Yeah, what is it, Obito?"

"Why wou telled Okaa-san you broked da vase whe I did?"

"You're mom would have been too harsh on you anyways you didn't mean too so it really wasn't

anyone's fault so why would I blame you?"

"Can I help you put it back together?"

"No, the sides are too sharp you could cut yourself easily."

"I'll be carefully," said Obito trying to take a piece.

"No, Obito!" yelled Sasuke grabbing his hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Obito backing away almost crying.

"That's fine sorry I snapped at you."

"Sasuke, I believe this is your's," said Fugaku coming in dropping Kousei on the floor .Obito had never liked his grandfather so he had left when he entered.

"What Kousei do this time, Dad?"

"He kept running around the compound chasing butterflies and squealing it was really annoying!"

"You need to discipline your kids more I probably would have spanked you if you did something like that," said Fugaku causing Kousei to flitch a bit.

"Dad, he's only two years old this is what two year olds are like get over it," said Sasuke picking

up Kousei still a little afraid of his grandfather and gripped his father's neck tightly.

"I sowwy gwampa I didinit know I was disturbing you."

"I better not catch you doing that again and seriously Sasuke discipline your kids more."

"Bye," said Sauske as his Dad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're not going to spank me are you, Otou-son?" sniffled Kousei.

"NO, of course not I don't even see what you did wrong, but just don't do it again okay?"

"Okay."

"Can you tell me more about what happened with my eyes?"

"Well it's called Sharingan you are the youngest person to activate it I didn't get it till I was twelve. It alows a person to read minds and figure out what the opponent will do next before they even know it them selves."

"Is there more than one type?"

"There are sevral different types."

"Why did it hurt my eyes?"

"Well the youngest person to activate it was age 8 so you probably weren't ready for it."

"I can handle it," said Kousei loudly trying to focused on his eyes.

"Kousei stop that," practically yelled Sasuke, but Kousei got his Sharigan activated on it didn't hurt as much.

"Kousei stop you don't have the strength to control it correctly yet!"

"Why this is fun?"

"Kousei stop it now!" -SLAP-

Kousei deactivate his Sharingan and held his cheek Sasuke was in shock with himself his father used to spank him and sometimes Itachi, but never slapped them.

"Y-You hit me."

"Kousei I'm sorry I wasn't thinki-

"G-Get away from me," said Kousei starting to run away with a couple tears in his eyes but Sasuke pulled him back by his arm and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Kousei I didn't mean to please forgive me ,"said Sasuke.

"Kousei, even though I didn't mean to do you understand why I did that?"

"N-No," sniffled Kousei.

"The Sharingan burns up a lot of chakra FAST that was very reckless of you," scolded Sasuke

holding his young son's shoulders.

"I'm sowwy Daddy," sniffled Kousei.

"I know you are why don't you go play with Obito, okay?"

"No spank?"

"I already slapped you by accident I think that's more than enough."

"Okay see you later, Otou-san!"


	2. Chapter 2 Hyuga

Chapter two Hyuugas

A gentle rain pattered against outside windows while a small wind blow threw Konoha swaying the stems of the Sakura trees, and on the inside Tenten and Neji rested on their soft bed in the Hyuuga's main household and all was quiet until cry fill the halls waking both parents. "Neji it's your turn," wined a tired TenTen turning over to the other side of the bad pulling the covers over her head.

"No it's your turn I got Kaji a bottle at midnight," groaned Neji copying his wife's movements on his side.

"Well I got Meisu a bottle at twelve thirty," replied an annoyed Tenten sighing, but she fell silent as another cry filled the halls.

"Now Kaji's crying looks like we'll both have to go," said Tenten getting up of their bed.

"hn"

Tenten went down the hall into her daughter's small room and walked over to little Meisu's crib , TenTen then lifted Meisu into her arms ,and cooed her daughter," SHH, don't cry mommy's here." Meisu crying got softer, but continued crying clinging to her mother's chest closely. TenTen wrapped a blanket around her daughter and rocked her gentley in her arms quietly humming. A few minutes later Meisu's cries silenced and Tenten gently put her down in the small crib.

As Tenten was calming Meisu Neji made his way to his youngest son's room it was still a bit small room, but it was noticeably bigger then, his twin sister's room. Neji then, lifted Kaji out of his crib," Please stop crying, Kaji I'm tired." Kaji cry quickly faded to a sniffle.

Kaji looked up at his father with wide, white eyes and gabbed his father's hair and gave it a good tug he even managed to pull a few hairs out. "Ow, Kaji stop that," said an annoyed Neji wincing as he swiftly gabbed his son's wrist causing Kaji to start crying again. Neji held Kaji close to his shoulder. "SHH, don't cry, shh." Neji started humming a soothing sounds until Kaji let out a small yawn and fell asleep on his father's shoulder. Neji gently put Kaji back in his crib and went back to bed with TenTen.

TenTen curled up next to Neji and Neji grabbed TenTen's waist and pulled her closer and they both drifted back to sleep in each other's arms. Their sleep was interrupted two hours later as Neji felt a tiny hand pushing on his back.

Neji rolled over and looked down to see his eldest, but still very young son Hizashi with tear filled eyes. "Hizashi, what's wrong?"

"I…I…had a bad dweam," cried Hizashi in a weak voice. Neji got out of bed and lifted up his son and wiped away his tears holding him closely and walked him back in his bed in Hizashi's own room. Neji slowly started to walk away from his son who was slightly calmer, but still afraid. "Daddy I scawed".

Neji turned around ,knelt down to his son's bed, and ran his finger's threw his son's black brownish hair cooing ," There's nothing to be afraid of here, just go back to sleep, Zashi."

"But it's weally dark." Neji sighed and sat down," How about i stay here till you go to sleep?"

"Okay, hank you Daddy," said Hizashi childishly moving to the edge of the bed next to were his father's head now lied.

Neji waited for a hour and saw his son finally drifted off and made his way back to bed quietly.

The next morning Neji went down stairs quietly and snuck up on his wife grabbing her waist.

"Neji," said TenTen playfully elbowing him while she made pancakes.

Hizashi started his way down stairs and greeted his parents after he released a small yawn. "Morning Mommy." "Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning my son," said Neji calmly as he went over and lifted his son on his shoulders. Hizashi hung tightly on to his father's neck smiling. "Daddy why dose Mommy go on less misshins than you?"

"Because she is better at taking care of Kaji, Meisu, and you."

"Oh…"

"Why is mommy better at taking care of us?" asked Hizashi.

"Because woman have natural instincts on how to take care of babies and children," replied Neji bluntly.

"Where do babies come from?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," replied Neji quickly.

"Why can't I know now," asked Hizashi innocently turning his head so his father could see his face.

"Because there are some things children can't understand till they're older."

"Kay…"

"…And why dose-

"You sure are full of questions today why don't you save some for later," suggested Tenten smiling she loved her children so much she only wished she spent more time with them and she was waiting for the right moment to tell Neji that she was three months pregnant.

"Okay Okaa-san."

Neji took Hizashi off his shoulders and put him in the chair next to him as TenTen gave a small plate of pancakes to Neji , a smaller one Hizashi, and then got some pancakes for herself.

TenTen took a minute to stop and clean a little syrup of Hizashi's chin.

"Hank you Mommy," said Hizashi sweetly.(I just love sweet little kids : )

TenTen giggled slightly at her son's inability to say thank.

After breakfast TenTen told Neji that she was going to take Meisu and Kaji for check-ups at the

hospital and he needed to watch Hizashi, but she didn't tell him she had to get a scan also to check on the baby.

"Bye Bye Mommy," said Hizashi waving sweetly in his father's strong, muscular, alomost as good as Gaara's arms.(GO GAARA AND NEJI, but Gaara's better)0 .0

Hizashi went to his toy box and got out a smaller box of blocks he started searching for them he though a couple behind him and found it enjoyable so he started laughing as he threw blocks behind him. A few minutes later Neji walked in he was greeted bye a block hitting his head, so Neji walked over to his son and lifted him bye his arms. "Are you having fun," asked Neji with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I am," replied Hizashi smiling.(Sorry people I was watching sponge bod)

"You like helping don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Then help ,Daddy, clean up this mess you made," smirked Neji.

Hizashi looked around the room smiling nervously and said," I guesses I got cawwied away."

"Yeah, now help me," said Neji placing his son on his feet.

"Kay, Daddy," said Hizashi smiling.

After that Neji read part of "Skills Requiered for Missions."

"Wha we do now," asked Hizashi.

"I don't know,"said Neji as he turned his head and smirked. Then quickly turned around and tickled his son.

"Stop it that tickles!!" squealed Hizashi.

"DADDY HAHAHA!"

Neji lifted his son up and swung him around.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Hizashi then, let out a small yawn.

"Hizashi, it's time for you to take a nap," said Neji putting his son back on his feet.

"Bu, Daddy," yawned Hizashi.

"No, buts ,"said Neji sternly.

Befour his father could pick him up Hizashi ran out of the room, but Neji caught him in a matter of minutes and put Hizashi on his hip. Hizashi didn't like to be held in that fashion and started kicking and squirming.

"Le me go now!" demanded Hizashi.

"Don't take that tone with me young man," scolded Neji.

"I can if I wan to!" said Hizashi as he bit his fathers hand.

"OW!" yelled Neji and released his son.

"HIZASHI HYUGA!"

Hizashi ran as fast as he could away from his father ,but wasn't quick enough and Neji grabbed his arm and pulled him over his knee.

"You do** SWAT** not yell at me **SWAT** and you **SWAT** don't bite **SWAT** anyone," scolded Neji sternly giving 5 more swats and put is son in time-out and Hizashi cried during all of the 5 minutes. After the five minutes past, Neji knelt down and grabbed his son arms and pulled him close.

"Do you know why you were punished?"

"C-Cause…I yelled…at you," sobbed Hizashi.

"And?"

"And…bit…you," cried Hizashi.

"If you ever do that again you'll be in big trouble, understand."

"Yes…sir…'m…sowwy," cried Hizashi apologetically with tears streaming down his cheeks. Neji soften up and wiped away his sons tears, picked him up, and cuddled him until he fell asleep in his arms.

-one hour later-

"Neji, I'm home," called Tenten entering the household laying her children down for a nap.

"Hey, how'd it go?" asked Neji wrapping his arms around her waist from the back.

"They said Kaji was very healthy, but Meisu isn't getting enough to eat," said Tenten.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Well, I've been waiting a while to tell you, but I'm pregnant with another boy," said Tenten smiling.

"It's not nice to hide things from me, Tenten," said Neji smirking and then, kissed his wife's neck.

"Neji, stop that tickles!" laughed Tenten trying to push her husband's face away.

"HaHa, alright," laughed Neji releasing his wife.

"Did you have any problems with Hizashi?" asked Tenten.

"Not, that much…"

"Neji…," said Tenten warningly.

"Well, he did bite me, bu-

"He bit you!?"

"Calm down, Tenten-

"Why, did he bite you?"

"He just didn't want to take his nap-

"He bit you over that?!" asked Tenten angrily.

"He's a little kid; kids can be over dramatic," said Neji getting angry himself.

"Did you even push hi-

"Of corse I did; I took him over the knee and gave hi-

"I thought we agree we would use corporal punishment on our kids!"

"I'm going out for a drink!"

"Fine, go see if I care!" shouted Tenten as her husband slammed the door waking Meisu and Hizashi. Hizashi being a good brother's only natural response was to check on his little siblings, but he saw his mother instead angry.

"Mommy, wha's going on?" asked Hizashi tugging on his mother's pants.

"…"

"Mommy-

"Hizashi I'm busy right now go to your room…"

"Bu-

"Now, Hizashi!"

"Yes mama," said Hizashi running out of the room a little shaken as to why his mother was angry; she was hardly ever angry, or at least around him.

"_Why, did Kaa-san yell like that? She only yells at daddy when she's really angry? What's going on?" thought Hizashi._

"Mommy," cried Meisu.

"Mommy!"

"Shh, calm down Meisu I'm here, baby," cooed Tenten with a blank face.

"…"

"…You daddy, ightin…Wanna be lone?"

"You're too smart for your own good Meisu-chan…"

"Wanna be lone?" asked Meisu innocently.

"No, Meisu-chan being with you will cheer me up."

"Jus bein nice."

"Meisu, you are already smarted than your father."

"_Meisu, is so amazing she's not even two years old and already she can engage in conversation. It's hard to believe she's human sometimes. Why doesn't Neji think highly of her?," thought Tenten._

--

"_What, am I going to do…"_

_(flashback 1 year ago)_

"_Neji, my daughters have insisted on you being the head of household for the Hyuuga clan," said Hiashi making Neji's eyes go to the size of plates._

"_I tried to convince the rest of the main household to pick the latter, but the only way for you to become the heir is for your second son to receive the cadged bird mark," said Haishi._

"_But, Kaji…"_

"_He has such a bright future, I can tell, but Meisu she is so different, why not her."_

"_Neji, don't be like me and play favorites, I still regret doing that to Hinata…"_

"_Alright, but still why Kaji-_

"_Just bring him when he's one and a half to the sealing room at 6 o'clock or Hinabi will be heir against her will."_

"…_Hai."_

_(end flashback)_

"_Today I have to chose Kaji or Meisu…"_

"…"

_-1 hour later-_

"_I'm sorry Meisu, but I just don't think you have a bright future…Please forgive me my daughter I can only pray no one will know the truth."_

_--_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Meisu, I'm so sorry," whispered Neji standing outside the door with tears streaming form his face.

"DDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"I'm so sorry, baby…I'm sorry," cried Neji softly clenching his heart.

"…"

"It's over Neji here's your kid," said a main Hyuuga handing Meisu to Neji.

"…Yes, thank you…"

--


	3. Chapter 3 Sabaku no

Naruto,Stop,"wailed Gaara as he chasing his son down the Kazakage tower.

HAHAHA!

Gaara jumped and grabbed his son's legs.

Let me go,I don't want a bath!

Too bad you could have been done by now if you weren't running around.

Gaara took his young son into the bathroom and removed his cloths as he filled the tub.

Gaara then placed his squirming son in the bath tub.

Naruto made a mad glare at his father the looked away.

Gaara sighed.

Gaara gently rubbed shampoo in his son's brown hair with two red streaks in the front trying not to get it in his son's green eyes and rubbed body gel on his skin which was the same color's as Gaara's.

Naruto was still pouting so Gaara took a bucket of cold water and poured it on his head.

Hey,"said Naruto as he splashed his father.

HAHAHA,"laughed Gaara.

It nwot funny!

Gaara pulled the plug out and lifted his son out of the tub.Gaara then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shaking son.

See that wasn't that bad.

I guess.

Gaara helped his son put on his pajamas with pictures of famous ninjas on them.

Gaara took his son hand and walked his son to his room.

Daddy can you read me a story pwease,"yawned little Naruto.

Okay.Gaara grabbed _**The Little Ninja That Could**_

After he got half way threw little Naruto had fallen asleep.

Gaara turned off the light and kissed his son on the forehead.

SHH,Matsuga,"Said an exhausted Matsuri.

Gaara walked by and saw Matsuga still crying after an hour so Gaara was going to help.

Hey,Matsuga what's wrong,"said Gaara warmly as he rubbed her soft head with a small patch of red hair.

Matsuri saw her chance of sleep so she then handed Matsuga to Gaara and ran strait to bed.

Gaara cuddled his daughter and made soothing sounds rubbing her back.

Her cry turned to a sniffle, after a few minutes,and for a couple seconds she stared at her father with here dark brown eyes that were slightly brighter then her mothers.

Gaara put a warm blanket around his daughter and set her gently down in her pink crib.

He rubbed his daughter's head then,quietly retreated from her room and went to check on his son,Lee.

Lee,had already drifted to sleep when Gaara entered the room so he left his son who had hair the exact opposite of his brother her had red hair with two brown steaks in the front.

He crawled into bed with his wife.

How do you get her to sleep so quick?

I don't know,but a better question is how do you get Naruto to take a bath without him complaining,"said Gaara in a playfully tone.

I tell him if he doesn't I won't read him any bed time stories for a week.

You wouldn't have the guts.

I know,but it scares him into it.

Geez,and they used to call me evil you scare our two year old son into a bath,"said Gaara as he tickled his wife.

Gaara,HAHA,STOP,HA,IT.

Who's the best kage in the world.

You are now let me go.

Okay goodnight.

Matsuri curled up beside her husband and held his back gently as Gaara grabbed his wife's hip and pulled her closer.

They both soon drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

At 3:00 in the morning they both woke up to the sound of Lee crying.

Matsuri started to get up,but Gaara grabbed her arm and said,"Go back to sleep I can handle our son."

Thanks.

No problem he's mine son too.

Gaara made his way down the hall till he came to his son's room,opened the door,and stepped in.

Gaara gently lifted his son up and pressed him up against his chest.

SHH,don't cry,"said Gaara as he rocked his son while covering him with his arms to make sure he wasn't cold.

Lee continued to cry and only got louder.

After 3 minutes,Gaara carried his son into the kitchen,gabbed a bottle from the fridge,and placed in his son's mouth.

Lee drank the bottle in 10 minutes.

A very tired Gaara then, put the empty bottle in the sink,burped his son,and carried Lee back to his room.

Gaara kissed his yawning son on the forehead and gently put him in his crib.

Gaara walked out and retreated to his bed and laid back down next to his wife who had already fallen back to sleep.

Gaara woke back up at 7:00 at the sound of the alarm clock he had set because he had to recruit 3 new people to the anbu(if they call it something else in the sand village I'm sorry please don't kill me).

Gaara Got up got dressed and went to his office.

He slipped into his chair and waited for the 3 ninja to arrive even though they weren't expected for 2 hours.

Gaara zoned out in his thoughts for a hour till suddenly he noticed a mask was missing and he heard the sound of same foot steps get father away.

Gaara jumped out of his seat and ran out into the hall where his son was playing with the missing anbu mask pretending to be a lion.

Naruto turned to see his father and started out running as fast as his small feet could carry him.

Gaara raced after his son saying in a stern voice holding back his laughter,"Naruto stop Daddy's

going to need that mask today."

I'm a lion ROOOAAAR!

Matsuri had just woken up and already Gaara and Naruto were giving her headache.

Matsuri looked out the a hall for a second and jumped out making Naruto stop strait in his tracks.

Naruto,I'll give you to the count of three to give your father back the mask,"said Matsuri in a annoyed tone.

But,I…

1

Mommy…

2

…

Thre…

Before his Mother could finish he handed his father the mask and hid behind him gripping his pants.

Thank you,Naruto now go pick out your cloths while I got check on your little brother,"said Matsuri in a gentler tone.

Matsuri saw Lee was still asleep and quiet so she continued down the hall to see what crazy outfit her son wanted to wear today.

Matsuri opened the door and said in a cheery voice,"What do you want to wear today,Naruto.

Naruto pointed to an outfit on his bed.

Matsuri laughed at her son.

That's quite the fashion statement.

Naruto had laid out a long sleeve purple shirt,orange shorts and a lavender hat.

Matsuri put up the cloths except the orange shorts.

She quickly pulled out a light brown shirt,a light brown hat,and underwear.

Matsuri pulled off her son's pajamas and helped him put on his cloths.

Naruto,sweetly,do you want to help Mommy make breakfast.

Yes.

With that said Matsuri lifted her son up and held him close.

Matsuri sat her son on the counter and reached up for some cereal and 2 bowls then,went to the fridge and got out a gallon of milk.

Okay,Naruto,Pour the cereal into the bowl.

Okay.

Matsuri held her sons hands so he wouldn't spill and she then,poured the milk and grabbed two spoons.

Matsuri leaned up against the counter and watched her son eat as she ate to make sure he wasn't going to make a mess.

After,they finished Matsuri wiped her son's face with a napkin.

There now you're clean go watch t.v. or play for a little while,okay?

Okay Mommy.

Naruto dashed off and watched t.v. for 5 hours ,but took a couple breaks to get a snack,until his father came into the living room for a long break.

Naruto ran up and hugged his father's leg.

What did you do today Daddy?

I made 3 people anbu and talked about the kage meeting with the village elders.

Oh,what are you going to do know,"asked Naruto curiously.

Gaara lifted up his son and said,"I'm going to take a long break."

Naruto smiled and hugged his father.

Gaara hugged his son back and then realized there was a note on the table.

Gaara carried his son over to the table and read the note.

_Gaara,_

_I need to get some supplies and train so take care of the children.At 1:00 take Lee out of crib and let him play a little,Put Naruto down for a nap at 1:30,and Matsuga will get hungry at about 12:30._

_Matsuri_

Like she knows when kids will get hungry,"but right as Gaara said that Matsuga let out a cry and it was now exactly 12:30.

Wow,sometimes she scares me.

Naruto,I'll be right back stay here.

Gaara ran upstairs and then picked up his daughter and carried her into the kitchen and got her a small bottle.

When she finished Gaara put his daughter back in her crib and went to Lee's room.

Gaara lifted Lee up and put him in his play pin then rushed to put Naruto down for a nap

But when he got down there he was gone.

OH MY GOD!

NARUTO!!

Gaara started running around the kazakage tower like an idiot.

NARUTO SABAKU NO!

Gaara looked furiously through his office until he looked under his desk.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly rubbing them.

Daddy what's wrong,"yawned a sleepy Naruto.

Gaara grabbed his son and hugged him tightly.

Naruto,I was so worried about you,"said Gaara in a complete wreck.

When,I tell you stay put you stay put understand,"asked Gaara in a concerning but stern voice.

Okay.

Well,I need to put you down for your nap.

Okaayy,"yawned Naruto.

Gaara picked up his son and held him close.

As Gaara made his way to Naruto's room Naruto had already fallen asleep on his father's shoulder.

Gaara put his son under his covers and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

GAARA,I'M HOME.

Gaara snuck up on his wife and grabbed her waist.

GAARA!

HAHAHA!

So,how was training?

Good,how where the kids?

Good except I thought I lost Naruto.

You ran around like an idiot didn't you?

Do you have secret cameras around here or what?

HAHAHAHA I LOVE YOU!

I love you too…BUT YOU SCARE ME!

Matsuri kissed Gaara on the lips.

Gaara return the kiss and in a split second they were making-out on the couch.

Mommy,Daddy,what are you doing,"asked Naruto who had just woken up from his 2 hour nap.

Matsuri pushed Gaara off her and hugged Naruto.

I'll tell you when your older,sweaty.

Okay Mommy!

Naruto what do you wan for dinner.

Raman,"said Naruto cheerfully the older Naruto comes to visit sometimes and once when little Naruto was a baby he gave him raman and now they're both raman freaks.

Okay,sweaty.

Gaara,can you help me.

Sure,"said Gaara.

Naruto go watch t.v. while me and your mother go make dinner.

Okay,Daddy,"said Naruto as he returned to the couch.

Gaara and Matsuri after a half-hour were finished making the raman and called their son into eat it.

Gaara helped his son get up on a high bar stool.

OOF,''said Naruto as his father carelessly sat him down on the stool.

Gaara got himself,his son,and his wife a bowl.

Thank you,"said Naruto in sweet little kid tone.

Gaara ate his raman slowly not rushing at all,but Matsuri and Naruto dug in like there was no tomorrow.

Matsuri took her son's and her bowl and placed them in the sink.

Then,she picked up Naruto and held him close saying,"It's time for your bath sweaty."

Once Naruto he heard the word bath he squirmed in his mother's arm and reached out to his father hoping he would save him but Gaara just turned away trying not see how helpless his son was looking at him.

Matsuri teleported her and her son into the bathroom and in a second she took off her son's cloths and started the bath water.

MOMMY,PWEASE WET ME GO!

Naruto,it's just a bath it's not going to kill you.

Yes,it will uncle Kankuwoo said so.

Well,uncle Kankuro lied and I'm going to kill him later.

Why,are you going to kill him,Mommy,"asked Naruto in a sweet voice.

Because he's making it harder for me and your father to raise you.

Okay,Mommy can I help kill uncle Kankuwoo.

Yes you can Naruto,"said Matsuri trying to hold back her laughter.

While Matsuri bathed her son Gaara was playing with Lee.

Gaara was always worried about Lee because he was always quiet and he hadn't said his first word even though he was 1 ½ Naruto had said his first words,mommy and daddy,when he was 11 months old.

Lee reached up for his father which was rare thing for him to do,but Gaara was to busy thinking to realise it.

Addy,"said Lee quietly.

Gaara quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his son an said,"what,did you say Lee."

Daddy,"said Lee with a smile.

YES,"shouted Gaara as he lifted up his son and hugged him tightly.

"Hungy,"said Lee in a cute voice.

Okay,buddy let me get you something to eat.

Gaara carried his son downstairs and placed his son in a highchair and he got out some baby food and gave it to his son.

Slow down there tiger,"said Gaara in a playful,but concerning voice.

Gaara then,put Lee back to bed and went off to feed Matsuga.

Matsuri read Naruto a bedtime story and put him to sleep.

Sorry the last 2 chapters sucked but I hope this makes up for it plz review.


	4. Chapter 4 Hatake

Kakashi walked into his apartment's kitchen and picked up the not his wife had left.

_Kakashi_

_I need a break from home so me and Temari are going to the spa for a week in the sand village so I need you to take care of the demons...I mean kids while I'm gone and don't be a push-over and let Arashi stay up late. _

_Anko_

I don't think the kids are that bad all I have to do is feed them,put them to bed,and help when Arashi needs a bath then just read a book,"thought Kakashi.

Kakashi went in his room to get Jiraiya's latest book,but when he got in there he saw all 3 of his children trying to read it.

SAKE,RIN,ARASHI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

Sake even though he was almost a chunnin was scared like hell.

Sake in fear opened the window and dragged him and his sister out with the book,but little Arashi grabbed his sister's hand making it harder to run so he put Arashi on his hip and their speed doubled.

Sake slow down I'm only a academy student I can't run as fast as you,"said Rin as she was dragged through out the village.

SAKE HATAKE GET BACK HERE,"yelled Kakashi as he got closer to his kids.

Sake ran even faster than be fore.

Rin couldn't take it anymore and fell on her knees from exhaustion.

Kakashi picked up her daughter and put her on his shoulder then Meeka Uchiha was running beside him.(Meeka is Itachi's daughter Sasuke brought back to the village,but she takes care of herself even though her mother lives in the village(10))

What's wrong Sake,"asked Meeka.

My...Dad...is...trying to...KILL ME!

Oh,well I know how we can lose him ,but leave Arashi here he's to little to be caught up un all this.

Ya,you're right,"and as Sake said that he put down his little brother and ran off.

I'm not to little,"said Arashi trying desperately to catch up with his brother who looked like a younger version of Kakashi.

Ha,I got you,"said Kakashi as he picked up his son.

Let me go,"said Arashi squirming in his father's grasp.

Stop squirming your only going to make your punishment worse when we get home.

Arashi being the youngest hung tightly onto his father's chest and buried his face in his chest crying.

SHHH,don't cry,"said Kakashi while running and rubbing his son's back.

Arashi continued to cry,but it got softer.

Come on Sake hurry up,"said Meeka.

I'm going as fast as I can,"replied Sake.

Meeka grabbed Sake's hand and started running at full speed dragging Sake a mile.

Meeka lifted up a pipe cap and pulled them into it.

What,are you crazy,"yelled Sake as they slid threw-out the pipes.

Shut up someone might hear you!

They then flew out of the pipes and landed in the small river out side the bath houses.

So...Meeka...HOW DOSE THIS HELP ME!

Hey isn't that my new book you're holding,"asked Jiraiya in a firm tone as he took a break from peeking at the girls in the bath house for research.

Maybe,"said Sake nervously.

Children shouldn't read that give it back to the idiot you took it from,"said Jiraiya.

Well,thanks Meeka now I'm going to be in even more trouble.

Hey I was just trying to help.

Hey calm down you...

SHUT UP,"they shouted together.

Meeka started to form hand sighs for sharingan and Sake did hand sighs for chidori.

Jiraiya hit both of them on the head.

OOWW!

What is wrong with you two you're comrades on the same squad and you are trying to kill each other it's disgraceful you're ninjas not just children,"scolded Jiraiya

Sorry Meeka.

Sorry Sake.

There you are you are in so much trouble SAKE HATAKE!

YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!

Jiraiya thought Sake was in enough trouble so didn't tell his father what had just occurred.

Since Meeka's mother was out on a mission her dad was in who knows where and her uncle didn't care that much about her he disided to punish her himself.

Kakashi grabbed his son's wrists and dragged him home.

Kakashi set his children down in the living room.

What do you three have to say for yourselves,"asked Kakashi in a stern angry voice.

I'm sorry we...took your book Daddy,"cried Arashi.

I'm sorry Dad I should have stayed and excepted the consequences like a ninja,"said Sake who always wanted his father's respect more than anyone.

Rin,what do you have to say.

I'm sorry Father,"said Rin not knowing what to say because her brothers said exactly what she was thinking.

Rin,Arashi go to your rooms I need to be with your brother alone.

Rin and Arashi slowly went to there rooms and shut their doors.

Sake,if you would have just given me the book you would have just not be able to train with me this week end,but you made me chase you around the village making me look stupid put your brother and sister in harms way by going at that speed it's a miracle they could breath,and got my brand new book soaked.

Kakashi sat down on the couch.

Come here,Sake,"said Kakashi in a cold voice.

Sake came up to the couch.

Kakashi pulled down his son's pants and pulled him over his lap.

Sake realized what was going on and tried to get up,but his father's grip was too strong.

Stop struggling!

Let me go,"said Sake disparately trying to escape.

Kakashi pulled down his son's under ware.

Kakashi hit his son with all his strength .

OWW!

slap

Slapslapslap

AHH!

Kakashi continued to 20.

What have you learned Sake,"asked Kakashi.

"I won't steal,run from you ,or put other people in danger,"said Sake holding back his tears.

Let's make sure you remember it,"said Kakashi as he continued to spank his son.

OWW!

Kakashi hit his son 30 more times.

Kakashi stood his son up and pulled up his son's under ware and pants.

Sake continued to cry.

Sake,look at me,"said Kakashi in a stren voice.

Yes,sir,"said Sake as he looked into his father's eyes.

If you ever do that again you'll be in twice as much trouble and I did this because I want you to be

safe,"said Kakashi as he grabbed his son and hugged him.

Sake hugged back and cried on his dad shoulder saying,"I'm so sorry dad."

Sake hated himself right now breaking down like this in front of his dad now his dad will think even less of him or that's what Sake thought.

It's okay,"said Kakashi as he pulled his son away.

Go up to you room now I'll tell you when you can come out.

Rin,get down here,"yelled Kakashi.

After 1 minute Rin was standing in the living room.

Ye..es…father,"asked a neverous Rin.

Come here.

Rin approached the coach she already knew what was coming.

Once again Kakashi pulled his child over his lap

Kakashi lifted up his daughter's mini skirt and Gave her a lighter swats then,her brother,but still painful

OWW!

Kakashi continued to 15.

What did you learn?

Not to steal.

Kakashi hit his daughter as hard as his son.

And?

Not to run from you.

Kakashi gave 20 more swats to his daughter to make sure she learned then hugged her.

I'm sorry father,"said Rin crying harder then Sake did.

I know you are go to you're room and tell Arashi to come down.

Father you're not going to spank him as hard as me right he's still just a little kid.

I won't don't worry.

After 2 minutes Arashi was downstairs and scared as hell and approached his dad slowly.

Kakashi pulled Arashi across his entire lap because he was smaller Arashi's feet and arms were dangling ove his father's lap.Kakashi hit him lighter then Rin 5 times.

OWW!

What did you learn,Arashi.

Don't steal or run from you.

Good let's make it sink in,"and Kakashi Hit his son 10 more times.

I'm sorry Daddy,pwease stop.

Kakashi stopped and wiped his young son's tears away.

Kakashi held him close and rubbed his back.

SHHH,don't cry I'm sorry I hit you,but you had to be punished.

I'm sorry Daddy.

It's okay.

Are you going to tell mommy?

No,or she kill me,you,Rin,and Sake.

Okay.

Arashi,I think you should take a nap.

Okay Daddy.

Kakashi picked up his son and pushed his head into his chest.

Then,he carried his son upstairs,placed him in his bed,and kissed him on the forehead lightly.

Kakashi walked into Sake's room and sat on his bed next to him.

Sake ignored his father and moved over to the far side of the bed.

Kakashi sighed.

Please don't hate me.

Why,you hate me,"said Sake coldly.

Sake,I will never hate you,you are my first born you're probly going to be a chinnin soon and most people don't even become genin befour they're 12.

But,you never encourage me,but you always tell Rin how great she's doing and tell Arashi that he'll be great when he starts the academy.

You're right,it's because you're stronger then Rin and don't need to try as hard Rin see's herself as weak and useless.If you haven't noticed Arashi feels bad about everything he dose wrong he feels that way because he dosen't have high selfasteam.But,Sake you are strong ,confident and can hide guilt.

I might not show it that much Sake,but out of all my children you're the one I'm most proud of and the one most like me.

Real..ly

Yes.

Kakashi put his arm around his son and held him close.

How am I like you?

Well,you look like me,you have the same cloths when I was your age,who have a similar attitude,and you're good at hiding your emotions.

Oh…can I go watch t.v.

Ya,go ahead.

Kakashi went into his daughter's room.

Rin was hugging and burying her head into her knee's crying.

Kakashi walked over to his daughter and hugged her.

I'm sorry Daddy I was stupid it's all my fault I'm sorry.

Hey,it's not your fault I should have hid the book better.

Don't cry,SSHHHHH.

You're not mad,"sniffled Rin.

No,I disappointed what you did,but I'm not mad.

I was chasing you because you took something that belonged to me that you are too young to read,but when I saw you collapsed I was scared.

Why,were you scared.

Because running at that speed it's amazing you were getting enough air I'm impressed you lasted that long.

Really…

Ya,I think you should start training with me and your brother.

But,I'm not anywhere near his level.

You're better than you think.

No, I'm not I'm…weak.

Rin,you're very strong you're only 7 and you're in the 10 year old class, stop under estimating youself.

Well,it's better than over estimated.

Not,at the level you're ignoring.

One Day you'll be one of the greatest jounin in the village.

You really think so?

No…I know you will.

Thank you ,father,"said Rin as she hugged her father's neck.

Don't mention it,Rin.

Can I go train,please.

Okay,but be back here at 5:00.

Okay.

Rin quickly disappeared in a poof of a smoke.

Kakashi went downstairs and sat in the recliner while watching T.V. with Sake.

After 10 minutes Arashi went down stairs.

Hi daddy,"said Arashi as he ran up to his father and tried to climb up but fell.

OOF!

Kakashi let out a small laugh and picked up his son and placed him on his lap.

What are doing Daddy,"asked Arashi.

Watching t.v.

Why?

Because I've got nothing better to do.

Why?

Because if I leave the house you might get hurt.

Why?

Because you're a kid.

Why?

Because you're not 18.

Why?

Because.

Because why.

Arashi stop it,"said Kakashi in a stern voice.

Yes,Sir,"replied Arashi.

After an hour Rin came home exhausted.

Father,I'm home.

Rin,"said Arashi as he ran up to his sister who was the only fun one home at the time.

Arashi gripped his sister big leg even though she was 7 she was the size of a 10 year old.

Arashi get off my leg you'll make me trip,"said Rin a little annyoed.

Sorry Rin.

It's okay,"said Rin as she ruffled her little brother's hair.

Well,now that Rin's home what do you guys want for dinner.

I don't care,"said Sake.

Anything Arashi's hungry for,"said Rin.

Okay,Arashi what do you want to eat?

Rice and dumplings,"Arashi replied to his father.

Okay,Rin,can you help me prepare it?

Sure.

Sake,can you set the table.

Ya,there isn't anything good on t.v. anyways.

What do I do,"asked Arashi feeling left out.

Kakashi bent down and said,"You get to watch Sake set the table to make sure he dosen't break anything can you do that Arashi."

Ya,I can do that easily.

Kakashi ruffled his hair and went to start dinner.

Wait ,Sake,it looks like your gonna drop the plates,"said Arashi in a annoying voice.

It's okay Arashi I got it.

But they're tilting.

ARASHI IT'S FINE!

STOP YELLING AT ME!

Then…STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!

Rin,stir this while I go stop your brothers.

Hia.

OWWW,"screamed Sake as his little brother dug his teeth into.

ARASHI HATAKE GET OFF YOUR BROTHER RIGHT NOW!

Arashi jumped off his brother and hung on to the table leg.

I'm sorry Sake,please don't hit me Daddy.

Kakashi knelt down.

Come here Arashi.

NO,you're going to hit me,"said Arashi as tears formed in his eyes.

I'm not going to hit you just come here.

Arashi slowly aproached his father.

Kakashi picked his son up and sat him on the counter.

Stay here I need to make sure your brother's okay.

Sake,let me see your leg.

Okay,"said sake as he sat down in a chair.

Oh my gosh he made you bleed.

Come on we need to disinfect it and put a band aid on it.

Okay.

Kakashi lifted his son and ran upstairs.

He put disifectence on his son and wrapped a bandge around his shin.

There we go good as new.

Thanks dad.

Come on down and finish setting the table.

Yes,sir.

Kakashi ran back into the kitchen and gave Rin the recipe and told her to continue making dinner while he delt with Arashi.

Kakashi lifted Arashi up, brought him into the living room,and plopped down on the couch.

I'm sorry I hurt and yelled at Sake,pwease don't hit me,"begged Arashi while crying into his chest.

Arashi stop crying,"said Kakashi in a stern tone.

Yes sir,"said Arashi trying not to cry.

Arashi,I'm not going to hit you,but if you ever do anything like that again I will,I want you to go back into the kitchen and beg your brother for forgiveness.

Yes,sir.

Sake,I'm sorry I bit you and made you bleed I'm really really sorry,can you forgive ,me?

Ya,I guess stop putting yourself down it's not like you killed me.

Thank you,big brother!

Ya,whatever.

Dinner's ready,"said Rin in a cheery voice.

This tastes better then mommy's,"said Arashi.

Thank you.

Wow,he's right Rin in a couple years when we're on long missions togeather you're going to be cooking on the trip.

Rin,blushed she wasn't use to complaments.

When they finished eating it was 7:30 P.M.

Okay,Arashi time for bed.

Can't I stay up a few more minutes,PWEASE,"begged Arashi as he put on puppy dog eyes.

Be strong if Anko found out she'd kill you,"thought Kakashi.

No it's time for bed,Arashi.

Arashi tried to run,but his father quickly grabbed him.

Kakashi carried his squirming son up stairs and put him into bed.

I'm going to stay here till you go asleep.

Fine,I can stay up all night,"yawned Arashi.

But after 5 minutes he had fallen asleep.

Kakashi went down stairs and started watching T.V. again with Sake and Rin and sent Rin up to bed at 8:00 and Sake up at 9:30 after that he started watching Make-out paradise movie.

Yes,this is my favorite part,"thought Kakashi.

Daddy I had a bad dweam.

Arashi,"yelled Kakashi as he covered his son's ears and eyes.

Kakashi dragged his son out of the room up stairs back to his room.

I'm scared I can't sleep alone.

Kakashi sighed.

Okay let me go turn off a movie down stairs and all be back just stay here okay?

Okay Daddy,"said Arashi who had a few tears going down his cheek.

Kakashi turned off the t.v. and then carried his son to his and Anko's room.

You can sleep in here to night okay,Arashi.

Okay,"yawned Arashi.

And the rest of the week was uneventful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz review I hope this chapter didn't suck J


	5. Chapter 5 Uzumaki

AHHHHHHH!

Hinata what's wrong ,"asked Naruto.

Hinata pointed to the window and fainted.

What he's just climbing out the...OH MY GOD!

Minato stop ,"yelled Naruto as he jumped for his son.

Naruto grabbed his right as he crawled out the window onto the awning.

Minato stop squirming.

Minato stopped and looked up at his father with his blue eyes.

Thank you.

Hinata wake up Minato's fine, "said Naruto as he gently shook his wife.

Minato," yelled Hinata as she took her son out of Naruto's hands so fast she sent him flying 10 feet.

OW

Oh,Minato don't scare me like that again.

Hinata,don't hold Minato so tight he's having trouble breathing.

Wait a second where's Yuri?

Oh,when I heard you scream I set her down on the ground in my office.

You let our little girl alone in your office!?

...Yes.

Yuri," yelled Hinata as she handed Minato back to Naruto.

Naruto chased after her wife.

Oh,Yuri I'm so glad your safe, "said Hianta hugging her daughter.

Hinata,I can't take this anymore my paper work is pilling up I need a break from the kids and your over protectiveness.

I'm sorry Naruto,I'll take the kids to my father's home…just for a little while.

Okay don't let him kill them or hurt them in anyway shape or form.

Naruto,father…father's not that bad anymore.

I know I was just kidding now go so I can get back to my Hokage paperwork..things and…stuff...Yeah.

Okay,"said Hinata as she went to her father's house for a vista.

ding dong

Hi,Hinata finally decided I should see my grand kids more than once a year,"said Hiashi cheerfully out of character.

Hinata shyly giggled at her father's comment as she walked in.

Hinata put down her children as she sat down and talked to her father for an hour.

So how's the idiot Hokage?

Dad, show him some respect…he worked hard to become Hokage.

Yeah, I know.

Hinata picked up her daughter Yuri when she started crying out of nowhere.

SHH, don't cry SHH.

Then after 3 minutes Minato started crying.

Hinata handed Yuri to her father and picked up Minato.

Yuri looked up her grandfather, stopped crying, and fell asleep in his arms.

Minato got quieter in his mother's arms and started pulling on his mother's hair.

Minato, stop pulling on my hair.

Minato started laughing and started climbing up onto his mother's shoulders.

Hinata grabbed her son and placed him on the ground.

Dad, how…how did you get her to stop crying?

She just stopped when she looked at me.

That's weird I remember Hinabi used to cry for hours and only got worse when you held her.

Maybe I've changed over the years.

Maybe.

Oh,look at the time I should be heading back.

Alright.

(back at the hokage office)

So Lee how was the mission.

Perfect had no problems and got the scroll.

Good,so Snoka how are you doing,"asked Naruto referring to Lee's son who had welcomed his father back at the village gates.

Good lord kage,"said Snoka cheerfully.

Naruto smiled at Lee's son.

Well,bye Naruto I need to take him back home I don't think he told Gilaga he let home so she'll be worried.

Okay,see you later Lee.

Lee walked out carrying his son while his son kept trying to grab his dad's hair.

Naruto looked at the picture of him and his family.

I hope they get home soon even I still have a little paper work left,"thought Naruto.

Naruto we're home,"said Hinata coming into her husband's office.

Naruto smiled as he stood up and took sleeping Yuri out of her mother's grasp.

I've still got a little paperwork left, but I'll watch Yuri for a little while.

Okay,"said Hinata as she left the room with Minato.

Okay,so there is a disruptance in the border of the wind and fire country,"read Naruto from his last scroll as his daughter opened her eyes in her father's arms.

Hi,Yuri you slept well didn't you,"asked Naruto playfully.

Yuri started laughing and grabbed her father's hokage hat.

Naruto started laughing and placed the hat on her daughter's small head.

So,still find time for your kids even though your hokage that's good.

Ero-sennin,"said Yuri clapping her hands together.

Naruto let out a snicker.

That's about what I'd expect from your kid.

Yeah,I hope she dosen't act like I did in the academy.

Yeah,but it would be funny if she painted on the hokage faces like you did and gave Tsunade a mustash,"joked Jairaiya.

What you say you old pervert,"said Tsunade angrily.

Nothing,nothing!

You said something!

Tsunade punched Jiraiya as Naruto covered his daughter's eyes he didn't want his children exposed to violence until they were ninjas.

Hey,cut it out I don't want my daughter to see this.

Okay,fine.

What do you two want anyways?

Oh,I just wanted to make sure you weren't up to your neck in paperwork.

I just came here because Jiraiya owes me 800 yin!

Okay just take your street fight away from my kids.

Naruto please help me,"begged Jiraiya as he was dragged out of the room by Tsunade.

Maybe it's karma for peeking at those woman for so many years.

NAARUTO PLEASE!

Bye ero-sennin bye pretty lady,"said Yuri sweetly while waving.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto's daughter and said,"Well Naruto she's already smarter than you and she looks good in that hokage hat maybe she could be Hokage."

Just go continue your fight with Jiraiya,"said Naruto irritated.

Naruto sat back down and ladled the disturbance at the border ran A rank mission and assigned Gai,Ino,Iruka,and Negasta(Kiba's wife).

Finally done,so,Yuri what do you want to do?

Pway.

Alright,"said Naruto carrying his daughter into her room.

Naruto got out some blocks and started building a tower with her he even played with dolls for a little while until it 6:30 and Hinata called them down for dinner.

I made Raman,Naruto.

Thank you,"said Naruto lightly kissing his wife on the cheek.

Can you help me feed the twins?

Sure I'll feed Minato you feed Yuri,agreed?

Alright,Mr.lord hokage.

Naruto and Hinata fed their kids and ate their raman.

Yuri started yawning and drooping her head.

And Minao was squirming in his seat.

Well I guess we should put the twins to bed.

Yeah.

Naruto picked up his daughter and Hinata picked up her squirming son.

Naruto set his daughter down in her crib and kissed her on the for head.

Minato,please go to sleep,"pleaded Hinata.

Go on to bed hunny I'll put him to bed.

Alright goodnight.

Naruto rocked his son,talked to him,made soothing sounds,but he wouldn't sleep,so he tried singing a song Sakura taught him first in Japanese then in English.  
sakura sakura  
noyama mo sato mo  
miwatasu kagiri   
kasumi ka kumo ka  
asahi ni niou  
sakura sakura  
hana zakari  
sa ku ra sa ku ra  
ya yo i no so ra-wa  
mi wa ta su ka gi-ri  
ka su mi ka ku mo-ka  
ni o i zo i zu-ru  
i za ya i za-ya  
mi ni yu ka n

Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Blanketing the countryside,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the morning sun.  
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Flowers in full bloom.   
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Across the Spring sky,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the air.  
Come now, come,  
Let's look, at last!

Minato finally fell asleep in his father's arms.

Naruto smiled and layed his son down in his crib and walked to his bed to see Hinata.

Hi Naruto it took you longer than you thought?

Yeah it did.

Life isn't as hard as when they where first born right,Naruto?

Yeah,I bet we could handle more now we know what we're doing.

Maybe...we should...have more,"responded Hinata.

Yeah maybe,"said Naruto starting to remove Hinata's cloths and Hinata followed suit and they made passionate love for an hour.

Naruto and Hinata fell asleep in each other's arms until at 2:00 o'clock in the morning when Yuri's crying woke Naruto's up.

Naruto went into his daughter' room,picked her up and immediately fingered out what was wrong ,and put his daughter on the changing table.

Naruto removed the diaper,throw it away,wiped he but,put powder on her but,and put on a new diaper,but she continued to cry.

SHH,"soothed Naruto rubbing his daughter's back.

Yuri crying got louder.

Naruto fed her,read her a story,rocked her but she wouldn't sleep so he tried sing a song again.

sora wo miya agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
sou sou dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitaida  
me wo tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite

koko wa itsumo no kouen  
yake ga mieru  
suberidai no ue  
mukashi kara boku no toku touseki  
nayami ga areba kokoni kuru desu  
ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de  
ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
nante yowane haite  
supaisu shisou no hi mo aru  
demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
shiisana koro no negai goto  
ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama

sora wo miya agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
sou sou dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitaida  
me wo tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite

She finally fell to sleep in her father's arms.

Naruto put her into her crib and went back to his bed.

Why are the kids so hard to put to sleep lately?

I don't know they usely sleep more than they're sopse to,"yawned Hinata.

Yeah,well goodnight.

Goodnight.

Naruto and Hinata cuddled and drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

At 8:30 in the morning Naruto woke up and went to the hokage office.

Hinata woke up at 8:45 and went down stairs to have breakfast and mad Naruto some coffee.(ever sense

Naruto became hokage he only drinks coffee in the morning.)

Naruto,I made you some coffee.

Thanks Hina...CRASH!

Naruto and Hinata sprang to their feet into their kids' room.

When they got in there Minato was being carried out the window by a masked ninja.

Get back here,"yelled Naruto as he proceeded to climb out the window.

The ninja was to fast and Naruto had fallen down long enough for the kidnapper get away.

Naruto went back to his office and assigned 3 anbu and Yuriku(Choji's wife) to retrieve his son.

Hinata was in her daughter's room sitting the rocking chair crying her eyes out.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said,"Please don't cry,Hinata,it'll be okay they'll find him."

I'm the worst mom in the world,"sobbed Hinata.

No,you aren't I was the one chasing him it's my fault.

Naruto cofted his wife and held her close for a hour.

It'll be okay Hinata dont worry.

Alright you should get back to your paperwork.

Okay.

Hinata took Yuri downstairs,put her into her highchair,and got her mushed peas and carrots.

Come,on Yuri please eat it's good for you.

"hpmp"

Why do you have to be so picky like your father?

Miss broder(brother).

I'm sorry Yuri we don't know where he is please eat.

Hinata Tickled her daughter until she laughed.

Hinata shoved peas into her mouth.

Ha,I win,"gloated Hinata.

Yuri started crying.

SHH,don't cry baby mommy's here,"cooed Hinata picking up her baby.

Yuri was crying harded and pointing behind her.

Hinata looked behind her to see another person in a mask.

NARUUUUTOOOOOO,"screamed Hinata.

The masked person knocked out Hinata and took Yuri.

Hinata,wake up!

What happened?!

They...they took Yuri,"coughed Hinata.

No,"thought Naruto.

I'l put two more anbu for the retrieval mission.

Naruto helped his wife up and put her into their bed in her room then assigned Sasuke and Neji to the mission.

(with the retrieval mission)

Hyuga hurry up we need to catch up with the other team,"shouted Sasuke.

Don't go so fast I know your wife's pregnant and you want to get home,but if we don't focuses on the mission it'll take longer.

"Tsk"

Try your byukagan and try to find the other team or the Uzumaki brats.

Okay,but watch how you talk about my cousin's kids.

They're Naruto kids too not just Hinata.

Yeah,whatever.

BYUKAGAN

I see the other team they're 400 meters North west.

Okay let's hurry.

Yeah.

After 20 minutes they caught up.

Neji,Sasuke,what are you doing here,"asked Yuriku.

Some one assumed from the same group took Yuri,"explain Neji.

Neji can you see them with your byukagan,"asked Gilaja(one of the anbu).

Not yet,but I think we're close.

WAIT I SEE THEM THEY'RE 1000 METERS NORTH 3 PEOPLE,"shouted Neji.

The groups speed tripled and they caught up to them in 30 minutes.

Give us lord hokage's children.

No lord Jokadato needs them to finish his experiments his father left behind.

Who exactly was his father,"asked Lokoda(one of the anbu)

Lord Orochimaru.

Impossible Orochimaru had no children.

He was already aware that you would kill him Sasuk so he raped 4 woman and had guards make sure they didn't kill the babies.

Still Orochimaru's kids would only be a few years old.

He made a potion for us to make us turn to age 20 when we were born,"said one in the gang licking her lips with a huge tongue.

Two of the anbu slipped behind the ones holding the kids and put kunais to their necks.

Byukagan,"shouted Neji as he went for the other one with gentle fist.

Sasuke and Yuriku quickly grabbed the children.

The third anbu Started attacking one of the person who was holding Minato.

Lokoda and Gilaja started attaching the last gang member.

Neji used 64 pong on the gang member and killed him.

The third anbu's mask was nocked off to revel Itachi's face!

Itachi,"yelled guess who.

Shut up foolish little brother focuses on the mission.

Itachi used fireball jutsu to kill the man.

Lokoda and Gilaja used fire kunias and killed the last gang member.

Okay Itachi I want answers now!

Why are you in the anbu?!

I've been living in the village for 3 years Lord Hokage was afraid you might kill me if you knew I was here so you weren't told.

That dobe knows I've given up on revenge.

That's what he was a afraid of he thought you might return to your old ways if you knew I was here.

You have beautiful children,"said Itachi changing the subject.

They've seen you?!

No,but I've seen them.

Let's go finish the mission and report to lord hokage.

Itachi what about Meeka?

I'm afraid she'll hate me if I talk to her.

Why,I just found her as we head back to the village tell me what happened with you and Meeka.

Meeka and I were living with the Akatsuki,but Konan(new leader,but took Pein's power before Jiraiya killed him) told me Meeka would need to join Akatsuki to stay alive.

I thought she was to nice to get caught into it,but she wouldn't go to konah like I told her to so I...

You what?

I attached her enough to make her run towards Konah.

I don't think she understood what Akatsuki was at the time now I think she hates me.

Well,you need to explain it to her,Itachi,she loved you more than anything.

How would you know?

Because the way I found out she was your kid was that she wouldn't stop talking about you.

She did have a big mouth sometimes.

Yeah,she's either loud or quiet never in between.

Yep.

They returned to the village and Itachi started living with his daughter at the Uchiha compound.

Naruto and Hinata were cuddling their kids relieved that they were safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that's the end of this chapter and for the love of God plz review even if you tell me I suck.:)


	6. AN

I'm getting tired of writting about them as babies and toddlers

so I'm going to do the rest of the families that I haven't used yet

at that age setting,but then I'm doing a six year time skip.

After,that chapter I'm going to focase for a couple chapters on

Sake Hakata,Meeka Uchiha,Meisu Hyuga,and Kousei Uchiha.


	7. Ch 6 Rock,Aburame,Nara,Inuzuka,Akimichi

(Lee and Gilaga)

Snoka,you shouldn't go out of the house without me or your mother got it,"asked Lee as they walked home with Snoka on his shoulders.

I'm sorry I just missed you cause you were gone for two weeks.

Well,you should have asked your mother.

But,she was busy with Gai,she always is.

No,she isn't.

Well,not when she's talking to you.

Mom likes you and Gai bestest.

That's not true your mother loves you very much.

Well,if she dose she still likes you and Gai bestest.

She loves you and Gai equally.

No she doesn't.

Yes,she dos...

No,she dosen't infinity.

Why,do you have to be so stubborn,"said Lee as he let out a sigh.

I am not.

Lee let out another sigh as he opened his front door and put snoka on the ground.

SNOKA WHERE WERE YOU I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK,"yelled Gilaga.

Snoka hid behind his father's right leg shaking.

Gilaga calm down you're scaring him.

Don't tell me to calm down I've been here worried sick about Snoka!

He's just a kid, he's safe now,and I've already scolded him, so you don't have to yell at him.

Alright fine,Snoka come here.

Snoka just squeezed his father's leg tighter and closed his eyes tightly.

Gilaga bent down and grabbed Snoka which wasn't easy he was a two year old kid he was pretty strong.

Lee walked out of the room to see his other son and to give his wife and son privacy.

Gilaga started hugging her son tightly.

I'm sorry,mommy.

It's okay sweety I'm just glad you're okay,but if you wanted to see daddy ask me and I'll go with you.

Okay,but why do you like daddy and Gai more than me.

Snoka I love you and your brother equally and I love you both more than anything.

You do?

Yes,hunny,"said Gilaga hugging Snoka choking him.

I...can't...breath.

Oh sorry,"said Gilaga releasing her grip.

How about we go to visit Uncle Shikamaru and Uncle Choji they'll need help considering Temari's at the spa and Yuriku is tired from her mission?

Yeah.

Lee Gai do you want to come with us to Shikamaru and Choji's place,"yelled Gilaga.

Do you want to Gai?

Yeah!

Alright we're coming!

(-Choji and Shikamaru's house-)

DING DONG

Hi,it's nice to see you all it's been a while please come in,"said Choji.

Wow,I love what you've done with the place,"complemented Gilaga.

Yeah it was Temari and Yuriku's idea.

Oh,Shino,Kiba,and Negasta and their kids are here too.

Must be Shikamaru's lucky day,huh.

Yeah,he's been saying what a drag all day,"said Choji.

The kids are downstairs,Snoka and Gai,if you want to play instead of listening to us adults talk.

Okay,"said Gai and Snoka as they ran downstairs into the basement.(it has a big blue carpet and a complete ceiling it's more of a playroom rather than a basement)

Hi Snoka,"yelled Inoko.

Hi Gai,"yelled Janka.

Hi,what are you guys doing?

Being board.

I wish Shikaru could do something interesting.

Shu up and wet e seep,"yelled Shikaru.

Thanks for entertaining us for two seconds.

Wa-ever.

So you guys want to have some real fun,"said Choja devishly.

Yeah,"everyone replied except shikaru and Sugu.

Okay there's a dumbweighter over in this corner,if we all pull together we could go outside and play.

But,my mom already got mad at me for sneaking out once today.

Would you rather stay here and do nothing all day long.

Well,no.

Then,let's go.

They six kids Janka,Teshi,Choja,Gai,Snoka,and Inoko pulled with all their might and after 10 minutes made it outside.

See that wasn't that hard.

Okay now what do we do mr.genuis,"asked Teshi sarcastically.

We...go get ice cream...yeah best plan ever...yeah.

Okay,one problem..we are the oldest and we're only three how do we get ice cream without money.

I have secret stash of money I find at the park behind this bush,"said Choja digging threw the bushes and pulling out a box full of cash.

Okay who's good with math?

I am,"said Gai stepping forward.

Okay if Ice cream cost 111.53 yen a piece and there six of us how much do we need?

2007.58 yen,"said Gai.

Okay let me count this.

Perfect I'll still have 700 yen let over.

Okay let's g...

Wait My dad taught me shadow clone jutsu and transformation jutsu so I might be able to make clones of all of us like we never left.

SWEET!

Okay,shadow clone jutsu!

Okay six perfect clones okay you five transform.

Wow,great job I heard it's really hard to balance those two jutsus.

Thanks,now let's go,"said Teshi.

As their clones made their way back down into the basement the six kids made their way to an ice cream place.

When they got there they all got chocolate and vanilla ice cream cones.

See I told you this was a great idea.

Yeah,I have to admit it this was a great idea.

So what do we do now,big brother,"asked Janka.

Let's go to the park.

Allright,"everyone said as they wiped their faces.

Well,I'm glad we snuck off,"said Snoka while walking down the street.

Yeah,"everyone agreed.

What,are you brats doing here,"said Meeka Uchiha.

None of your biasness Uchiha,"said Teshi.

Well,I think it is what do you think,Sake-kun?

Yeah, for once I agree with you.

Why,is it you biasness?

Because our sensei is your dad,Teshi.

And the point would be?

Your gonna be in trouble that's the point,"yelled Meeka.

Not If we can lose you okay guys split up!

Janka went with Gai south,Snoka went with Inoko north,and Choja and Teshi went north west.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU,"shouted Meeka and Sake.

(With Janka and Gai)

Get back here,"yelled two of Sake clones.

AHHHHH,"yelled Janka.

It's okay Janka don't scream,"said Gai as he took her hand and started running towards a bath house.

What's with all the yelling can't you see I'm trying to do research,"yelled Jiraiya.

Oh,great it's Sake again and he's chasing even younger brats now,"thought Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stood up and grabbed the two kids up by the back of their shirts.

Let us go you old pervert,"yelled Gai.

What,do you want with these two Sake.

The girl is Choji and Yuriku's daughter and that's Lee and Gilaga's son they snuk off without their parents I'm just taking them home.

Okay take the brats so I can get back to my reseach,"chuckled Jiraiya.

You never change do you.

Each Sake clone took one child and returned them to Shikamaru and Choji's house.

Janka what were you thinking going out alone!?

It was Choja's Idea Snoka tried to stop us,but he talked us into it.

I'm so disappointed in you should know better than this.

I'm really sorry,daddy,"cried Janka.

Choji softed up and hugged his daughter.

Gai,we'll talk about this later when we get home,"scolded Lee.

(Snoka and Inoko)

STOP,"yelled the real Meeka and Sake.

Never!

Come on Inoko,"said Snoka as he grabbed her hand.

Snoka jumped off a cliff with a waterfall.

Are you trying to kill me,"yelled Inoko as they land in a small river.

No,"yelled Gai as he dragged her out and started running again.

Is there some force in the universe that dose not want me to do my research,"thought Jiraiya.

Sake and Meeka stopped dead in their tracks and went down an ally to cut them off.

Sake and Meeka jumped out,"Ha got you now."

Sake and Meeka grabbed them and brought them back to Shikamaru and Choji's house.

Let me Uchiha,"yelled Inoko.

Well,we can't find Teshi and Choja anywhere,sorry we've done the best we can.

Looks like me and Choji will have to go look,"said Kiba standing up.

Yeah,where do you think they went?

I'll try to get their sceant.

I've got their scent they're 100 meters south-east.

Okay their somewhere around here.

There they are,"said Choji.

Kiba looked to see his son asleep in an ally pushing Choji's son up against a wall.

I've had enough of this let's not wake them.

Allright,"said Choji picking up his son.

Choji went home and put both of his kids to sleep and lectured his kids in the morning.

Teshi woke up on the way home so kiba lectured him before he went to bed.

(Shino and Ino house)

Inoko what were you thinking,"said Shino as his wife who just got back from her mission put Sugu to sleep.

I don't know.

Then,why'd you leave.

I was board.

That doesn't excuse your actions.

I'm sorry I'm just a kid.

So,what I wasn't like that when I was a kid,"yelled Shino.

SO,maybe I'm different is that a crime,"yelled Inoko.

Do you even relise the danger you put yourself into.

We would have been fine.

You're just a child you can't even begin to understand the things I've seen,done,and been through,"yelled Shino.

Inoko just made an angry face and looked away as her father continued to talk.

Look at me when I'm talking to you.

NO!

Go,to your room!

NO!

Fine,I'll let your mother deal with you,"yelled Shino going upstairs.

FINE!

Ino,please talk to your child.

She's yours too,but I'll go just put Sugu to sleep.

Fine,"said Shino irritated.

Inoko why do you have to give your father such a hard time?

Cause he's mean.

He's not mean hunny he was just worried about you and you are alot like me when I was your age and he finds us annoying.

Why?

Because he likes being seirous,but he's alot more fun then he used to be.

Then,I'd hate to see what he used to be like.

He was worried you got hurt please don't run off again.

Okay.

Go up to your room now,or your father will have both of our heads.

How do you get her to listen to you?

I don't yell at her like you do.

Well,she disserved to be yelled at she almost gave me a heart-attake.

I think your over re-acting she was only gone for 30 minutes.

I just don't want her to get hurt.

I know,but you have to give her room to grow.

You've been helping your mom too much at the flower shop.

Shut up,"said Ino punching her husband playfully on the shoulder.

Just kidding,well we should get some rest.

Yea-Ino was cut off by the phone ringing.

Oh,let me get that real quick.

What's so important that you'd call me this late.

We need you down at the hospital Tusade is out of town and Sakura's giving birth,"said Ino's 16 year old apprentis.

WHAT SHE'S NOT DUE FOR 2 WEEKS,"yelled Ino.

Well,we...'re sure so please get down here.

Allright,I'll be right there,"said Ino hanging up the phone.

Shino,I'll be back later Sakura's giving birth,"yelled Ino.

(At the hospital)

Okay Sakura breath sweety,"said Sasuke.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO,IDIOT!

We're not having kids for a while,"thought Sasuke.

Okay,Sakura push.

AHHHHHHH!!

I see a head give one more push,Sakura.

AHHH!

The first is a boy.

I see anoughter head push,again.

SHUT UP I KNO- AHHHHHHHHH!

This ones a girl.

I see another head your last scan must have been wrong you're going to have triplets.

Sasuke fainted at this point.

Come on Sakura one more push.

AHHHHHH!

It's a boy,"said Ino handing Sakura her children as Sasuke woke up.

So,what do you want to name them?

Well,we weren't expecting 3 so what should we name him,Sasuke?

How about Shimku?

Kakashi,Hana,and Shimku it is.

I'm glad they are quieter then Obito was when he was born.

Yeah,that'd be a nightmare it's hard enough raising one of him.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a laugh as they were unaware that Obito over heard and mis-understood.

Obito slipped away undetected by his Uncle itachi who was holding his two siblings.

Well,if I'm such a burden to them I'll just go walk around town.

Hey,little boy are you lost,"said a man in a mask hiding his entire face.

NO,get lost!

Hey,I just want to help.

You'll just take me back home.

No I won't,hey I've got a house on the outskirts of the village I could help you become strong.

Okay,if you promise not to take me home.

Wouldn't dream of it.

Okay let's go.

(on the outskirts of town)

So,what's your name anyways mister?

Lord Jokadato.

Wha-what,but that means.

That's right brat your going to help me with my experiments,"said Jokadato knocking out Obito.

What where am I.

Stay still.

Jokadato bite Obito's neck giving him the curse mark that.

AHHHHHH!

(Back at the hospital)

Itachi where's Obito.

I don't know.

Dang it come on help me look for him.

Allright.

Oh,Jiraiya have you seen,Obito?

Last time I saw him he was talking to a tall man with his face completely covered his voice was actually similar to Oroichimaru's.

OH,NO!

Did you see where they went?!

They said they where going to the outskirts of town.

Itachi go tell Sakura what's gong on and report to lord Hokage.

What's going on Sasuke?

That man was Orochimaru's son!

Oh,no in that case let's go!

(outskirts)

OBITO!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sasuke kicked open the door to see his son going threw the same he had at age twelve.

Is that?

Yes.

Sasuke Uchiha it's nice to meet you.

Jokadato!

Fire ball jutsu!

Sasuke go take Obito back to the village I'll take care of this guy.

Allright be careful.

AHHHHHHHH!

Hold on,Obito.

(Hospital)

Good,luck,Sakura.

Thanks,Ino I hope he's okay.

He'll be f-

INO!

What?

Obito,is going threw the curse mark.

Curse mark?

Like the one Orochimaru gave me when I was a kid.

Obito was now breathing heavy holding back his urge to scream.

Okay there is an empty room down the hall,come on let's go.

Allright.

Ino used medical ninjutsu to realse the strain on his body.

(out skirts)

Jiraiya threw 10 kunai at him,but the man was fast and attempted to kick Jiraiya,but JIraiya blocked it and kicked him up against the wall.

3 anbu came walking in with Itachi.

Go on ,lord Jokadato,I'll deal with them,"said Kabuto stepping out of the shadows.

KABUTO!

Kabuto snuck up behind two of the anbu killing them both by making a peircing cut in there backs and threw 7 poisnes needles at the third and pinned him the wall with kunai.Then,He went for Itachi with a shrigan Itachi dodged the worsdt of it,but now he was bleeding to much and had a chance of dieing.

Itachi,"yelled Jiraiya.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

One Kabuto left with Itachi anough attaked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya dosged and picked up a scroll and tried to save Itachi,but Kabuto stopped him and got out of distance Jiraiya couldn't even sense his chakra presence.

Well,my job is done,till we meet again,Jiraiya.

Kabuto,"said Jiraiya weakly coughing up a little blood.

Jiraiya limpe dback to the village and ingoned tthe help was offered and went to the Hokage's office.

Jiraiya,what happened where are the others,"yelled Naruto.

Itachi is dead and the other three are...

No,all that for nothing.

Kabuto has improved,but I manged to steal this,"said Jiraiya pulling a scroll out of his cloths.

(at the hospital)

Da-ad,"said Obito weakly.

Obito, rest for now that seal can kill the barer.

Al-right,"said Obito falling back to sleep.

Sasuke,I'm worried about him what if he-

He won't die even though he's perky he's an Uchiha.

Sasuke I'll stay with Obito you sould go see your kids you haven't held them yet.

Okay, if you need anything just call me.

I know just go.

Sasuke walked into a room and Ino handed him his kids.

They're beautiful Sasuke.

Thanks,Ino.

Sasuke looked down at his kids all off them had black eyes like his except Kakashi's his were green like his mother's only slightly darker.

Kakashi fell to sleep in his father's arms quickly.

Hana snuggled into her father's chest, yawned, and fell asleep.

Shimku kept playing with his father's fingers.

Sasuke thought it was funny how Shimku was playing with his fingers like a cat would play with a ball of yarn,but after a while Shimku had also fallen asleep.

Daddy,"said a small voice.

Huh,Kousei I thought you went with Nar-I mean Lord Hokage.

I deicided to stay here instead.

Well,what did you want?

I wanted to know if brother is okay.

He will be he's an a Uchiha.

Allright, if you say so.

Kousei,go sit on the bench outside the door I'll be there in a minute.

Allright.

Sasuke set his kids down and went back to Obito's room for a moment.

Sakura,I'm going to take Kousei home.

No,I'll go you stay here,he'd rather see you when he wakes up.

Are yo-

I'm sure.

Allright.

Kousei we're going home, hunny.

Okay,"yawned Kousei.

Sakura did shadow clone jutsu and took her kids and stopped by Naruto's to pick up Mikoto.

Dad,why did he cuse me,"asked Obito sitting up.

Beacause you're an Uchiha I've got one too, I got mine from his father Orochimaru.

Why Uchiha's why not a Hyuga aren't some of them stronger than us.

Because we have temper's and like revenge and triked into betraying this village.

I've even done it.

You betrayed us?

Yes,I was lucky this village forgave me.

Why'd you do that?

For revenge.

Revenge?

I can't tell you who it is till your older.

Alrig-Obito was cut off by him self coughing up some blood.

Sasuke rubbed his son's back.

It burns.

I know son it's okay you'll be okay.

Obito started cluching the blacket in his grasp the pain he was induring was indiscribable.

(the next morning)

Dad, It stopped hurting can we go home now, please,"begged Obito.

We need to seal that curse mark first.

Seal it?

It can make you lose yourself, but will give you power.

Will, it hurt?

Only for a moment.

Sasuke took him home and seal the mark in the room where his parents were killed.

Are you allright, Obito?

Yeah, you're right it only hurts for a moment.

Good go on and play I need to talk to lord Hokage.

(Hokage's office)

Sasuke, I didn't have enough time to tell you last night,but  
Itachi was...

I'll make a point to tell if Itachi lived or died if you guys want to make suggestion PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Ch 7 The brake down of an Uchiha

(6 year time skip Academy)

"Pass this to, Meisu ,"said Kousei handing a note to Minato with their hands out of view behind the desk table things. Kousei had changed over the past 6 years. He still looked like his father expect he no longer had spikes in his hair and he had a different outfit. He now wore black pants with his ninja pouch tied with bandages to his right leg, beneath the pants he had bandages going an the way from his knees to his ankles, a dark red shirt that stopped slightly past his elbow, past his shirt sleeve is black netting going to his wrists with white linen beneath it, and he also had sandals like the rest of his class only his were a dark shade of blue, almost black.

Minato smiled and handed it to his cousin. Minato had changed too he now looked more like his grandfather only with slight messer hair he even wore similar clothing only his jaket was dark calm red.

"From Kousei," he whispered and Meisu nodded as she read the note. Meisu looked like a female version of her father especially the bandage around her forhead. Her hair was currently in a lose ponytail the band was held one inch below he shoulder and her hair went to her mid back, but she was planning to cut her silky hair after she became a genin. She wore an outfit similar to her aunt Hinata's only her academy shrt was dark navy blue.

_Meisu we are the only ones who haven't ditched yet we could make clones of ourselves under our desk's and slip out while Iruka-sensei's not looking if yes hold one pencil if no hold two pencils._

Meisu thought for a moment and picked up one pencil two inches above the desk just enough for Kousei to see. As soon as Kousei saw it he gave her a head nod to make the clones.

They both stayed low and darted quietly towards the door in a blink of the eye which wasn't that hard considering they were in the back row. Once outside the door they walked quietly down the hall trying not to be noticed Kousei whispered," See that wasn't that hard."

"Oh, really Kousei?"

Meisu and Kousei jerked a bit and turned their heads around seeing Iruka standing behind them with his hands on his hips leaning over them. After a second of shock Kousei grabbed Meisu's arm and ran forward jumping threw a contently open window. When they landed Kousei let go of Meisu and they ran forward with Kousei four feet ahead of Meisu. After a minute of running Meisu tripped and ripped the cuffs of her shirt right when Iruka started gaining, but Kousei rushed to her side, grabbed her hand, and started running again with Meisu tightly gripping his hand.

"Ha, you'll never catch us Sensei!" yelled Kousei before darting threw town and hid in an alley behind a dumpster.

"W-Where should we go to hide ,"asked Meisu trying to be quiet enough so Iruka who was passing by the alley wouldn't hear her.

"I know follow me," whispered Kousei.

Kousei took Meisu's hand pulling her along until they ended up at the Uchiha compound heading for his cousin's room. When, they entered they saw Sake Hakata with Meeka clinging to Sake.

"Oh, dear Kami," they said together.

"I thought Meeka-san was smarter then this," said Meisu.

"Hey, look it's that book we're not suppose to read ,"said Kousei pointing to a porno book Sake probably stole from his dad.

"Let's read it ,"said Meisu getting in the mood for some trouble.

"I know where we could go," said Kousei and leaded Meisu for about a half a mile to a small lake.

"Okay, nobody should find us here let's read it," said Kousei sitting down leaning back on the tree with Meisu crouched down resting her chin slightly on his shoulder to red the book.

"_Oh, Sauku I will love you forever," said Sahina wrapping her arms tightly around the man she loved, her heart pounded as their foreheads meet and passionately their lips touched and soon went into a whole make out session as the sun set behind the waves. _

"Wow, this is great," said Kousei.

"But Kousei isn-isn't alittle adult natured?" asked Meisu.

"Whoa, be quiet this is good."

"Jerk…"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up for a sec," said Kousei like his father.

"F-fine I'll just leave you alone with your book that's more imported than YOUR BEST FRIEND,"

said Meisu turning around angrily and started walked away, but bumped into a large object. Meisu looked up and was in shock to see her father's face and stubbled backwards tripping over the rock.

"MEISU HYUGA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I-I...I aaaaa...ummmm."

"You are in so much trouble when you get home! Now go back to the academy, now!" shouted Neji with on hand on his hip and one pointing to the direction of the academy.

"H-Hai!"

"Uchiha brat, you should get back to class also," said Neji addressing Kousei as Meisu quickly left.

"No way this book is awesome!"

"Well, I'll have to tell your father where you are."

"Whatever, I don't care this book is awesome!"

"Fine have it your way," said Neji leaving.

(10 minutes later)

"KOUSEI UCHIHA GET BACK TO THE ACADEMY NOW!" yelled Sasuke leaning over his son.

"No, way dis book is awesome!"

"I specifically told you not to read that!"

"So…"

"GO TO THE ACADEMY, NOW!"

"NO!" shouted Kousei standing up.

Sasuke grabbed the book, from his son putting in his pocket, and pulled his son by the arm," You go to the academy right now, young man!"

"NO!"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Okay, I'll drag you back!" said Sasuke smirking.

"Wh-what, no you can't, I'll go!" said Kousei walking towards the academy.

"Hurry up," said Sasuke giving him a sharp slap on the but.

"H-Hai!" said Kousei gripping his bottom and then, running to the academy.

(Academy break time outside)

"Why, if it isn't Meisu the weak," said Jeki.

"I-I'm not weak," said Meisu.

"Well, why are you the only Hyuga that's hasn't gotten their Byukagan at age 5 you're already 7 1/2 and still don't have it and everyone except Kousei and your cousins calls you that and your cousins don't care that much for you either even your siblings call you that," he said pushing her down.

"Le-leave me alone!" said Meisu loudly.

"Make me," he said kicking dirt in her eyes.

"Why don't you fight back wimp!" taunted Jeki.

"Leave her alone," said Kousei coldly.

"Why, are you the nice police?!"

"No, but that's my best friend so you better back off!" said Kousei activating his sharingan.

"Make me Uchiha!" challenged Jeki pushing him.

"Fine," said Kousei punched him to the ground, but Jeki sprang to his feet and fought back.

"Kousei st-stop it!" yelled Meisu in concern standing up.

"OW!" yelled Kousei gripping his bruised shoulder.

"KOU-KOUSEI-KUN!"

"Leave him a-alone!" shouted Meisu.

"Shut up worthless HYUUGA!" shouted Jeki scornfully and Meisu punched him in the stomach with all her anger, but before he could fight back Iruka came up and broke it up.

"What, are you three doing?!"

"Fighting," said Jeki calmly.

"Well, I know that, why?" asked Iruka keeping Jeki and Kousei separated as Jeki tried to continue.

"Well, JEKI pushed Meisu down, called her weak, and kicked dirt in her eyes, so I punched him, then he fought back, and then Meisu punched him," explained Kousei glaring at Jeki.

"Is that true?"

"No," shouted Jeki.

"WHAT!" yelled Meisu and Kousei.

"That's not what happened you guys attacked me for no reason."

"You worthless little liar!" yelled Kousei being held back from a Iruka.

"Calm down Kousei I believe you, but I'll have to call all of your parents."

(Uchiha household that afternoon)

"First, you ditch school, then, you read a por-a book that I told you not to read, and got into a fight is there anything else you did?" asked Sasuke sitting at the table with Meeka behind him doing dishes as a favor while Sakura was pregnant.

"Dose seeing Meeka in the same bed with Sake Hakata count?"

"You little brat," shouted Meeka almost dropping a plate.

"What I did!"

"Meeka go home I'll talk to you later," said Sasuke calmly.

"But Unc-

"Now Meeka!"

"Fine," said Meeka leaving and childishly stuck her tongue out at Kousei.

"Kousei you are in big trouble now go wait for me in the living room."

"Yes sir…"

Kousei complaied and went to the living room leaning up against the wall. And after five minutes Sasuke entered and sat on the couch," Come here Kousei sit next to me."

"Yes, sir," Kousei asked nervously.

"I'm very disappointed in you…"

"I'm sorry, I deserve to be punished," said Kousei quietly allowing his hair to cobver his eyes.

"Alright, Kousei this hurts me more then it hurts me," said Sasuke pulling his son over his lap and removing his pants.

**SMACK**

"OWWWWW!"

"_HE'S WORSE THAN UNCLE ITACHI,_" thought Kousei remembering his uncle had once spanked him when he was four.

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK**

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSAMCKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK**

"PLEASE TOU-SAN," cried Kousei.

"It's almost over hand in there," said Sasuke putting one hand on his son's back.

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSAMCKSMACKSMACK**

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSAMCKSMACKSMACK**

"It's over Kousei," said Sasuke rubbing circles on his back gently.

"I-I'm…s-so so-sorry…Tou-san," cried Kousei.

"It's alright don't do any of this stuff again," said Sasuke pulling his son's pants back up and held him closely in a sitting position and comforted him for 5 minutes.

"I need to go speak with Meeka be good while I'm gone."

"A-Alright," sniffled Kousei.

(Hyuga household)

"Go straight to your room I don't want to see you till tomorrow and you're grounded for a month!" shouted Neji pointing to the stairs.

"But, Fath-

"NOW!"

"H-H-Hai!"

"Neji don't be so hard on her, you weren't this mad when Kaji or Henji ditched," said Tenten putting her hand on Neji's shoulder.

"It's different…"

"Why, because she's not as strong as them?"

"Hn"

"Neji go talk to her!"

"…"

"Now!"

"Fine!"

Neji walked up to his daughter's room to see his daughter obviously trying not to cry," I'm sorry I was hard on you."

"Don-Don't say th-that I-I desurved it."

"Why did you cut class," asked Neji sitting on her daughter's bed next to her.

"B-Because me and K-Kousei-kun were the o-only ones who hadn't d-ditched yet…"

"Oh, well I guess that's a decent reason, but you still shouldn't have, but, why were you in a fight…"

"Jeki, was pushing me down and kicked di-dirt in my eyes ,so Kousei defended me and Kousei got hurt so I started fi-fighting too, I'm sorry," said Meisu with a tear falling down her face.

"Well, even though that kid had it coming ,I don't want you in a fight at the academy again," said Neji wiping his daughter's eyes gently.

"Y-Yes s-sir, I'm so-sorry."

"_Wow,she's just like Hinata,"thought Neji."_

"Stay in your room til dinner you can train afterwards, but you're still grounded."

"O-okay."

(Meeka's house)

"I wish you were here Tou-san," said Meeka looking at a family portrait of her family including her little brother and sister she's not aloud to talk to because her mother thought she was a bad influence.

(_flashback)_

"_Dad, you're back," yelled 12 year old Meeka hugging her father._

"_You didn't think Jokadato could hold me did you?" asked Itachi ruffling his daughter's hair._

"_I missed you!"_

"_I know don't worry everything will be okay, I love you,Meeka."_

"_I love you too,Tou-san," said Meeka crying into her father._

"_I'm glad your a jounin we'll be going on missions together soon I bet."_

_(two weeks later)_

"_How long will you be gone for?" asked Meeka doing the dishes._

"_A mont-_

"_WHAT BUT FATHER!" yelled Meeka dropping a plate and shutting off the water._

"_I know Meeka, but this mission is really imported," said Itachi gripping her shoulders._

"_I don't want to loose you again," said Meeka placing her head on is chest and started crying hard._

"_Don't cry I'll be back," Itachi promised pulling his daughter closer._

"_Okay, just please be careful…"_

"_I will I promise."_

_(1 month later)_

"_Meeka, I'm sorry...but your father...was taken...by Akatsuki…"_

"_What!?"_

_I'm sorry he is under a jutsu and is back in the Akatsuki..._

"_But he just," sniffled Meeka trying not to cry in the presence of the anbu, but as soon as the anbu left she cried her eyes out she was a jounin, but at that moment she felt like a little a kid._

_(end flashback)_

"_You promised you'd be back well where are you Tou-san?!"_

Meeka snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her Uncle knocking," Come in."

"Meeka, what were you thinking if your father was here what would he say?" asked Sasuke walking in the small house.

"I don't know I've only seen him for two weeks in the past 6 years!" snapped Meeka.

"I know it's painful, but you can't go sleeping with a bunch of gu-

"It's not a bunch only Sake!"

"Still, you're too young to be have sex…"

"How would you know your not my father!"

"I know I'm not but I'm trying to help you."

"I don't want to talk to you stop interfering in my life!" yelled Meeka turning her back on him.

"I can't do that, Meeka, I care about you too much," tried Sasuke.

"Well, you took your sweet time to tell me that you didn't care about me when you found me!" said Meeka turning her head around.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you've still got your mom-

"My mom dosen't give a rat's ass about me!" shouted Meeka.

"I'm sure she love's you Meeka."

"Then why can't I see my siblings or talk to them, huh do you have the answer?!"

"I know you're upset, but don't take it out on me!" scolded Sasuke.

Meeka realized what she'd just said and felt horrible," I'm sorry I just miss him so much and Sake makes me remember my old life," said Meeka collapsing to the ground crying.

"It's okay Meeka I'm here for you," said Sasuke falling to the ground holding her close.

"Why'd he have to go, why?" asked Meeka crying into her uncle's neck.

"One day he'll be home don't worry, you'll see," cooed Sasuke holding Meeka closer for 5 minutes.

"I need to go home befour Sakura kills everyone with her being pregnant anger."

"Okay, thanks Uncle Sasuke."

"No thanks needed," said Sasuke wiping her remaining tears away.

(Meisu's training)

Meisu was hitting the training log with all her might for 20 minutes the pain in her hands was unbearable she was bleeding, but continued training. She kicked the log with the side of her leg for a good 30 minutes and fractured her right leg, but went straight into throwing practice shooting 100 kunai and 50 shurikens. Meisu collapsed, but forced herself to stand.

"Why, do you train so hard it's not going to change anything," said Kaji smirking coming to start his own training.

"Because I want t-to be str-stronger."

"There's no point to trying you'll always be in my shadow," said Kaji pushing her to the ground.

"No you're wrong!" shouted Meisu standing up.

"Meisu, even father knows I am and always will be stronger."

'T-That's not tr-true!"

"Well, do I have to remind you?"

"…"

"Lord Haishi was going to force Hinabi-sama to be the head of the family, but he said that if, I, received the cadged bird curse mark our father would remain heir, but father took you purposely because I am stronger and always will be. So just give up!"

"NO,I-I won't gi-give up try-trying no matter what y-you say!"

"Good for you but that won't change anything you're still weak!" spat Kaji.

Meisu was lost for words and starting to go how, but when she was half way there Kousei saw her.(He was running earns for his mom)

"Meisu, I told you to stop training like that," said Kousei running over to Meisu and forcing her to sit down on a bench.

"But I-

"Meisu you're going to kill yourself one day. Hold still my mom taught me a little medical nin jutsu I should be able to heal you're leg," said Kousei and then formed hand seals and green energy came from his hand as his hand went over Meisu's leg.

"Please, be more careful."

"I-I will sorry to h-hold you up…"

"Don't be helping you is never a problem," said Kousei smiling helping her up.

"Bye, Meisu-chan."

"Y-Yeah bye."

(Sasuke's house)

"Daddy," squeeled Sasuke youngest daughter, Koyuki, clinging to her father's leg. Koyuki had black hair that went to her shoulders, her skin was barely slightly lighter then her father, but still darker then, her mother's, her eyes were bright green and shinned brightly all the time, and she wore a dress similar to her mother's only her's had the Uchiha symbol on the back and was edged with white at the bottom and on two sides where it partly went up.

"Calm down, Koyuki," said Sasuke laughing at his 3 year old daughter.

"Where, were you eawliew?"

"Talking to Meeka ,"said Sasuke picking up his daughter.

"Why," asked Koyuki starring at her father's hair.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Okay, Daddy!" said Koyuki playing with her father's hair.

"Oh, it's seven o'clock time for you to take a bath."

"NO DADDY PLEASE," begged Koyuki trying to get out of her father's arms while kicking him.

"Koyuki stop it!"

Koyuki hugged her father's neck," Sowwy…"

"That's okay, hunny I'm sorry I yelled." Sasuke for some reason was a little bothered by his daughter most of the time. After that Sasuke got everything ready for his daughter's bath and placed her into the tub. Then, he started putting shampoo in his daughter's black hair and rubbing body gel on her.

"Daddy stop you're tickling me," laughed Koyuki.

Sasuke laughed slightly at his daughter," Try to ignore it okay sweety?"

"Pfft, Okay,Daddy!"

After 10 minutes Sasuke was done giving Koyuki a bath and drained the tub and grabbed a towel to dry his daughter and then, hehelped her put on her PJs.

"Okay, time for bed sweety."

"Buuu Daaaddyyyyyy!" whined Koyuki.

"No, Koyuki," said Sasuke sternly.

"Pweeease!"

"NO!"

"BU-

"NO, NOW STOP BEGING!"

"I'm sowwy Daddy," said Koyuki stepping away her father.

Sasuke bet down and held his daughter tightly," I'm sorry I yelled sweety, but when Daddy sense "no" it means NO."

"Kay…"

"Come on baby time for bed," said Sasuke picking up Koyuki. Sasuke put Koyuki to bed and laid down on his bed waiting for his wife to return home from her doctor's appointment to check on the new Uchiha. After, an hour Sakura came home with a huge smile.

"Why, are you so happy," asked Sasuke smirking.

"Well, you know you said 9 was the limit of heirs we would have?" asked Sakura laying on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, so," shrugged Sasuke.

"Well, then this is the last time I'll be pregnant then," said Sakura excitedly.

"We're having twins that's great!"

"I'm so happy only 3 more months of pregnancy," said Sakura rolling onto her back.

"Yeah, well good night my Cherry Blossom."

"Night my love."

(3:00 A.M.)

Sasuke had just woke up from a nightmare so he went downstairs and drank some water and on his way back upstairs he checked up on his kids.

Kousei was sleeping on his stomach because of the spanking he got, Obito was sleeping on his right side facing his wall because for some reason his curse mark hurt when he slept on it, Kakashi, Shimku, and Hana were sleeping in a queen sized bed togeather laying on their backs with their feet kicking away their blankets and their arms spread out, and when he want to check on Koyuki she was tossing and turning in her sleep and sweating so Sasuke walked over to her and started shaking her lightly," Koyuki, wake up."

Koyuki shot up and started crying," SHHH,it's okay Daddy's here," cooed Sasuke hugging her and patting her back gently.

"Daddy, 'm scawed," sniffled Koyuki.

"It's okay I'll stay with you all night baby."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise." Sasuke kept his promise and never left his daughter's side.

(One month later at the hospital)

"So, Meeka what seems to be wrong ,"asked the medical ninja.

"I don't know I keep throwing up every morning, my breasts are swollen, and I'm really tired all the time.

"Here take this," said the medical ninja handing her a small package.

"What's this?" asked Meeka looking at it.

"A pregnancy test…"

"What do i do if it says positive?"

"Well, why don't you talk to your aunt about it."

"Alright thank you," said Meisu bowing and then quickly going home and taking the test.

Meeka went pale looking at it and shuddered," Pos-Positive.

"No," said Meeka collapsing to the ground crying.

"This can't be happening me and Sake were so careful."

"_Aunt Sakura and Uncle Sasuke are going to be so mad and what about Sake," _thought Meeka while she cried.

"I'll have to see Aunt Sakura," said Meeka standing up going over to Sasuke and Sakura's house.

(At the front door of Sasuke and Sakura's house)

KNOCKKNOCK

"Oh,hello Meeka, what's wrong," asked Sakura opening the door.

"I'm pr-pr-pregnant."

"Oh, no Meeka how could this happen?"

"Do you know who the father is?" asked Sakura sighing.

"Yes…"

"Who is it?"

"Sake…Sake Hakata."

"I'll tell you some tips later, but right now you need to talk to Sake," said Sakura gripping her shoulders.

"Alright thank you," said Meeka lowering her head with tear filled eyes.

"Don't worry It'll be okay," assured Sakura lifting Meeka's chin smiling.

(Kakashi's house)

KNOCKKNOCK

"Oh, Hi Meeka what's up?" asked Arashi.

"Um, is Sake home?"

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to him alone can you please tell him that?"

"Sure give me a second."

"SAKE,MEEKA IS HERE!" screamed Arashi.

"OKAY I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

"QUEIT I'M TRYING TO READ!"yelled Kakashi.

"Sake, I need to talk with you alone," said Meeka as Sake came to the door.

"Okay."

"DAD I'M GOING TO HANG OUT WITH MEEKA!"

"ALRIGHT BE HOME BY 10!"

"OKAY!"

"Okay, let's go Meeka…"

"Yeah."

After 10 minutes they were at the park were they met when they were 7.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" asked Sake taking Meeka's hand.

"I'm preg-pr-pre-pregnent."

"What,but we had condoms," said Sake in a shaky voice.

"I know, but…I'm still pregnant."

Sake took a moment to gather all the information," Don't worry Meeka I'll stand by you all the way," said Sake calming down.

"Thank you Sake," said Meeka starting to cry.

Sake wrapped his arms around her," SHHHHH,it's okay baby I'm here I'm here."

"Sake what are we going to do we're only 16!"

"We'll figure this out don't worry," said Sake holding her tighter. Meeka kept crying in his arms for 10 minutes.

"Thanks for the inspiration ,"said Jiraiya.

"Why do you have to be so cruel," cried Meeka.

"JIRAIYA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"C-calm down Sake."

"Can't you see we are having a moment."

"I remember when you too were rivals yeah those were the good days."

"Sake I'm going to talk with my aunt," said Meeka drying her tears.

"Okay, I'm going to talk with my Dad."

"Here's some advice for you Jiraiya if you ever make Meeka sad again there might be dire consequences," whispered Sake into Jiraiya's ear.

"Got it," said Jiraiya gulping.

"Good I'll catch you later."

(Kakashi's house)

"Dad,I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what's on your mind?" asked Kakashi setting his book down on an end table.

"Well, I got Meeka Uchiha pr-pr-pr-PREGNET," said Sake nervously.

"…WHAT?!"

"W-we d-did have condoms, b-but they ap-appently didn't work."

"WELL,I COULD HAVE QUESSED THAT!"

"Sake I'm so disappointed in you…"

"ANKO!"

"What do you want now, Kakashi I was eating dango?"

"It appears our son has gotten Meeka Uchiha pregnant."

"SAKE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

"We did have protection."

"WELL THAT SURE WORKED DIDN'T IT!"

"Mom, please stop yelling."

"I'LL YELL AS MUCH AS I WANT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!"

"WELL I DID NO AMOUNT OF YELLING CAN CHANGE THAT!"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"NO, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN SHE IS?!"

"SHE'S AN UCHIHA SHE'LL SURVIVE!"

"SHE HAPPENS TO BE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

"WELL DON'T TALK TO HER LOOK AT HER UNLESS YOU'RE ON A MISSION TOGEATHER!"

"NO YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM HER!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" shouted Anko slapping Sake.

"ANKO," yelled Kakashi.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU WEREN'T LISTING!"

"THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING!"

"WHAT'S THAT MEAN?!"

"GOOD BYE!"

Sake ran into his room and packed his stuff.

"Sake stop you don't have to leave," said Kakashi trying to stop him.

"Yes,I do I won't abandon Meeka!"

"But, you'll abandon you're family?!

"You really don't get it,I thought out of all people you'd understand."

"Brother where are you going?" asked Arashi.

"I don't know, but I'll try to visit you ,Rin, Haruka, Hatsumi maybe Dad.

"But why?"

"Because I need to be with the woman baring my child."

"Okay, I understand good luck."

"Thanks, buddy," said Sake ruffling his brother's hair.

(Meeka's house)

KNOCKKNOCK

"Sake what are you doing here?"

"My parents wanted me to abandon you,but I can't could I stay with you I could help pay bills."

"Of course!"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You know where the bed is."

Sake laid down on the bed and took a quick nap, but his sleep was haunted by memories of his parents.

--

"Kousei-kun!" yelled Meisu running to catch-up.

"Oh, hey Meisu," said Kousei stopping for a moment so she could catch her breathe.

"So what are you doing here?"

"My mom wanted m-me to pick up some more kunai."

"Oh, I'm here to pick up a new shuriken set cause my little brother lost them…"

"He didn't mean to I guess it's my fault for not showing how to use them right."

"But he did the same thing to Obito. And he wasn't as nice about it…

_(flashback)_

"_SHHIIIIIIIIIMMKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

"_AHHHHHHHH, I'M SORRY NII-SAN!"_

"_SORRY'S NOT GUNNA CUT IT!" yelled Obito chasing him down the street._

"_BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I NEEDED TO PRACTICE AND YOU SAID I COUL-_

"_DON'T TURN THIS AROUND ON ME I SAID BAAAAAARRRROOOOOOOOOW, NOT DEASTROY!"_

"_DON'T KILL ME!"_

"_I'LL DO WORSE THEN THAT!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KOUSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HEEEEEEEELP OBITO'S GOING TO KILL ME!" cried Shimku._

"_OBITO, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Kousei._

"_NOO WAYYYYYY!" shouted Obito gripping his brother's neck._

"_AHHHHH, NII-SAN!"_

"_Obito!" yelled Kousei punching his brother's head and holding his little brother close._

"_What is wrong with you?"_

"_He destroyed my Shuriken set!"_

"_He didn't mean to and you let him barrow it knowing he wasn't good at shuriken jutsu," said Kousei._

"_But he-_

"_Just leave him alone!"_

"_Fine," said Obito leaving._

"_Thank you Nii-san," said Shimku hugging his brother._

"_Hey, Nii-san can you teach me how to do the shuriken jutsu?" asked Shimku letting go of his brother and stepping back._

"_Sorry I've got academy homework maybe some other time," said Kousei poking his brother's forehead._

"_Fine," said Shimku frowning._

_--_

"Oh, s-so that was the screaming th-that day…"

"Yeah, dad was pissed because he was on a mission and told us to stay home."

"So, how many kunai does your mom need?" asked Kousei walking in the ninja supplies store with Meisu.

"She said she needs two basic sets."

"Oh, isn't your birthday coming up soon?" asked Kousei making Meisu jerk a bit.

"A- Y-yeah…It's kinda weird me and Kaji aren't technically twins…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was born March 20th at 11:57 p.m. and Kaji was born March 21st at 12:01 a.m. ."

"Cool, so you're older."

"Yeah…"

"…So what do you want?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Come on I don't say that come on you got me that custom kunai for my birthday. What do you want?"

"Really you don't ne-

"I know, but I want to come on," begged Kousei.

"W-well…I kinda don't know…"

"How can you not know haven't your parents asked you or something?"

"No, we don't really ask for things they just somehow read our minds and get something great."

"This is difficult."

"So Meisu with your training hows it going, you haven't been training with me as much lately?"

"Oh, I'm doing pretty good, but my shrunken keep get-getting d-dull."

"Want to train tomorrow?"

"S-sure."

"_Okay so I'll get Meisu a custom shuriken sharpening kit," thought Kousei._

--

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ COMMENT!!


	9. ch 8 Uchiha family starting to break

It was a bright day in Konoha the sun was almost straight up in the sky ,surrounded by many white fluffy clouds, and indicating it was 1:30 and most of the academy was being let out. And the front of the academy was covered with the students that were dismissed started on their way home except Kousei who stood against a tree with an old swing swaying as a gentle wind blew threw as he silently waited for Meisu.(Kousei always walked Meisu home).

Since the academy had recently changed so students who were doing poorly and easier classes weren't helping would get extra help. Meisu was one of them, but Kousei knew she didn't need it. He always trains with Meisu and knows she should be in higher level classes, but he also knew why she was getting extra help that she didn't need… In training it would take a while for Kousei get Meisu at her full power because she would hold back and she was even worse at holding back in the academy; which really annoyed Kousei knowing that his best friend had to go to extra classes and have people make fun of her calling her Meisu the weak(which her twin dubbed her).

After 15 minutes Kousei took off his small blue backpack and took out a sketchpad opening it to the center where he placed a pencil to hold his place of a drawing he stared when Iruka was explaining chakra control for the tenth time that week causing Kousei to subconsciously draw. When Iruka had finished his lecture and started on a new topic Kousei put a pencil where the picture was, since he wasn't really paying attention to what he was drawing he wasn't sure what he drew. Usually he drew landscape since it was one of his weak points, even though people told him he was good he wanted to be great, but when he's bored he'd draw what he felt subconsciously and find out what he drew later.

Kousei looked at the picture and was in shocked to see what he had draw. It was a sketch of Meisu's face only she had her hair down and looked forward peacefully, she had no shirt on, but luckily he had not gone more then two inches below her neck, and the whole sketch was surrounded by fluffy clouds much like the ones currently in the sky. He didn't understand it he only saw Meisu as a friend and sparring partner he didn't have a crush on her!

"_I can't have a crush on her no way…Tou-san said I'm too young for that stuff, but why did I…OH!I know! Kaa-san said when I was little said I had an over active imagination guess I still have it," thought Kousei turning to a clear page in his sketch book. "Hmm, what should I draw," thought Kousei looking around the area," everything looks so boring…I know I'll draw dragon on the acade- Geez I'm started to sound like Shimku," thought Kousei sighing. "I guess I'll just sit here…," though Kousei putting away his sketch pad._

After 10 minutes Kousei's boredom reached it's peak and he decided to climb tree to pass time. Which it did for all of two minutes. Kousei sighed and started to climb down only to see his foot got between two big branches and a slightly weaker branch. "Crap," muttered Kousei trying to free his foot by leaning forward closer to it thinking it'd come out easy if it wasn't at an angle, but unfortunately he lost his grip falling to his side broke the third branch allowing his body to fall to the side he closed his eyes when his face was two feet from the ground, but he didn't feel pain in his face but his ankle and foot. "Ow," muttered Kousei looking up to see his foot still caught in the branches. H e figured when he fell his foot was moved forward enough to have it change position by 180 degrees. Kousei sighed in relief.

"Kousei-kun!" yelled a concerned voice Kousei recognized as Meisu's.

"Meisu, can you help me, please?" asked Kousei nervously smiling.

"Yes of corse," said Meisu rushing over to the tree and striking one of the branches with a kunai.

"OOF! Give a guy a warning first," said Kousei as he hit the ground.

"You okay?" asked Meisu standing Kousei up.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Kousei rubbing the back off his neck.

"Are y-

"Yeah, I'm sure come on let's just go home."

"Kay," replied Meisu walking beside Kousei towards the south where the Hyuga compound is very close to the Uchiha.

After a couple minutes of silently walking Meisu broke the silence," I'm doing good in the extra classes they said I was the best in that cl-

"Meisu you're so weird! You're probably stronger then me, but you never show it to anyone! I mean if you wanted to you could probably kick your brother's ass!" yelled Kosuei walking down the street with Meisu.

"I'm equal matched to you if best," insisted Meisu quickly.

"But why do you never show your true power? How can people know you if they don't even know your power?" asked Kousei angrily.

"I..I-I…well it's just that…ummm," stammered Meisu twiddling with her fingers.

"Hey, I thought we were done with the shuttering when you talk to me," said Kousei smiling to lighten the mood.

"Sorry…"

"Meisu stop being so quiet and apologetic!…You know what I'm going to train with you and we're going to show everyone what we can do!" shouted Kousei stopping.

"W-What?!" asked Meisu stopping with him.

"You heard me come on," said Kousei pulling Meisu by the hand to the training grounds.

(Training ground)

"First, off we need to get you your Byukagan," said Kousei.

"What, how are you going to do that?" asked Meisu.

"I'm going to come at you fast and try to shock you into it your not the only one who holds back in

the academy," said Kousei getting into a fighting stance.

"_That's a little hypocritical Kousei considering we're doing this because I'm holding back," thought Meisu. _

"…"

After a moment of thinking Meisu swallowed hard and said," Okay, come at me!"

"Alright," said Kousei as he tried to deal a punch in her face, but Meisu quickly dodged it. Kousei continued to try to deal punches, but after the tenth attempt He started going faster, but

the faster he went the more Meisu's heart rate increased, but he finally Kousei hit Meisu in the face and continued while inside of Meisu not even she realized the anger boiling inside her from the feeling of uselessness, but after Kousei hit her for the ninth time Meisu's eyes grew more intense with anger, and her skin around her eyes pooped out in thin angular lines like blood veins. She had finally got her bloodline limit after all these years she finally felt that she wasn't completely useless.

Meisu started trying to hit Kousei's chakra points will Kousei activated his Sharingan. "Got, to be faster then that, Meisu," shouted Kousei hitting her in her face, but he can to realize it was a shadow clone and looked behind his head and Meisu hit him with a steady steam of chakra right over his heart making him fall. Kousei stood back up and started trying to hit her again faster this time they were now fighting at genin level at the least they were both tired and wanted to stop at that point, but they continued for another fifteen minutes.

"Kousei I don't feel to good…," said Meisu weakly with her vision blurring and taking a step to the side to stop herself from falling.

"Me neither." After Kousei said that they both collapsed from exhaustion.

(3 hours later)

"Kousei, Kousei wake up!" a voice called to Kousei desperately, lightly shaking Kousei's shoulder. Kousei's face scrunched up recognizing the voice as his father, then, as he blinked a lot and turned his head to his right so he was looking at his father's face. His father's calm face which Kousei and his siblings had become accustomed to was not found instead a face of worry and fear.

"_Tou-san…," thought Kousei regretfully. _He didn't mean to make his father worry not to mention he'd told him multiple time to keep control of the situation. Kousei closed his eyes to end the eye contact knowing that his father's face could change to anger at any moment and Kousei defently didn't want to see his father's disappointed eyes look at him like he was some little kid.

"Meisu get up," said a much less concerned voice as Meisu's eyes opened in recognition of her father's voice. Neji had right away looked with his Byukagan to look at their bodies to make sure they were fine, not to mention Meisu was his least favorite which pissed some people off. Neji was even angry at himself for it he didn't like to he just couldn't see his daughter as much worth. That always Neji feel sick to the stomach he loved her deep down and he knew it he only wished his daughter knew, but he never said the right things.

"Huh, w-what happened," asked Meisu forcing herself to sit up. When she saw her father's face she felt worse.

"_Dose he even care?" thought Meisu holding back the urge to cry._ No matter how hard she tried it seemed she would never be good enough to earn her father affection. She wanted to say that it was impossible to earn it, but her uncle always told her "Never give up" and what ever happened she promised herself she would live by those words. And she tried she honestly did, but after years of being trembled on and low self a stem made it hard, but she tried.

"I think we over did it with the training," said Kousei too exhausted to sit up and was wincing from the pain in and on his chest.

"Yeah, guess so," said Meisu coughing up a small amount of blood while her father kneeled down rubbing circles on her back lightly who was now more concerned. _"Meisu…"_

"What were you two thinking you never take sparring that far," scolded Sasuke looking at both of them sternly. _"I'll have serious "discussion" with him tomorrow, but for today I'll let him rest," thought Sasuke." _Sasuke lightly ran his fingers threw his son's hair as a way to tall him "it's okay I'm not mad you can look at me" which Kousei understood and opened his eyes looking at his father he saw his father still looked slightly concerned, but he looked more like what Kousei was use to.

"He th-thought I could get my Byukagan if I-I was shocked into it and it worked, but we lost control," said Meisu nervously. _"I hope he doesn't think it was Kousei's fault…It was mine like most things," thought Meisu disappointed in herself and allowed her head to fall forward along with her hair that had came loose during the spar," I should have told Kousei no that this wouldn't have happened or if I showed off a bit. This is all my fault…" thought Meisu._

"Wait you have your Byukagan?" asked Neji in disbelief loosing all concerns for his daughter's welfare, but was very interested in her power.

"Y-yes Father," said Meisu quickly snapping out of her depressing thoughts_," Is he proud of me? Just this once let him be proud of me please, please…"_

"Well, it's about time I was starting to think you'd never get it," said Neji rolling his eyes causing Meisu back in depression.

"_He still doesn't think good of me… Even after all my training I've worked so hard for him why can't he just…" thought Meisu praying tears didn't fall, but then quickly thought," Hey, it just means I'll have to work harder maybe I could improve on my Byukagan- Yeah I'll just work harder._" And somehow that cheered Meisu up quickly, but she kept a straight face and put her hair behind her ears.

"Anyways…you need to stay focused on what your trying to do or you'll lose control of the

situation," said Sasuke while Meisu stayed in her thoughts.

"Yes s-sir," said Kousei forcing himself up. Which snapped Meisu out of her thought and stood up in hopes to help him stand, but came to realize she needed help standing also and took a step to side to keep herself form from falling.

Sasuke walked closer to Kousei and lifted him onto his back knowing all to well how tired he was remembering when he returned to the village and was allowed to train again he and Neji got into a huge fight on which was stronger Byukagan or sharingan and ended up sparring and both we're injured so badly they ended up unconscious, but lucky enough to not go to the hospital.

Neji simply helped Meisu to stay standing knowing that she was probably down that he didn't show her that he was proud. Neji decided he'd find a way to show Meisu he was happy she got her Byukagan.

(Sasuke and Kousei on the way home)

"Kousei, I was worried about you. I had no idea were you for the past 3 and ½ hours. I've told you countless times not to get so caught up in a fight you loose your senses. Were they empty words, Kousei? Do you not care for my rules?" scolded Sasuke with Kousei still on his back exhausted and resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"Yes, I care what you…say…I'm sorry…I wasn't…thinking I'm sorry…I'm sorry," said Kousei drained of power with his voice slowly fading into sleep.

"Don't scare me like that again…" that was the last thing Kousei heard before he went into full sleep mode.

"Rest up Kousei…," said Sasuke realizing is son was asleep and couldn't help, but smile a bit.

(Hyuga household)

"Wow, Meisu you took your sweet time to get your Byukagan," said Neji as they entered the Hyuuga compound with Meisu who was trying to make it seem like she was fine by walking by herself, but she couldn't help but wince a few times which she hid from her father.

"You're making it sound like I had a choice," said Meisu trying not to sound angry at her father for saying it in those words.

"So you can talk with out shuttering," said Neji bewildered.

"Why, i-is everyone so surprised by that except Kousei-kun?" asked Meisu. _"He doesn't even believe I can talk right what's next he'll say I eat to slow!"_

"Because you seem so shy all the time," said Neji making sure Meisu didn't see it as a put down.

"_Maybe I seem shy because most of the time people won't listen except Kousei," thought Meisu._

"_I need to say something to show her I'm proud of her for her work…"_

"Well, you need to start training with me and your brothers now," said Neji no noticing Meisu go pale with shock.

"_F-father IS n-noticing me n-no way!"_ thought Meisu to shocked to move at the moment.

(The next day Kousei, Kaji, Minato, and Shikaru Academy detention)

Outside the class room right to left was Kousei, Kaji, Minato, and Shikaru. Kousei in his average close was sitting back with his arms crossed looking pissed. He didn't even want to do that stupid prank, but Minato kept pestering him. Kaji was in a blue version of his father's old out fit with long, bulky, black pants looking slightly less pissed then him he actually wanted to do the prank, but he should have know that he was the only one who is able to do a prank right. Minato leaned back wondering if there was a way to weasel out of this _"Tou-san said the next time I pull a prank he said he wouldn't use his hand," thought Minato. _After remembering the threat desperately trying to find a way out of this. _"Geez mom's gonna be pissed oh well she'll just ground me. Wow I get to continue to do nothing scary…" thought Shikaru getting ready to take a nap._

"Why, did I let you idiots talk me into that?" asked Kousei angrily.

(_flashback)_

"_Hey, let's have some fun with sensei," said Minato devilishly as he, Kaji, and Shikaru entered the classroom full of under achievers class._

"_Well, I guess I've not nothing better to do," said Shikaru yawning while Kaji nodded as a way of saying "I'm in"._

"_What are you guys talking about," asked Kousei coming into the classroom overhearing by accident. All thogh he didn't want to get involved his curiosity was sparked._

"_We're gonna play a prank on sensei," said Minato laughing quietly._

"_Well leave me out of it," said Kousei walking away agitated by his stupidity._

"_But we need you to make it work," said Minato fake sweetly._

"_Yeah, and I care because?" asked Kousei turning his head around giving him a "You're an idiot no way in hell I'm I doing a prank with you"._

"_Are you chicken?" asked Minato mockingly._

"_NO!" shouted Kousei. "Geez he's an idoit," thought Kousei. _

"_Afraid of your mom's rage?" asked Minato._

"_You better shut up!" shouted Kousei turning around fuming. "No one talks about my mom," shouted Kousei in his mind._

"_Or are you afraid of your dad spanking you?" asked Minato. That pissed Kousei off his dad spanked way too hard it shouldn't even be used as a taunting tool especially because Kousei once ended up over the hokage's lap when he was 6 and they weren't even half as painful as his dad's._

"_Shut up!" shouted Kousei walking up to Minato ready to clobber him._

"_I thought Uchihas were brave I guess I was wrong," said Minato calmly. That did it he couldn't have Minato saying bad things about Uchihas._

"_FINE, what are we going to do dobe?" asked Kousei angrily crossing his arms._

"_Okay Shikaru and Kaji will start yelling at other then when sensei is distracted Kousei will start _

_yelling at Kaji then, I'll put glue in sensei's chair," said Minato snickering," It'll be great."_

"_Shikaru, where would be the best place for you, Kaji, and Kousei to fight?" asked Minato knowing Shikaru had inherited his parents intellect._

"_In the upper right hand corner of the room. Cause if we did in the front you'd be in his proverbial vision and the same goes for the upper left corner since his desk is on the left side of the room."_

"_Okay let's do this," said Kaji. "hmm this will be intresting," thought Kaji._

"_Alright class quiet down," said Iruka entering the room as Minato, Kaji, Shikaru, and Kousei got into their positions. "Something doesn't seem right," thought Iruka._

"_I'm better at throwing a kunai!" yelled Shikaru._

"_NO I AM!" shouted Kaji._

"_Well, I'm better then both of you!" shouted Kousei._

"_Kaji, Kousei, Shikaru sit down!" shouted Iruka._

"_I'm way better then you Uchiha!" shouted Kaji._

"_Shut up Hyuga!" shouted Kousei. "I've always wanted to say that," thought Kousei._

"_Hey brake it up," said Iruka trying to calm down the fake fight as Minato put glue in his seat._

"_Yes, sensei," said the boys as they noticed Minato's success._

"_Iruka Sensei, Minato, put glue in your seat," shouted a girl in the front row with light red hair looking similar to Sakura and Naruto's little sister Kioko. Iruka looked back to see Minato freeze in a creeping position with glue in his hand._

"_Minato wait outside the classroom!" shouted Iruka pointing to the door._

"_No way I'm taking all the blame," thought Minato._

"_Kaji, Kousei, and Shikaru were just distracting you they were part of it too!" shouted Minato._

"_You cheap sell out!" shouted Kousei. "Why that little…" thought Kousei._

"_All four of you go wait outside the classroom!" commanded Iruka._

_(end flashback)_

"Shut up Uchiha!" shouted Kaji. _"Psh, talking like he's so great…"_

"Hey, guys listen to this song I just wrote I think It'll make you all feel better," said Kousei clearing his throat and changing it to make it sound like our favorite fat boy from south park.

"I hate you guys!"

"…"

"You guys are idiots."

"…"

"Especially Kaji!" sang Kousei smiling briefly and Kaji giving him a death glare.

"…"

"I hate him the most!"

"Okay now let's try it all together."

"I hate you guys- come on you guys know the words."

"Especially Kaji."

"At least I don't need to steal jokes from south park to be funny," smirked Kaji.

"Care to explain what you all thought you were doing?" asked Iruka.

"They made me put glue in your seat," said Minato calmly making Kousei's face go tomato red with anger.

"WHAT, I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DO THIS, BUT YOU MOCKED ME AND MY FAMILY! YOU

LIER!" shouted Kousei.

"You're the lair."

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled Kousei being held back be Shikaru.

"Calm down Kousei," said Shikaru having trouble holding him.

"Getta grip Uchiha he's just an idiot in trouble!" shouted Kaji.

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Shut it I'm trying to help you!"

"Enough! I've called all of you're parents they'll be he any minute so calm down!" shouted Iruka.

"Kay," said Shikaru releasing Kousei causing Kousei to hit the floor.

"_How-why-this-this isn't fair I'm not gonna take this shit!" thought Kousei angrily standing up and walking across the room._

"Kousei Uchiha sit back down," said Iruka sternly.

"…" Kousei replied by jumping out the window and running away quickly.

"Kousei!" shouted Iruka.

"_Dammit I can't leave with the students still here…" thought Iruka as three angry parents looking came into the room._

"Kaji I expected better of you," scolded Neji. _"What possessed him to do this!"_

"_Father I…," thought Kaji looking away._ All though Kaji had his father's respects already and was a jerk somewhere deep inside him always had a fear of making his father loose respect for him. Kaji put his head in his heads almost ready to break down in tears this was the first time Kaji felt remorse for his actions.

"Shikaru, let's go your mother's going to be yelling at both of us," said Shikamaru sighing knowing he'd soon be feeling like his father did.

"Alright, might as well get it over with it's so troublesome," sighed Shikaru going with his father.

"Minato, your father will talk with you when we get home," said Hinata sternly.

"Yes, mother…"

"Now all of you report here tomorrow for your punishment," said Iruka.

"Hai…" they replied before leaving.

"Where's Kousei?" asked Sasuke walking in.

"He got mad and ran off to quick for me to g-

"Kuso…Gomenasai Iruka-san I can assure you he'll be in deep trouble.'

"Don't be too rough on him he's still a kid," said Iruka leaving.

--5 hours later 5:30--

"Dang it were am I," said Kousei to himself realizing he didn't pay attention to where he was going. Kousei's rage all faded in a second realizing he was in a forest that the wasn't familiar.

"Wh-where am I?…"

Kousei suddenly heard a rustling from a bush. "W-who's there?" asked Kousei holding a kunai in front of him.

"Meow!" said a cat leaving the bush. Kousei sighed in relief and calmed him self and looked up and studied the sun's position to see where he should go.

"Everything's fine I just lost my cool for a second," said Kousei going towards his home.

After 15 minutes of traveling Kousei found it strange he hadn't found his way out of the forest yet. The, he heard rustling from behind and quickly turned around to be faced with a giant centipede. Kousei stumbled backwards going pale from fear._" I don't want to die! I don't wanna die," thought Kousei now_ _unable to move Kousei closed his eyes and started to shake as a few tears fell expecting an attack, but all Kousei heard was a sword cutting and blood splattering. _Kousei opened his eyes and to his relief saw his father kill the beast easily and quickly.

"Kousei are you okay?" asked Sasuke quickly kneeling down to his son.

"Y-Yeah," said Kousei still in shock and shaking.

"Thank Kami," was all Sasuke tightly embracing his son.

"Tou-san…"

"I was so worried about you," said Sasuke with a few tears falling.

"I'm sorry Tou-sama," cried Kousei snaking his arms around his father's neck and putting his head in his shoulder. They remained like that for a while. Sasuke was relived his son was safe he just wanted him to remain his arms he didn't even want to think about what could have happened. He loved his children more than life and he promised himself when they where born he'd always keep them safe. It was becoming clear that Kousei would be a challenge to keep safe, but Sasuke would do anything to make sure he was.

Kousei was still a little scared, but it felt better to be in his father's arms knowing he'd be safe. Kousei wanted to stay like that for longer, but his father soon gripped his shoulders and shifted position so he and his son would be looking in each other's eyes. "Kousei never scare me like that again! I don't want to lose you. I love you so much and I was so worried!" said Sasuke quickly.

"I'm so sorry Otou-sama I didn't mean to…"

"I know come on let's go home," said Sasuke sighing standing his son up.

(Uchiha house)

"Kousei, what's wrong I know you are not the type of person to pull a prank and I know your mother and I raised you better especially to go off alone and not watching were your going," scolded Sasuke standing over Kousei with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry," mumbled Kousei.

"Kousei, you know better-

"Then to act so foolishly," finished Kousei having recovered from his scare in the forest.

"Why, did you do it?" asked Sasuke sternly.

"I never did anything like this in the academy!" shouted Sauske.

"Well, I'm not you Dad!" shouted Kousei walking away.

"But you are my son and I expect you to behave like it!" yelled Sasuke pulling him back by his arm.

"SO DOSEN'T MEAN I HAVE TO BE LIKE YOU!" shouted Kousei ripping away from him.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO BEHAVE AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF!" shouted Sasuke loosing all patents.

"SO I HAVE TO BE PERFECT?!"

"CLOSE TO IT YOU ARE AN UCHIHA!"

"YEAH, WELL I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DO THAT STUPID PRANK!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU DO IT?!"

"BECAUSE MINATO CALLED ME A WIMP AND MOKED OUR FAMILY I WASN'T GONNA WALK AWAY AND TAKE THAT!"

"ALL NAMIKAZE MEN ARE IDIOTS NEVER LISTEN TO THEM!"

"THEN WHY'S NARUTO LORD HOKAGE?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S STRONG!"

"SO IF I WAS AN IDIOT BUT WAS STRONGER THEN HIM I COULD BE HOKAGE?!"

"YES!"

"THAT'S STUPID!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" yelled Sasuke pointing to the stairs.

"NO!"

"GO NOW!"

"NO, I WON'T!" shouted Kousei stubbornly stomping his foot hard on the ground.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Sasuke was tired of arguing and pulled his son over his knee and pulled down hid son's pants and underwear. Sasuke really should have let himself calm down first so he wouldn't over do it.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"OOOOOW Otou-san pl-please! 'M s-sorry!" said Kousei biting his lip.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"PL-PL-PLEASE I-I-I-I-I'LL B-BE GOOD I-I-I SW-SWEAR, I-I-I'M S-S-SORRY!" cried Kousei.

**SMACK**

"O-OTOU-SAN!" begged Kousei.

"You have been very disrespectful this week and you worried me , A LOT not only today, but yesterday as well and I'm going to make sure you learn!" scolded Sasuke removing his belt and doubling it.

"N-NO…O-Otou-s-san! No more! Please 'M SORRY! 'm sorry," sobbed Kousei.

"Shh, Kousei, it'll be over quickly."

"_Better make sure not to over do it…" thought Sasuke._

**CRACK**

"AHHHHHHHH! T-Tou-s-s-sa-sama!"

**CRACK CRACK**

"P-Please…T-Tou-s-san…"

**CRACK CRACK**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"It's over Kousei, shh, It's over," Sasuke assured his son while he rubbed large circles on his son's back, but Kousei couldn't hear his father's words because his sobbing drained it out.

"TOU-SAAAAAAAAN!" cried Kousei as if the spanking were still going on.

"It's alright, Kousei, Shh, now," soothed Sasuke slowly fixing his cloths and pulling him into a gentle embrace as he sat on the couch holding Kousei close to him.

"I-I-I-I'm…so sor-sorry," cried Kousei.

"I know Kousei it's alright, shh," soothed Sasuke holding Kousei closely against his chest. "Kousei it's okay, shh, I'm here, Daddy's got cha," cooed Sasuke continuing to rub his son's back lightly.

"I-I'm sor-sorry," cried Kousei wrapping his arms around his father's neck tightly. Kousei fell asleep soon after that and Sasuke didn't want to wake him so he soon fell asleep with his son for 2 hours until Sakura came home along with the rest of the children that were being watched by family friends and at the academy while Sakura was on a mission and Sasuke was helping decode something at Anbu H.Q. .

"Kousei, go on up to your room until dinner," said Sasuke sternly.

"Yessir…"

--

"_I think Tou-san still loves me, cause he did still give me comfort like always and said he loved me, but still he's never used his belt on any of us, and he's never taken it that far before. I don't get it…," thought Kousei._

"_I feel so alone is this how you felt Meisu before we met…," _thought Kousei laying on his stomach on his bed and crying softly_," I don't get it."_

(_Flashback)_

"_Fight back, loser!" shouted a boy pushing down Meisu._

"_You can't can you?" taunted another boy kicking dirt in her eyes._

"_Why are you even in the academy you can't do anything so why even bother?" asked the girl scornfully while she folded her arms._

_The boys and girl took turns punching and kicking Meisu, but she refused to fight against those form the same village unless during a match or sparring. Meisu always believed it was wrong to do that which it was. Even if it was for her self defense she just didn't think it was right so she learned to just take it._

"_Why isn't anyone helping her I have to help he," thought Naruto from a distance and started to approach the group._

"_Leave her alone," shouted Kousei as Naruto stopped in his tracks and watched._

"_Stay out of it Uchiha!"_

"_Make me…" challenged Kousei._

"_Even if you are best in class it's 3 vs 1 you can't win!"_

"_Oh, yeah you want a bet," asked Kousei sneaking up behind a boy before attacking him._

"_Hey, you can't do that to our friend!"_

"_Then, why do that to her?!" asked Kousei angrily pointing at Meisu._

"_Because she's weak, snorted the girl," she can't do anything right!"_

"_Doesn't mean she's not a part of our village!" shouted Kousei knowing fully well no matter how strong r weak a person is they are never useless. He believes everyone has a talent he might not know what it was, but she had one too and they had no right to treat her like that._

"_But she's the weakest link!"_

"_No you are!" shouted Kousei._

"_WHAT YOU SAY?!" asked the girl ready to explode. _

"_All three of you are you all are just cowards trying to look better by hurting someone weaker than you! You're all weak blemishes on our village," stated Kousei._

"_We'll teach you who's weak," shouted the boy and him and the other two started trying to punch him until Kousei grabbed two of their hand and sent them flying back into two trees then kicked the third one punched him and gave him a black eye, but Kousei stood back up and dodged his next attempt._

"_Well, looks like they've got it under control," thought Naruto returning to his office. Naruto wasn't the one to intervene unless things where life or death. He also believed those brats got what had they coming and he knew Meisu could use a friend to help boost her confediance. He'd talk with her later to tell her a new way to live._

"_This person stood up for me I have to help even if they are from our village ,"thought Meisu standing up and punching the third one 10 times swiftly in the stomach and in a matter of moments he was laying on the ground sobbing with of the rest of them._

"_Are you okay?" asked Kousei turning to Meisu._

"_Y-yes b-but you're the one with t-the black e-eye not m-me s-so c-care about y-yourself don't _

_worry about someone as worthless as me…My father even thinks I'm worthless."_

"_Who told you that? No one's worthless and I can't really picture anyone calling their kid useless."_

"_M-my brother won't stop re-reminding me," stuttered Meisu._

"_Well, he's wrong I think you pretty strong ,brave, and honorable."_

"_W-what? Y-Y-You just met-met me th-though."_

"_Well, you kicked this girl's but I know she was the strongest of the three ,you didn't fight them for so long because they were of the same village ,and you had the courage to stand up for me because I stood up for you._

"_W-why are you being s-so nice?"_

"_Because you dissever better and I think you need a friend."_

"_No I d-don't disserve anything more then I have…"_

"_You are alot better then you're letting yourself know. You're really a great person," said Kousei smiling,"_ _Well, I have to get home will I see you tomorrow?"_

"_Y-yes!" stuttered Meisu quickly._

"_Oh by the way I'm Kousei," starting on his way home._

"_I'm Meisu," whispered Meisu._

"_Well, see you tomorrow Meisu," said Kousei smiling then running off._

"_Y-yeah."_

_(Hyuga household)_

"_F-father may I go train please?"_

"_Yes, you usually don't train."_

"_Because I didn't have some one who cared," thought Meisu._

"_T-thank you father."_

_Just leave I must get back to training with your brother._

"_H-hai…"_

_(Uchiha household)_

"_Kousei," yelled Sakura kneeling down in front of her son examining him._

"_What it's just a small bruis-_

"_Kousei you have a black eye it's only the second week of the academy!" shouted Sakura._

"_It's nothing."_

"_How did this happen?" asked Sasuke entering the room and kneeling down to get eye contact with his six year old son._

"_This girl, Meisu, she gets beaten up everyday and I couldn't let them do that anymore!" shouted Kousei with enthusiasm. _

"_Good job Kousei," said Sasuke ruffling his son's hair._

"_Please try not to get into many fights," said Sakura and then started glaring at Sasuke for encouraging him._

"_Kay."_

"_Let me heal your eye just lay down and don't open your eyes until I tell you too," instructed Sakura._

"_Yes mamma."_

_(end flashback)_

"_Even if it's a different pain it's still pain…"_

(early the next morning)

"Kousei eat some breakfast befour you go to the academy ,"said Sakura cooking breakfast.

"Sorry, sensei said we have to clean some paint off the side of the school," said Kousei knowing his mother had not heard the punishment only his dad did.

"Bye Mom, bye dad."

"I still think you too hard on him," said Sakura after Kousei left.

"I was not!"

"Sasuke he had to do his homework laying on his stomach and sleep on it he hates laying on his stomach for anything not to mention he couldn't sit down for dinner!"

"So he deserved it after that stunt he pulled."

"He's only eight years old, Sasuke and all he did was try to pull a prank and he only did that because he thought Uchihas would get a bad rep if he didn't."

"Stormed off endangering his life AND yesterday he took sparring with Meisu way too far!"

"SO he blew of some steam and tried to help his friend get stronger."

"He. could. Have. Died!" shouted Sasuke,

"You! Were! Too! Hard! On! Him!!"

"tsk, you're just like that cause you're a woman," stated Sasuke forgetting how sensitive Sakura is to sexism.

"SASUKE ,"yelled Sakura raising a frying pan.

"DON'T KILL ME," begged Sasuke coving his head.

"What's with all the yelling it's only 7 frikin a.m. ," said an irritated Obito coming into the kitchen.

"Obito what have I told you about saying frikin?" asked Sakura as Sasuke was about to leave.

"I don't care it's 7 a.m.!" shouted Obito which made Sasuke stop.

"Obito don't speak to your mother that way!" scolded Sasuke landing a sharp swat on his a- -.

"You do on a daily basis lately!" shouted Obito.

"Obito!"

"I hear you two fighting all the time now and it's scaring Koyuki she keeps coming into my room

crying almost every night now because you two are too proud to see a marriage consoler! I don't like little kids and I'm bad with comfort I'd drop her on Kousei, but he's dealing with Shimku at night!" stated Obito as Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Okay that's en-

"Dad you're mad all the time now and punishing us for everything we do wrong!" shouted Obito pulling away.

"Obi-

"And Mom you keep blaming everything on dad just go to a consoler before our family falls more

apart then it already has!" shouted Obito.

"OBITO! that's enough go get ready for the academy," said Sasuke sternly pointing to the door.

"Fine ,but I am right!"

(Namikaze the evening they pulled the prank)

"Minato I am so disappointed in you…"

"I told you not to pull pranks in the academy you're making the same mistakes I did," scolded Naruto.

"But you turned out oka-

"That's not the point! Minato Namikaze, you know that it was wrong what you did," scolded Naruto.

"I…I'm sorry," said Minato looking away almost crying. Minato never wanted his father cross with him he was the hokage and he knew he should be have well so his father won't get a bad reputation, but he also wanted to be like him in everyway. He was strong, helpful, funny, kind hearted, and a good leader compared to that Minato felt like nothing…

"Minato why'd you do this?" asked Naruto sighing to calm himself.

"I was…It's just...I don't know…" admitted Minato sniffling to hold back his urge to cry.

"I did it so people would notice me but you did it for nothing am I right?"

"I guess…I don't know…"

"_I just wanted to follow in your foot steps ,"thought Minato._

"You even pulled your friends into it!" shouted Naruto.

"I'm sorry I guess I just wanted to be like you…" said Minato allowing two tears to fall.

"Listen do as I say not as I do or did," said Naruto wiping his son's tears away and then gripping his son's shoulders.

"I made a lot of mistakes in my life even it ended up okay, there were a lot of things I wish I could have take back, but I can't. When I give you a rule it's because I want you to have a better life then me and to keep you safe. Do you understand?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tou-san…"

"That's okay buddy," said Naruto ruffling his son's hair," but you're still in trouble."

"What's my punishment father?"

"Remember I warned you the next time you pulled a pra-

"No, please Tou-san! I-I-I'm sorry! Please!" pleaded Minato backing away and covered his bottom.

"Yes, now come here Minato you'll only make it worse for yourself," tried Naruto.

"But I'm sorry pleas-

"Minato NOW!" yelled Naruto.

Minato took a couple steps back in shock his father never got that mad, but soon realized he should get it over with and walked over to his father. Naruto took Minato over his knee and pulled down his pants and underwear which surprised Minato since he'd never had a bare bottom.

"T-Tou-s-san!?" stuttered Minato in fear.

"Shh, I'll end this quickly," said Naruto take a brush of the table that stood next to them.

**Whap!**

"OWW!"

(Nara)

"SHIKARU NARA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" yelled Temari.

"I don't know."

"You tried to pull a prank on Iruka! He is a very close family friend you know that!"

"So, it was so troublesome being so bored," said Shikaru not caring.

"You are just like your father!"

"Is that a bad thing I mean you're the one who married him," stated Shikaru yawning.

"SHIKAMARU!" shouted Temari losing her patients.

"What?" asked Shikamaru a little angry being caught off guard.

"I need to talk to you about our son's punishment."

"Fine, it's so troublesome," yawned Shikamaru.

"Shikaru stay here and don't you dare move!"

"Fine, I've got nothing better to do," said Shikaru yawning making Tamari's blood boil as she pulled Shikamaru into the living room.

"Shikamaru you are rubbing too much off on Shikaru he's more like you then you are," Temari stated calmly.

"So what?" replied Shikamaru not seeing a real problem.

"You have to punish him he won't accept it from me," said Temari knowing her and her son didn't have a close tie to each other.

"Fine what do you want me to do to the poor kid," Shikarmaru sighed.

"Well, I've been asking around and I think that it would be best ,"Temari whispered the rest of the sentence in his ear.

"What?!" shouted Shikamaru.

"I thought you said we would never use that as a punishment!" argued Shikamaru.

"I know but it's best for him and it'll be best for our little girl," said Temari rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Do I have to?" whined Shikamaru.

"Do you want to be dead on his first mission when he's 15."

"He'll be out off the academy before that!"

"Not if he turns into a lazy version of Naruto!"

"Temari you're over re-actin-

"Shikamaru I believe this is right please have faith in me that this is best," said Temari holding his hand tightly.

"Okay…"

"Don't go easy on him on him either," said Temari before she exited the room.

"Okay Shikaru come with me," said Shikamaru re-entering the room and Shikaru obeyed quietly not knowing what to expect..

"Shikamaru took his son into the living room onto the couch and took Shikaru over his lap.

"D-dad what are you?"

"I didn't want to do this, but your mother…," sighed Shikaru.

"I'm sorry Shikaru…" **SMACK**

"_This feels so wrong…," thought S_hikamaru_ sick to the stomach._

Shikaru grinded his teeth trying not to cry out in pain.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"FATHER PLEASE!"

"It's almost over."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Okay it's over…," sighed Shikamaru putting his hand gently on his son's back.

"I-I'm sorry Tou-san!" cried Shikaru.

"It's okay I'm sorry I hit you ,"said Shikamaru rubbing circles on his son's back.

"I-I-I-

"SHH, it's okay…" assured Shikamaru pulling his son into a tight embrace for five minutes.

"Go to your room will I speak with your mother," siad Shikamaru releasing his son after.

"Okay," sniffled Shikaru wiping his remaining tears away with his fist exiting slowly.

(Hyuga household)

"Kaji you are my son I expect you to behave like it!"

"But fath-

"I don't want your excuses! You. Do. Not. Pull. Pranks," scolded Neji as Kaji got more irritated that he couldn't even listen to him. It was true Neji paid attention to Kaji more then his siblings, but Neji had problems listening to any of his children.

"Why would you disgrace yourself like this?" Kaji just avoided eye contact and shrugged his shoulders angrily.

"Kaji! This is something I might expect from your little brother, but not from you!" shouted Neji.

"I'm sorry I can't change the past," said Kaji bluntly.

"But you will pay for your actions!"

"Go to your room you're grounded for a week no training."

"What?! No training that's not fair!" protested Kaji.

"I don't care I think it's best now go!" shouted Neji pointing in the direction of his son's room.

"Father please liste-

"Go now!"

"You never listen to use we're just your tools!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!"

"FINE!"


	10. Ch 9 Advance placement

( 5 1/2 months later Academy)

Okay it's come to our attention that there are some advanced students in our class so we will have a written exam don't hold back on this test it is very important that you give it a 100 effort.

Kousei you didn't," whispered Meisu to Kousei as the tests were passed out.

No of course not ,"Kousei stared at her eyes she was mad and it effected his ability to lie usually he was a great liar, but not to Meisu.

Yes, you did. Do you even realize what a bad liar you are?

Okay, you may begin ,"said Iruka sitting down.

Is this really an advanced placement test this is all to easy,"thought Meisu beginning her test.

_The test_

_1.What year did the sound village first attack our village?_

_2.What were the names of the legendary three?_

_3.Describe the first 3 principle's of shinobi conduct._

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4.When dose a Ninja strike?_

_5.If you were in the land Rain what 6 areas would you avoid._

_6.What jutsu was altered to revive Jiraiya after Pein killed him._(now it fits the manga so HA take that writing staff)

_7.If you were alone surrounded by 3 enemy ninjas what course of actions would you take?_

_8.What would you do if you are captured and have in your possession of a scroll which had secrets know only to our village on it?_

_9.explain the #14,#21,and #100 of Shinobi conduct._

_14._

_21._

_100._

_10.What do you do if one of your friends is being held hostage and you must get a scroll for the safety of our village?_

_11.Who and how did they kill Pein?_

_12.What happened to the Uchiha clan?_

_13.What former jutsu used to be used to separate the branch and main family of the Hyuga clan?_

_14.What are 2 of the Nara clan's special abilities?_

_15.Who are Konah's 2 greatest allies?_

This is so easy I'm so going to ace this test I bet Meisu will too," thought Kousei.

The what 3,"thought Minato.

Huh, this is a little more challenging then I suspected ,"thought Kaji and Obito.

What's the #2 code of conduct for a shinobi think Yuri think.

Okay shadow possession jutsu is pretty imported to our clan, but what else ,"thought Shikaru.

What happened to the Uchiha clan what's wrong with it it's small but ,"thought Gai and Hizashi.

Who's Pein ,'thought Snoka.

Okay times up pass you're test forward even if you're not finished ,"said Iruka getting the test from the people in the front row.

What that was only 10 minutes ,"shouted Naruto's second oldest son ,Ryoku.

That's why it's an advanced test you'll find out you're results in one week.

(The next week)

Okay the results from the exam have been scored,three will be moved ahead one class and

three will be moved to the class taking the gradation exams in a week.

The class gasped that people could be moved up to that high of level most people in that class were twelve one person was almost 10,but that's the yongest the oldest person in there class was barely 9 not to mention this was the under achievers class.

Okay the three moving ahead 1 class are Shikaru Nara, Kaji Hyuga, and Obito Uchiha.

Yes "shouted Obito.

Shut up Obito!

How bout you Shut up!

Both of you shut up ,"shouted Iruka.

Okay the other passing three that will move to the highest class will be Kousei Uchiha, Sugu Aburame, and...

Please be me ,"thought Meisu.

Meisu Hyuga.

Everyone gasped except Kousei who gave her a thumbs up and a smile then everyone started whispering that Meisu had cheated or asked Kousei to help, but Kousei got them to shut up.

(Hyuga household that night)

Yes, I so owned you!

Could you lay of the gloating Meisu please.

YOU brag all the time so I deserve to brag a little too.

What do you have to brag about ,"asked Neji and TenTen curiously.

I'm moving to the most advanced class in the academy and Kaji only moved up one class.

I'm proud of _both_ of you.

Let's go out to eat tonight.

Things are getting allot better with me and father maybe he likes me as much as Kaji

now and I can talk without shuttering this is a great day for me ,"thought Meisu.

(Uchiha household that night)

Yes,I'm going to be a genin befour you.

Just because you're taking the exam first dosen't mean you'll pass I could still beat you.

I'll make sure I pass befour you and so will Meisu.

Pass what,"asked Sasuke.

I got into the highest ranking class in the academy I'm taking the gradition exam in one week, but Obito did go ahead one class too,"said Kousei trying not to make his brother's acopleshments go unnoticed.

That's what I'd expect from my boys,"said Sasuke ruffling their hair.

From our boys said Sakura hugging Sasuke's neck from behind.

Suddenly Kiyoshi(Naruto and Hinata's son they were watching for a couple hours), Kohana ,and Daigoro(their kids)started crying.

Sasuke could you help me please.

Of course,"said Sasuke.

Ever sense they went to a marrige conselor like Obito suggested(which took a while it didn't happen until Sakura got so mad she left for a week and left her wedding ring behind, but Sasuke got her to come back and go to a consler) the Uchihas had all been getting along great except Obito and Kousei, but atleast Kousei was trying to get along with his brother Obito didn't want anything to do with his brother any more only him and Kousei knew why even Meisu Kousei's best friend dosen't know why.

Sakura picked up her two children and rocked gently and shhing them lookong at their tear filled eyes dry.Daigoro(means Great fifth son) had dark green eyes with a small patch of dark red hair on the top of his head his skin was just slightly lighter than Sasuke, but still very close he was always clinging to Sasuke he would hardly ever crawl to Sakura.Kohana(means little flower) had surprisingly dark blue eyes will she had a small bit of blueish black hair her skin was lighter than both of her parents she hardly ever cried but was always active.

Sasuke held Kiyoshi closely rocking him and rubbing circles on his back. Kiyoshi's eyes where beutiful they were close to Naruto's only they had a lighter tint, he had a small bit of black hair that was soft as silk, his skin was slightly lighter than Naruto's and alot smoother than his skin. He barely cried and was quiet most of the time he would just stare off into empty space he made Hinata when she was a child look like a chatter box.

A moment after they had stopped their crying the doorbell rang and Sasuke carried Kiyoshi to the door and anwsered it.

Hey Sasuke I just came for my son,"said Naruto.

Here you go I still can't believe that's you're son he's so quiet even more than Hinata,"said

Sasuke handing him to Naruto.

Why do you think his name means quiet?

Guess I never really thought of that maybe you're stupidity is rubbing of on me I hope not.

You're lucky my son's here or you'd be a dead man.

Well, bye Naruto.

Yeah bye Sasuke tell Sakura I said thanks.

I watched him too ,"said Sasuke closing the door.

Otou-san.

Huh, what is it,Shimku,"asked Sasuke kneeling down to gain in eye contact with his son.

Could you train with me please,you never train with me you're always training Kousei and Obito to help them master their sharigans, I've got the sharigan too so why can't you train with me?

Sasuke smiled and put his hand on his son's head and said,"I'm going to be busy tonight how about we train tomorrow night just you and me?

Okay thank you Otou-san!

Now go study Hana told me you have an exam tomorrow.

Alright ,"said Shimku disappointed he hated studying he saw it as a waste of time.

(Nara household)

Today was so troublesome.

Join the club, Dad.

What could have possibly be troublesome in your life?

I got moved ahead one class now I'll have to actally try.

Shikaru that's a good thing,"said Temari breast feeding Kana(literly means beautiful Nara)and Tsugi(means secound born).

Do you have to do that infront of us?

Shikaru, get use to it you're not going to mind it when you have you're own kids,"said Shikamaru.

But, right now they're my sisters and it's mentally scaring.

HAHAHA!

It's not funny!

(One week later gadtion exams)

This year the exam will be giving 3 at a time on the shadow clone jutsu.

First three up, Bachiko Lokiha, Hatsumi Lumata, and Meisu Hyuga.

Bachiko made 4 perfect clones,Hatsumi made 2 clones just enough to pass, and Meisu made 6

almost perfect clones.

Next up Akako Mookeeqa,Akira Botana,Chikaruto Janaso.

Chikaruto and Akako passed that one with 5 clones and Akira only made 2 pathetic clones and failed.

Next Sugu Aburame, Kousei Uchiha and Chikao Byucha.

Kousei and Sugu made 6 clones while Chikao only made 4, but still all from this group passed.

Next Arashi Hataka, Daichi Uchata, and Fuyu Eija.

Arashi and Daichi passed with 8 clones while Fuyu barely passed with 2 clones.

Up next Kukiko Poisu, Nyoko Kokoata, and Michiko Hendachi.

All passed with 4 clones.

Last group Kiyoshi Katata,Genji Hyuji.

Kiyoshi passed with 3 clones, Genji made 3 perfect clones and a crappy one, but still

passed,and Shiro made 7 perfect clones.

(the gadtion saromny thing...yeah)

YES,I can't believe we passed,"yelled Meisu hugging Kousei's neck and jumping up and down.

It's all thanks to you I would have never been able to make all those clones without us training together Yes!

You sure are excited.

You should be more excited.

Kousei just laughed at his friend, but then they're attention was caught by the only one who didn't pass out of two classes.

Hey, I'm sure you'll pass next time ,"said Kousei walking over.

Yeah they were calling me Meisu the weak two weeks ago and now I'm a genin so I'm sure you're stronger than I was so I'm sure you'll pass the next time.

Thanks but don't let my bad mood concern you I'm not the perkiest person most of the time anyways.

Okay we hope we see you around the village and we're sure we'll see you on missions next year or maybe earlier,"siad Kousei and Meisu walking away.

Good job Kousei you'll make chunnin in no time,'Said Sasuke putting his hand on his son's head.

I'm so proud of you,"said Sakura sqeezing her son.

Mom...I...can't...breath.

Sorry,"said Sakura rubbing her hand down his face.

Keep working hard Meisu I'm very proud you've come this far.

Thank you father.

Meisu, I want to train with you tonight I'm going to teach you a couple new jutsus,"said Tenten running her hand through her Daughter's long Black hair with dark brown streaks in the front.

Now mother's noticing me thank you Kousei you've saved my life,"thought Meisu as she smiled feeling proud of herself.

We've both changed haven't we Meisu,"thought Kousei.

(Teams announced)

Team 9 will be Meisu Hyuga,Arashi Hatake, and...

For the love of god let it be Kousei,"thought Meisu.

Please me,"thought Kousei.

Kousei Uchiha.

Meisu and Kousaei gave each other high five and a smile.

Team 10 Kiyoshi Katata,Genji Hyuji,and Sugu Aburame.

Team 8 Kukiko Poisu, Nyoko Kokoata,and Chikao Byucha.

Team 7 Michiko Hendachi, Daichi Uchata, and Fuyu Eija.

Team 6 Akako Mookeeqa,Chikaruto Janaso,and Hatsumi Lumata.

Team 5 Bachiko Lokiha,Loki Hatsu,and Jokigu Konta(last two from the other class)

Juki will anounce the other teams if your names were not called please report to his room as for everyone else there is a list were your senseis will meet you," announced Iruka.

(Team ten meeting place)

Hello it's wonderful to see you're youthful faces my name is Rock Lee and I'll be your sensei.

Oh, no Lee is my sensei but he's like a mini Gai-sensei and Gai's my dad's rival I'm screwed.

My dad said this guy's a joke I'm screwed,"thought Kousei.

Well, my father told me allot about Lee, but he only visited with my father and mother never me or my siblings, so I should know him a little better then Arashi or Kousei,"thought Meisu.

So I want to know a little about all of you on the left first.

I'm Arashi Hatake, I like training and reading my dad's book when he's not looking,I hate argent people, and my dream is to be captain of the anbu.

Good you're more like your Mom then your Father I see,'said Lee noticing he didn't were a mask like his two older sibling also Hatsumi his young sister did, but his little brother Haruka didn't were a mask either, he also wore blue pant and dark purple _**guy**_ tang top.

You next in the middle.

My name's Kousei Uchiha, I like training with Meisu and helping people, I hate people who harm other people in their village, and my dream is to be hokage and help revive my clan.

You're allot nicer than you're father must get it from you're mother.

Okay you last,"said Lee pointing to Meisu.

I'm Meisu Hyuga, I like training with Kousei and helping people, I hate cruel people, and my dream is to prove all the people who used to call me weak wrong especially my brother Kaji wrong.

Wow, she's not like TenTen or Neji,"thought Lee.

Well, my name is Lee like I said befour I like people full of youth,and I hate people who say that people can't succeed, and I've already accomplished my dream to prove that I could be a jounin even though I only know Tai-justsu.

We are going to have our first mission tomorrow morning at the training grounds make sure to be there at 8:00 A.M.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter was _**short **_so I'll give you a preview thing...yeah...Review and stuff PLZ!

(training grounds)

Okay so now for your test.

Test what test?!

Well, did you think you think you could make a few clones and be genin.

Umm.Yes...

Well, it's not that simple so Aashi I'm going to do a test your Father used only one group of people have paced it when givin by your father.

I know this test my dad told me about it after he found out I wasn't on Kakashi's team.

Good job, Kousei-kun!

So grab these bells from me.

Okay...Begine!

Okay, Meisu the point of this is team work so we've got to help Arashi if we get seperated,"whispered Kousei.

Allright.

(Meeka and Sake at the park)

Hey Sake,"said Meeka gripping the bench.

What is it is something wrong?

I think my water just broke.

AHHH!

Strike that I know it broke!

Okay take my hand we need to get to the hospital.

(part of giving birth)

You're having twins,"said Sakura.

I'm what?!

OH MY GOD,"shouted Sake.

(Hokage's office)

LORD HOKAGE!

What?

Itachi has been influenced by a jutsu and has joined Akatsuki again and your son Minato was captured by Jokadato.


	11. Ch 10 first mission

(The test mission thing)

Okay now for you're test.

TEST WHAT TEST," asked Arashi.

You didn't think you could make a few clones then be a genin did you?

Umm...Well, yes...

Well, it's not that simple you'll have until 12:00 to get these bells from me," said Lee holding up two bells.

Wait my Dad told me about this when he found out I wasn't on Kakashi's team.

Good job Kousei-kun!

But there are only two bells," said Arashi and Meisu confused.

Well, the person that doesn't get one will return to the academy, be tied to that log, and they'll have to watch the rest of the team eat.

But you told us not to eat breakfast when we saw you yesterday at the market.

Exactly.

You are so cruel!

Okay if you're ready... begin!

All three disappeared Kousei behind a tree next to a lake, Meisu hid in the bushes watching her sensei very carefully, and Arashi hid up a tree waiting for him to move.

After 20 minutes they were all getting annoyed

Kousei ran quickly over to Meisu so he could tell her the plan.

SCREW THIS I'M GOING FOR IT," yelled Arashi jumping out of the tree trying to hit Lee with a kunai.

Lee quickly grabbed Arashi by his wrists with his hand then locked Arashi's legs into the ground by using his feet to make a crack in the ground and pushing Arashi's feet into the crack.

Arashi tried his best to remove his feet from the ground he had a jutsu that could get him out of this but he needed his hands to form hand signs he didn't notice that Lee was listening to what Kousei and Meisu were talking about.

ARA-

Meisu was cut off by Kousei coving her mouth.

Don't blow our cover too but the point isn't to get the bells it's teamwork I'll try a frontal attack then you come up behind him," whispered Kousei while giving her signs with his hand to describe the real plan.

Dang it Lee-sensei!

LET ME GO!

Try to get out yourself your much younger then me use your power of youth!

This is what my dad warned me about the power of youth," thought Arashi.

Prepare to surrender the bells," yelled Kousei going for a frontal attack.

Lee released his grip of Arashi and jumped ending up going west towards the trees and was attacked from behind by the real Kousei as the clone of Kousei disappeared.

Meisu ran up quickly and kicked him in the shin .

OW, I picked a bad day not to wear weights," said Lee holding his shin.

Arashi used hand signs quickly and stepped in and kicked Lee in the stomach causing him to fall.

Lee stood back up and threw Arashi against a tree almost breaking his arm.

Arashi-kun!

I'm alright don't worry Meisu-chan!

Okay Kousei-kun let's end this!

Okay...

Meisu and Kousei activated their blood line limits and then, Meisu started trying to hit his chakra points while Kousei tried to hit him with kunais then, Meisu hit a very important Chakra point on Lee's chest Lee stepped back trying not to let Meisu get any more hits on him then Kousei went behind him and kicked him in the back then Meisu hit a less important Chakra point on his chest and finally Arashi knocked him to the ground by hitting him in the face.

Meisu and Kousei grabbed the bells quickly from their Sensei before Arashi could even try to grab them.

Yes!

Lee-sensei are you okay ,"asked Meisu helping him up.

Yes, thank you.

Now as Kousei already knows you all pass!

YES!

But Arashi you will be tied to a log.

What?!

Lee picked up Arashi and put him on my his hip which isn't easy considering he's now 11.

I feel violated!

It's good to assert your feelings Arashi.

Come on Lee-Sensei atleast let me walk!

You can pretend you're walking," said Lee tying him to a log.

You're just like Naruto when he was a kid.

I'm not a kid I'm a ninja!

He said to say that a lot to his sensei too you're like another Naruto," said Lee laughing.

What-ever Lee-sensei.

Tomorrow we will have our first mission.

Cool what's our mission.

We're going to catch a run away cat named Tora.

Oh.

That's so boring," thought Arashi.

Arashi do you want some of my lunch?

No thanks Meisu-chan I'll be fine.

Okay, don't hesitate to ask.

She totally digs me," thought Arashi checking her out.

Arashi she's my best friend so stop checking her out or I'll knock you out," whispered Kousei so only Arashi could hear him.

It would be easy with you tied to a log do you get the message," whispered Kousei.

Y-yes," he whispered Arashi back.

Okay I'll see you all tomorrow stay youthful you all did great," said Lee giving them a thumbs up before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

You know with so adjustments I think I could make a great outfit for me with one similar to Lee-sensei's.

HAHAHA!

Nice one Meisu.

Wait you're kidding right?!

No I'm not kidding!

Good bye ," said Meisu after untying Arashi quickly.

The next morning everyone was surprised at how Meisu had dressed she had on a similar jumpsuit to Lee's only she changed it a lot.

She took of the sleeves just a small bit for her shoulders remained, she removed the turtle neck from it, she added a dark purple mini skirt that went from her waist half way down to her knees with two thin black straps went across diagonally across the skirt then two more thin straps going the opposite way diagonally, she had bandages that went from the top of the leg to her knee, she also had maroon leg warmers along with matching ones on her arms.

I love your outfit Meisu it's so youthful," Said Lee crying tears of joy and hugged Meisu.

Arashi started silently laughing at Meisu until she gave him a death glare.

Okay let's go search for that cat here are some radios for us to use the cat will have a red ribbon on it's ear.

Alright let's do this!

That's the spirit Arashi!

Oh my god Meisu looks so hot in that," thought Kousei.

Kousei stop staring at my chest and pay attention we started 10 minutes ago.

What we did what da heck?

Is that the cat?

It is come on," said Arashi jumping for it but it got away just in time, but Meisu caught it.

Yeah, our first mission completed!

Let's go turn in the cat.

Okay!

(Hokage's office)

Good job on completing your first mission and Kousei stop staring at Meisu's chest.

I-I'm not God," yelled Kousei looking away.

I'm not a God just Hokage.

Sensei was right Arashi you're just like Lord Hokage.

I am not!

Thank you for finding Tora-chan My mother had a cat just like her when she was my age looked exactly like her.

No problem miss it was our pleaser," said Meisu turning to Kousei and Arashi still fighting.

Come on you two you're taking me to lunch," said Meisu dragging them out by their ears.

OW, please Meisu-chan!

Shut up Arashi!

Well atleast she isn't that shy anymore like how you changed Hinata-chan.

Shut up Naruto," said Hinata hitting him on the head.

You could have just asked jeez.

(One week later of D rank Missions)(I'm tooo lazy to write about a week's worth of missions yes, I know part of this is from Naruto abridged)

Seirous Lord Hokage all we've done is clean toilets, do guters, and water plants.

Why do our missions suck so bad?!

Aren't there any better missions all we're doing is stupid D ranked Missions!

How dare you talk to Lord Hokage like that," yelled Iruka.

You will do D ranked Missions until I think you can handle a C ranked one," said Naruto.

I'm not satisfied with that," said Arashi crossing his arms , sat down, and turned around.

Fine you can have a C mission.

But Lord Hoka-

Iruka, don't you find this familiar?

Oh, just like when you wanted a C mission I get it.

Okay you have to escort one of my old friends back to the land of waves.

Inari come in.

Hello Naruto this the group?

Yep team Lee this is their first C mission.

Wasn't you're fist C mission to escort my Grandfather.

Yeah, before me and Kakashi talked some sense into you.

Okay let's just get this mission over with so I can get home to my kids.

Okay good luck.

Iruka, you should go on home you've barely seen your daughter at all since the incident.

No if I'm needed here I'l-

Go on Iruka it'll be fine.

Fine.

She is you're daughter Iruka be happier we'll be fine here don't worry about it.

Okay, Naruto.

(Iruka's house)

Daddy!

Calm down Irusa.

Sorry.

Hey, that's okay," said Iruka picking up his daughter.

Why are you home so early?

Lord Hokage gave me the day off.

Oh, are you going to train some more," asked Iruka's daughter now avoiding eye contact now.

She's so sad think what should I say besides yes or no," thought Iruka.

No, I'm going to stay home with you.

R-realy?

Yes I a-

Thank you daddy," yelled Irusa hugging her father's neck.

Iruka hugged his young daughter back tightly looking over at the table of what their family was like one year ago him his wife and their three kids now it was Iruka and two kids.

(_flashback)_

_Jokadato is attacking," yelled some man in the street._

_The streets were flooded with people screaming and running Ninjas attack the invading reformatted sound ninjas._

_Come on let's hurry Iruka._

_Daddy help," yelled Irusa being dragged off by a man._

_Irusa!_

_Kiyoka, take the kids and run I'll save Irusa._

_Bu-_

_GO!_

_What about Dad and sister," asked Iruka's seven year old son._

_They'll be fine come on," said Kiyoka dragging her two sons._

_Mom I'm a ninja I should be fighting not hiding._

_Now is not the time Yuudai._

_I'm going to fight," said twelve year old Yuudai running away from his mother._

_NO YUUDAI PLEASE!_

_A fire spread and separated Yuudai and his mother there was no turning back now._

_You're just a little brat I'll take pride in killing you._

_No, you won't see the light of the next day," yelled Yuudai hitting him with a kunai._

_Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with adults," asked the man throwing a poisonous needle at him._

_Yuudai hit him in the stomach and threw 3 kunais at him then the smoke started getting to his head and he clasped._

_NO YUUDAI!_

_He forced him self up and stabbed the man in the back when he turned around then fainted from all the smoke._

_Masajun stay here where it's safe," said Kiyoka jumping over the flames._

_Yuudai wake up," yelled Kiyoka shaking him._

_Mom I can barely breath help me please._

_So that's the brat that killed my father well, I'll just kill his mom for intrest._

_Please leave me alone I'm not a ninja please._

_That'll make it all the easy to kill you," said the 16 year old woman taking out a long sword._

_She killed Kiyoka and started laughing like a mad (Wo)-man_

_MOMMY," yelled Masajun._

_SHH, Masajun don't yell I'm here," said Iruka picking up his son._

_Masajun started crying into his father's chest along with his sister._

_SHH, it's alright," said Iruka rubbing small circles on their backs still running._

_Iruka looked up and saw that the survival huts(or what ever they called you know the house things for safety on the hokage monument) destroyed._

_Yuudai woke up and had his mother's dead body on him._

_No," said Yuudai crying_

_I'm going to die soon because of the poison from the needle._

_He looked up and saw Lord Hokage fighting with Jokadato he was about to die because of the jutsu Jokadato was using._

_Yuudai jumped up and stood in front of Lord Hokage and let the piercing cut from the jutsu that was similar to chidori only it was long like a sword go straight threw him._

_Jokadato had put all his strength into the attack and clasped one of his men helped him up then he and his men retreated they knew they had lost the battle._

_You lived up to your name Yuudai," said Naruto picking up his dead body.(his name means Hero + great)_

_(end flashback)_

Daddy?

What is it hunny?

Why did brother and mommy die," asked Irusa looking at her father's eyes go cold.

They died protecting people precious to them there is no reason they didn't deserve to die and it wasn't fair.

Daddy, are you okay you look angry?

"…"

Daddy?

"…"

Did I do something wrong please answer me," yelled Irusa crying while grabbing his shoulders.

I'm sorry I have a lot to think about I'll be in my room if you need anything," said Iruka setting his daughter.

You never have time for me anymore," said Irusa as quietly as she could Iruka heard and stopped for a second then continued done the hall.

Irusa ran into her room and started to cry softly into her pillow.

I can't leave her alone in there just because I'm depressed," thought Iruka knocking on his door.

Go away!

Iruka opened the door anyways and was welcomed by a pillow being thrown at his head but he quickly dodged it.

GO AWAY!

I'm not leaving until we talk.

We just did so go," said Irusa started to cry into a pillow again.

Iruka sat on her bed and started rubbing circles on her back.

Hunny I love you very much please talk to me.

You haven't loved me since mommy died!

That's not true," snapped Iruka angrily which caused Irusa to dig her face deeper into her pillow.

Iruka grabbed Irusa and placed her on his lap and held her hips so she wouldn't leave.

LET ME GO," yelled Irusa squirming to get out of her father's grasp.

No, you are going to sit here and listen to me," said Iruka firmly.

You never listen to me anymore after Mommy and Brother died you just forgot I was there so why should I listen to you?

I love you very much, but when your mother and brother died I was depressed and avoided most people especially you I let you down as your father I'm sorry we should have talked about this earlier I'm sorry I wasn't there for you enough.

I'm sorry I threw a pillow at you.

It's okay hunny.

I miss mommy," said Irusa crying.

I miss her too," said Iruka pushing her head into his chest.

SHH, don't cry baby it's okay I'm here.

Iruka held his Daughter for a hour holding her tightly in his arms.

Daddy, I'm hungry.

Okay, hunny come on into the kitchen you can help me make dinner.

Okay," said Irusa jumping off her father's lap.

(Minato trianing break)

Hey, kid you were training pretty hard aren't you tired.

No, way that was just a warm up.

A warm up, I like you kid you've got the fighting sprit.

Thanks old man I'd be a lot stronger if my dad wasn't Hokage and he would train with me more.

So, what do you intend to do when you've become stronger.

I don't know get stronger.

So you like power?

I guess but I don't like to be incharge.

There is a jutsu I'd like to teach you only people that are seeking ultimate power can do it.

That sounds awesome!

Okay, come on.

MINATO STOP THAT'S JOKADATO!

W-what," asked Minato backing up.

Minato run!

Minato," yelled the anbu.

Minato was petrified with fear.

MINATO SNAP OUT OF IT!

Jokadato was getting angry knocked the anbu unconiuous in one second with chidori.

Minato started crying still not moving or making a sound.

Come on brat.

N-no get away from me," yelled Minato running away.

Jokadato teleported in front of him and hit a presser point knocking him out.

(Hour later)

Mizukye wake up," said Naruto shaking him.

Lord Hokage!

What is it what's wrong?

You're son was taken by Jokadato.

He knocked me out in the blink of an eye.

Crap...

Let me take you to the hospital.

No I can make myself.

No you shouldn't be walking that much.

Fine...

(With Minato)

Huh, where am I.

Don't worry as long as you answer our questions you'll be fine.

Who are you?!

Kabuto...

Minato started breathing heavy taking a better look at him and confirming that it was Kabuto.

Now where is the scroll of sealing located?

I-I don't know.

Don't play dumb," said Kabuto sending an electric shock threw Minato's body.

AHHH!

Where is the scroll of sealing?

I don't know!

Guess you want the shock again," said Kabuto getting ready to send another shock threw his body.

Please don-

AHHH!

Where is the scroll of sealing?!

I don't know," yelled Minato crying.

Kabuto sent 3 more shocks threw him then he realized that he truly didn't know.

Okay let's see if you know the answer to this.

Where is the orb of the third Hokage?

I'll never tell you!

Kabuto started sending electrical charges threw his body.

PLZ! REVEIW!PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	12. Ch 11 Fobidden love and astrangeAkatsuki

(Sake and Meeka hospital)

"I don't believe this Meeka I see an another head you're having triplets!

"Push Meeka once more you can do it baby.

Crying filled the room and the doctors told them she gave birth to two boys and a little girl.

"Their beautiful just like you Meeka."

"What should we name them?"

"Well, I think we should name this one Itachi," said Sake referring to the one that look like Itachi in the face and had a small bit of black hair on his head and the only one not crying.

"Perfect."

"Well she is an Uchiha so maybe Tora what do you think?"

"She is also as beautiful as you so how about Taromi I've never heard anyone named that before."

"Now for the third what should we name him?"

"How about something ending in suke?"

"I've got it Daisuke."

"Perfect just like our lives now."

"I love you so much Meeka," said Sake kissing Meeka lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too," said Meeka looking at her three children in her arms now asleep.

(Lee's team)

"So Lee-sensei how much further do you think it is?

"About a couple hours."

"I thought we made more progress then that."

"Well I just want to be home as soon as possible Meeka should be delivering soon."

"Are they having a boy or girl?"

"They didn't ask the doctor they wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh."

Suddenly out of nowhere came two men one looked about 16 and the other about 14 one wore a long black robe with red clouds on them the younger one wore a simple black long sleeved shirt and black pants. The older one had orange hair with blue streaks throw it that went to his shoulders his eyes were ice cold blue and his skin was slightly pale. The younger one had dark black short hair his eyes were red with three black dots in them and his skin was slightly darker then average.

"Osutin-sempai who are these people."

"They are ninjas from the hidden leaf village, Maikeru."

"Must be newbies seem pretty weak to me Sempai."

"We're not weak," shouted Arashi and Meisu together.

"Calm down you two," said Kousei and Lee.

"They're no fun why don't we make them more entertaining?"

"Fine, but then we return to our mission."

"Alright Sempai this won't take long," said Maikeru summoning a giant blade as Osutin suddenly pulled out a scythe from his clock.

"Protect Inari," shouted Lee jumping for Osutin.

"Hai!"

Osutin emedently hit Lee back and started to swing his scythe at him Lee responded by taking out a kunai and blocking it. Maikeru started to swing his sword at the genin not noticing that one was missing. Suddenly Kousei emerged from the trees and started throwing kunai at Maikeru, but he quickly dodged and got behind him in a blink of an eye.

"KOUSEI-KUN," yelled Meisu as Kousei was stabbed lightly in his back.

Meisu activated her blood line limit and started going at him faster than her own father Meisu had never been so angry and as Lee would say she let out her power of youth to protect her precious ones.

"Big brother you are so cool!"

"Koji what are you doing here," asked Maikeru kicking Meisu into a tree.

"I want to see you fight."

"Koji go home father will be very angry with you."

"Yeah runt go home," added Osutin continuing his battle.

"Don't call me dat!"

"Go home Koji," yelled Maikeru punching Meisu and Kousei.

"He seems worried for his little brother if I get a hold of the brat we could win,'' thought Arashi making a shadow clone.

"Help me big brother!"

"Dang it Koji!"

"Stupid brat..."

Maikeru knocked out Arashi and took his three year old brother in his arms.

"Hank you Maiku," cried Koji crying into his brother's chest.

"Come on Maikaru let's go back to the compound with that brat of a brother of you're we can't win this fight."

"Alright," said Maikaru disappearing with Osutin and little brother.

"Well that was weird."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Let me heal Arashi," said Meisu walking over to Arashi.

Meisu checked his pulse and put her hand over his chest with green energy coming out her hand.

"Meisu-chan, what happed it feels like some one dropped a tree one my head."

"Close you got punching into a tree."

"Are you okay Kousei?"

"Yeah just a little sore."

"Are you okay Lee-sensei?"

"Yes, I'm fine let's continue."

(Akatsuki compound Tobi's room)

"Koji what you did was very wrong," scolded Tobi picking up his son.

"I'm sowwy Otou-san," said Koji holding back his urge to cry.

"Do you understand what you did wrong," asked Tobi sitting on his bed with Koji in his lap.

"I left without you're permission, I didn't wisten when brother told me to go back ,I got in Maiku's way while he was fighting, and I wuined his mission I was a bad boy."

"Yes, you were and daddy is gonna have to punish you for that."

Koji got scared and jumped away from his father's lap and started to run but was quickly caught.

"You just bought yourself 10 extra smacks."

"But I-I I'm sorry please don't-

But as he begged Tobi had him back over his lap.SMACK

OW!

"You've never hit me that hard before,"cried Koji.

"Because...you've...never been...this bad...before," said Tobi inbetween smacks.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"I'M WEALLY SORRY PLEASE STOP," yelled Koji kicking.

"If you don't calm down you'll get more smacks."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"I'm sorry daddy I-I didn't know I would cause so much trouble," said Koji in between cries.

"If you ever do this again you'll be in more trouble then you were this time," said Tobi holding Koji tightly in his arms.

(Konan Osutin and Maikaru)

"Osutin I expected better of my child to give up without a fight."

"It was my fault Learder-sama my little brother showed up and I-

"Quiet!"

"Maikaru, this was one of your chances to be in Akatsuki you know how importent this was."

"Yes."

"You two may leave we'll talk later Osutin."

"Yes Leader-sama."

"I'm sorry Maiku I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"It's okay I guess," said Miakaru poking his brother on the forhead.

"Run, Koji."

"W-what?"

"Run now," said Osutin raising a fist.

"AHH, don't hurt me," begged Koji running around in circles while being chased.

"Shut up brat," said Osutin hitting him on his head and held him in place by using his arm to push his neck up against his chest.

"OW, stop it Osutin I'm sorry," cried Koji being hit on the head repeatly.

"I think he gets it sempai let him go."

"This is between me and him."

"Ow, stop it please!"

"Osutin leave the poor brat alone."

"Why should I listen to you, Akasuki?"

"Because I said so," said Akasuki giving him a death glare.

"Okay fine take the brat," said Osutin carelessly throwing Koji on the ground.

"Thank you Asuki," cried Koji baring his face in one of Kisame's 17 year old daughter.

"Don't mention it why don't you go play with your twinny."

"Okay hank you," said Koji running off to see his twin sister, Ayame.

"Why are you so nice to kids I mean you are in Akatsuki?"

"Well just because I'm an S-ranked villain dosen't mean I don't like kids."

"You're a little weird you know?"

"Yeah, but I don't care."

"OW! Tell you're sister to stop biting me!"

"Kishi what have I told you about biting people," asked Kisame firmly while entering the room.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember ,huh, maybe I could _knock _some sense into you."

"I'm sowwy Daddy please don't-

"Should have thought of that earlier," said Kisame taking his 5 year old daughter into his room and spanked her for two minutes nonstop.

"I hate you!"

SMACK

"Don't you every say that to me again!"

"You hate me so it's natural for me to hate you back!"

SMACK

"I don't hate you."

"Then stop hitting me."

"For now but you'd better behave don't go and join konah forces like your foolish brother."

"I won't Kisame."

"Don't call me that!" 

"That is your name though."

"It's Otou-san to you."

"But you don't treat me like your daughter so why should I act like it."

"Spanking you is treating you like my daughter."

"That was a beating not a spanking."

"Keep talking like that and I'll show you what a beating is," said Kisame threatingly making Kishi crying and struggle to get away.

"Calm down Kishi sweety," said Kisame panicking holding Kishi close.

"Let me go you'll hurt me!"

"SHH, I'm not going to hurt you be quiet," cooed Kisame rocking his daughter."

"You promise," asked Kishi crying into her father's chest.

"I promise unless you are really bad I won't spank you again today," said Kisame as Kishi continued to cry.

"Come on baby don't cry daddy's here you're safe Mommy's going to be here soon you don't want mommy to see you sad do you?"

"No," said Kishi drying her eyes.

(Lee's team Land of waves)

"Daddy!"

"Hi princess what are you doing this far out with out some one else.

"I brought brother see he's just slow," said Inari's daughter pointing to her brother about 30 feet away.

"Why do you always ditch me!"

"I didn't you're just slow."

"Hey, no fighting!"

"Sowwy."

"That's okay," said Inari picking up his two kids.

_"I wonder if me and Kousei could have a fami- no no our clans would never allow it ,but I can't escape my feelings for him what am I going to do," thought Meisu hiding her frown by smiling at Inari's kids then looking back at Kousei._

_"Meisu I wish I could be with you but we both know we can't people say that kids well I'm almost 10 and Arashi is almost 12 I quess I'm not really a kid anymore can't understand love well if I don't then why do I feel so weird around her my heart throbs and want to be perfect just for her I'd give up my sharingan if it met I could be with you oh my god we're making eye contact look away but that look in her eyes she wants me back no no that's not true stay focused."_

"I can make it the rest of the way thank you for you're help."

"Let the springtime of youth fill your soul," shouted Lee doing his nice guy pose.

"Come on gang let's go!"

"Let's try to make up for lost time for going double speed," shouted Arashi.

"Good idea Arashi Let's go!"

"Kousei?"

"Yeah?"

"What did we do to deserve this?"

"Maybe we were to nice?"

"That must be it."

"Hey, wait up," they shouted increasing their speed.

(6 months later Sake and Meeka's house)

"What so funny Taromi?"

"You like playing with mommy," asked Meeka tickling her daughter.

"Aww, Daisuke, what's wrong feeling left out," asked Sake picking up crying Daisuke while holding Itachi.

"I think Daisuke might be hungry, hun and I think Taromi is hungry too could you hold them for a sec while I take of my shirt and bra," said Meeka handing Taromi to Sake.

After Meeka removed her cloths above her waist she started to breast feed her two children looking at them with softness in her eyes at that moment she didn't want to be anywhere but there.

"Our babies," said Sake smiling pulling back Meeka's hair.

"I love you Sake thank you for getting me pregnant."

"Maybe in a few years we can try again."

"Yeah, in a FEW years," said Meeka then Itachi started crying.

"Shh, calm down Itachi, Daddy's, here," cooed Sake rocking Itachi.

"I fed him 20 minutes ago no way he's hungry."

"SHH, please Itachi."

"Try singing to him you have a glorious voice."

"Okay."

_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbin' the mountain, never coming down  
Break into the contents, never falling down_

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve  
Sneaking out the classroom, by the backdoor  
A man railed at me twice, though, but I didn't care  
Waiting is wasting for people like me

_Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end  
_

_Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

_  
You say, "Dreams are dreams"  
"I ain't gonna play the fool, anymore"  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul"_

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing  
Shadows of nothing

You still are blind, if you see a winding road  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see

Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

_Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end  
_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

Itachi finally fell asleep in his father's arm and started sucking his thumb.

"They look so cute when they're sleeping."

"Just like you."

"You're sweet now help me put them down for a nap don't you have a meeting to go to?"

"Yes and I'm sorry I got a mission."

"That's okay sweety."

Sake laid Itachi down in his crib and Meeka put Daisuke and Taromi down in their crib.

"Goodbye Sake I love you have fun on your mission."

"I love you too," said Sake kissing Meeka lightly on the lips before leaving.

(Meisu and Kousei in a grassy field )

"It's been a while since we've had time to our selves."

"Yeah, I miss spending time with you."

"I mean like not being on mission," said Meisu nervously.

"Okay you don't have to get all defensive."

"I' M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!"

"Okay, okay gomen, gomen."

"Sorry."

"What do think that cloud looks like," asked Kousei changing the subject.

"You when the wind hits your- I..uhh..me…umm," said Meisu blushing."

"Meisu do you umm?"

"But our clans."

"But what about our feelings?"

"I…I don't know I got to go," said Meisu standing up and started to walk away when Kousei pulled her back , grabbed her wrists, and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. Tears unwillingly ran down Meisu's cheek and she kissed back and wrapped her arms around Kousei's neck.

"What about our clans," asked Meisu after the kiss ended.

"I don't even care anymore," said Kousei wiping away her tears.

"I love you, but I'm scared."

"You're cute when you're scared," said Kousei giving her a comforting hug.

"Shut up," said Meisu starting to cry again.

"Shh, it's okay, Meisu, I'm not leaving you."

"Thank you, you saved my life the day we met."

"I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing."

"Let me walk you home."

"You don't have to."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're so sweet."

"Who said you have to be and adult to understand love I think I've got a pretty good idea."

"I second that."


	13. ch 12 Chunnin ExamsAnd5 forgotten kids

"_**Blah" demons talking**_

"**Blah" music(**adds dramatic effect if there are no Lyrics it's on the naruto soundtrack you can find them on youtube or googlevideo)

"Blah" normal talking

"_blah" thinking._

**NARUTO INTO THE FUTURE CHAPTER 12!**

"**..."**

Kousei: a yeah no one cares you got a bad review for it already from the surfer guy person!

Meisu: Kousei-kun!

Arashi: Meisu-chan!

Lee: Arashi!

Gai: Gai-sensei!

Everyone else : Go away!

Gai: fine!(sorry gai fans anyways Lee still here personaly I don't want him here considering the weird dream I had of him but none the less he's here ")

Me: now that that's settled I have to tell you Osutin and Maikeru (also Maikeru undecided 9 year old sister undecided because my best friend can't decide on a name she likes and zetsu's son are also in our group) are my best friends in RL and I use to date Maikeru so Sutefanii will help Maikeru understand what happened to our relationship.

Kousei: You're wasting part of your story for that?!

Me: NO ,she'll have a lot of importance later.

Kousei: Oh, yeah how?

Me: Umm…

Meisu: you don't know yet do you? I know because I'm mostly like you until you add that Sutefanii person. "HMNP"

Me: Okay I've my ounce of stupidity for the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 year time skip Hokage's office)**Naruto's daily life starts playing. **for best results play music while reading.

"Naruto as much as I hate to say it give up on your son he's not coming back it's been yea-

"Shut up your wrong he hasn't been proven dead!"

"Naruto, I'm a lot like you the old man told me that a lot before he was killed by Orochimaru, but I even know when a situation is hopeless."

"…"

"You squad's mission is to take this scroll to the Whirlpool village hurry up!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"_In one month it'll be the last part of the chunnin exams wow how long has it been since I took it quite a while wow time goes fast," thought Naruto laying his head on his desk._

"F-F-father?"

"Hmm, what it is Kiyoshi," asked Naruto raising his head up from his desk.

Kiyoshi had long black hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes where pure white even more than the average Hyuga eyes and his skin was soft like an angels and the shade of his father. His smile was a close cross between Naruto and Hinata's ,but it looked more like Hinata's. He doesn't talk that much and for that most people think he's weak and a freak especially his brother, Ryoku.

"I-I want to… it's just that I

"_Just like his mother only quieter."_

"Umm, you see brother and I-

"Spit it out already it's driving me crazy," yelled Naruto causing Kiyoshi to back up slowly.

"Sorry I snapped just tell me what you want," said Naruto walking over to his son and kneeling down in front of him to gain eye contact.

"I-I want to go to the ...the ninja academy like big b-brother."

"Alright I'll sign you up you should start in about a week."

"Th-thank you f-father," said Kiyoshi running out of the room.

"_Why is he always in such a hurry."_

**Naruto's daily life stops playing and Evil starts playing.**

"_**Hehehe, that's why I chose that one he's so interesting.**_

"_What you talkin bout foxy"_

"_**I told you to stop calling me that and what I'm talking about is I sealed within in, your son, Kiyoshi, my son."**_

"_YOU WHAT?!"_

"_**What?! don't worry the seal isn't going to start to slowly weaken like yours did, but he will gain powers from my 3 tailed son."**_

"_**Anyways my son isn't any trouble now my daughter that's another story if she ever found out I was here she'd probably destroy the whole village and I think my cousin's got an eye on Meisu. "HA HA HA.**_

"_And you didn't tell me this because?"_

"_**I'm a demon it's my job to cause trouble."**_

"_I hate you so much right now, but off that why Meisu?"_

_**"That's right Hinata didn't tell you the Hyuga's bloodline limit hasn't been truly activated sense Hizashi Hyuga the first. The true blood line makes your eyes turn red and your strength and skills will double maybe tripled. Meisu seems to have potential to unlock it, but all power comes at a cost after your done using it you will loose your sight for an hour and if my cousin chooses her she'll be able to direct her during her hour of blindness.**_

_"No way."_

_**"Not only that she is kind hearted person which makes her weak and strong at the same time if her precious people are in trouble, that's why my cousin likes her. My cousin the 6 tailed wolf demon of water is a disgrace to Demons she is kind and sweet tries to stay out of trouble making unpopular she was so good they punished her HAHAHA!**_

_"What do you mean they punished her?"_

_**"They sent her to live in Hell the only way out is to find a host to be sealed inside, but the person has to be strong.**_

_"You demons can be pretty screwed up in the head."_

_**"SHUT UP!"**_

**Evil stops playing and Fooling mode starts playing**

"Dad, dad, DAD SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Huh, what is it?"

"Iruka-sensei wanted you to sign this."

Naruto quickly read the note and if he wasn't mad he was now.

"RYOKU HIZASHI UZUMAKI!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"I did stupid crap in the academy, but nothing this stupid and it's a week before the gradation exams you can't be goofing off!"

"Gomenasai Outo-san!"

"What all did you do and don't lie?!"

"I put glue in sensei's chair, tied him to a chair, ducked tapped his mouth, hung the chair to the ceiling, painted the side of the school, and broke sensei's desk in half.

"Oh my god part of that isn't even on here wait is that white out."

"Maybe."

"Ryoku!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You're gonna be sorry go wait for me in your room on your bed."

"Yes sir." 

(Forest of Death)

"Give us the scroll and maybe we'll go easy on you," said Kaji threateningly.

"We'd like to see you try," shouted Arashi.

"Fine have it your way Obito, Yuri let's go!

"Hai!"

**Strong and strike starts playing. **

Kaji landed a hit in Meisu's chest, but Meisu removed the hand and quickly hit back than did Eight Trigrams Empty Palm.

"No way even father hasn't taught me that," said Kaji forcing himself to stand.

"He didn't I taught myself," said Meisu hitting another chakra point.

"L-Lier," shouted Kaji weakly hitting many chakra points costing himself some.

Obito started throwing punches at Kousei as Kousei dodged them he threw 5 kunai 3 hitting his brother two in his shoulder and one in his chest luckily missing his heart. Then as Obito backed up and removed the kunai Kousei did several seals and blue energy started to form in his hand as he went for his brother.

Arashi and Yuri started to throw punches at each other if one missed the other one got the hit they were of equal strength and value, but Yuri did seven seals for Rasengan while Arashi stood there waiting for her. When she go an inch away Arashi jumped up , grabbed a tree branch, and swung around it kicking Yuri in her back.

Meisu and Kousei waited side by side waiting for their brothers to strike. When they got close enough Kousei and Meisu jumped in the air and formed seals together.

"ELEMENTAL BLADES!"

Kousei gripped a long sword in his hand Water and fire swirling around inside causing some earth to form ,a layer of air holding them together ,water raping around it, then there was a cores of lightly surging threw out it, and at the bottom a earth handle he was gripping. Meisu's was the same as that only hers was more flexible and hers has air holding it at the tip of her fingers.

Kousei swung it at Obito causing a catastrophic wind current to cross threw at least half the forest luckily it was thin so few saw it.

(At the entrance to the forest **music changes to afternoon Konaha)**

"Kakashi, you need to eat more dango It's good and yummy," said Anko about to take a bit when a weird wind current came up and hit it dead centered.

Anko aloud herself fall to her knees screaming," NO MY SWEET DANGO!"

"Anko calm down I'll bu-

"Calm down calm down?!"

That was no ordinary current who ever did this will pay hurting dango is a bas sign SWEET SWEET DANGO YOUR DEATHS WILL BE AVENGED," yelled Anko running off.

"Why me why me?"

"Stop complaining and help me," yelled Anko running back and pulling Kakashi with her.

**Afternoon Konaha stops playing and Orochimaru's theme starts playing **and scene switches back to the examinees.

"Kukuku you are also an interesting one."

"J-Jokadato!"

"Kaji just like Obito so full of hatetrid in your eyes for your own family even both of you will do anything for power," he said smirking licking his lips.

"Kukuku," laughed Jokadato then proceed to bite Kaji's neck."

"Kaji," shouted his teammates along with Meisu surprisingly.

"You're curse mark is a bit different from your father's is isn't it, Obito?"

"What are you tal-

"AHHH!"

"I can make you relive the pain when you first got it over and over again."

"KuKuKu."

"Yuri, take care of Kaji and Obito," instructed Kousei.

"Arashi guard Yuri," Instructed Meisu getting into a fighting stance.

Jokadato hit Meisu in the back with a kunai barely missing her heart.

"MEISU!"

"What do you think you're doing," asked Jokadato punching him in to a tree and punching him 20 times in the face.

"Seek me out when you want power."

"Jokadato!"

"See when some one harms dango it's a bad sigh!"

"Will you shut up about the dango?!"

"Only till the end off this fight."

"You're not worth my time till we meet again," said Jakodato disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**Orochimaru's theme ends**

"Arashi bring Meisu and Kousei over here I know a little medical ninjutsu."

"Alright."

"Good thing I know it Kaji and Obito should wake up sooner so we still have a chance."

"Want to go on a date in a couple weeks."

"Sure I'd love too.

(2 minutes later)

**Music: go go naruto**

"Wow that was painful."

"You're telling me."

"Guys I got their scroll let's leave quickly before they realize," whispered Arashi.

"Nice," whispered Meisu standing up.

"Good luck you should be fine," said Kousei and started running with his teammates.

"Hey, wait where's our scroll," asked Kaji and Obito waking up.

"It's ri-

"ARASHI!"

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

They started getting into a really funny chase scene thing.

"Foolish brother get back here!"

"Heh, fat chance!"

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

"W-where did you learn that?!"

"Uncle Naruto taught me, HAHA see ya."

"Curse you Meisu!"

"I'll get you back for this Arashi now I won't go on that date with you!"

"Aww, I really wanted to date Meisu-chan's cousin."

"Yeah, pretend that I'm not here," said Meisu sarcastically.

**Music fades **and scene switches to the arena thing after the exam .

"Good job on finishing the first two exams the next one will be in a month.

"What the crap is that we have 2 tests one right after another now we have to wait a whole month," yelled someone on Kankuro's team.

"We need time to prepare so suck it and get over it you know ninjas these days are slacking off," said the producter continuing rambling on.

(one hour later)

"Is there anything you would like to and Lord Hokage?"

"Huh, what sorry I fell asleep what did you say?"

"Forget it."

"The last exam is fighting 1 one 1 in one month at the arena thing at 8:30 a.m. so be there you can all leave now anyone want to drop out," asked Naruto causing 6 people to leave.

"Is that all you have to say Lord Hokage?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't been rambling on about how lazy these kids are I would have said more."

"Rambling rambling!?"

"I do not ramble I'm too shy to ramble why grandmother tol-

"I'm sorry but for the love of god shut up!"

(Kaji, Obito, Yuri, Meisu, Kousei, Arashi, Naruto(Gaara's son not the Hokage), Daishiro(Kankuro's son mr.I have to yell about a month off from an exam), Kenji Guykiko(village hiddin in the mist ), Hisoka Jenkya(rock village), and Ichiro Kenjiki(Cloud village) are the examines.)

(With Jokadato)

"Wha-What's going on D-daddy!?"

"Looks like one of you is immune to my mind forgetful spray and the Hokage's daughter perfect. HeHe unlucky for you kid…"

"My daddy will come gwet e and sissy then you be sowwy!"

"I put a jutsu on all your villages even if your parents saw you they wouldn't know who you are not to mention other people, except you no one remembers you as their child because you're a mistake and nothing more and ran from it and the village suspected you dead ," said Kabuto laughing looking at the 5 children from Suna and Konaha. The eldest one about 27 had lived alone in konaha she thought she was a mistake and ran away at age 6 she had long spiky hair it was light blond except on the edges it was white all around held up in a ponytail her eyes were light brown, but had a fire in them. The second oldest was about 5 from Suna a girl with red spiky hair that went to her shoulders her eyes were jade and beautiful. The 3rd eldest was about 3 and had long pink hair that went half way down her back her eyes were dark green like a cross between black and green. And the youngest two obviously twin sisters were about 2 and ½ both had blond hair the one that spoke out hair went down almost all her back also her eyes were beautiful ocean blue and the other one's hair went to her shoulders ,but was flatter also her eyes were white and "mischievous".

"Now, tell me were is the scroll of sealing!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Kabuto sent a shock threw her body she was still just a kid it killed her instantly.

"SISTER!"

"Shut up brat," said Kabuto slapping her.

"_Those eyes and hair hokage's daughter OMG that's my sister I've got to get her and the rest out of here I'm barely hanging on myself," thought Minato._

"_S-sister why why did you die what's going on were's home were's daddy who is my daddy oh, no the mind forgetting jutsu is kicking in I'm so afraid I can speak or he'll hit me someone save me._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

PLZ REVIEW and do you guys like the music thing or should it out? hope this ch didn't suck. ")


	14. Ch 13 Escape from Jokadato

(Jokadato's hide-out) 

"Here eat this it'll disable the jutsu on you."

"Thanks."

"Are you guys ok?"

They all replied yes except his sister she just nodded slowly.

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Monogatari Tsukiko," said the eldest.

_"Monogatari? Isn't that Jiraiya's last name? I thought his daughter was reported dead."_

"I-I'm Sabaku No Ayame," said the 2nd oldest.

_"Gaara's daughter I presume."_

"I'm Suki Uchiha," said the third oldest."

_"I guess Sakura and Sasuke have 10 insted of 9 heirs knowing Fugaku is too old to have kids Itachi is still being manipulated and the others died when Jokadato attacked wow how many years has it been?"_

"So what's your name," asked Minato looking at his little sister.

"..."

"She's Hinami."

"What's your name?"

"Minato Namikaze," said Minato causing Hinami to look up with fear filled eyes.

"Don't worry Hinami I'll get us out of here."

"Tsukiko can you do shadow clone jutsu?"

"Yes."

"Try to make clones of all us," said Minato watching her farm a hand sign and make 5 clones.

"Okay, everyone stay close and we might get out."

Minato guilded them down the hall way suddenly they heard footsteps so Minato and Tsukiko pick up the young ones and hid on the celling. They slowly walked over the man and when they came to the exit Minato and Tsukiko knocked him out and stole his money.(they're thugs lol JK JK but they did take the money)

"Kabuto will be here soon go 4 miles south west and you'll be at a road sign it'll point you to Konaha and Suna hurry and go I'll stay here and hold him off."

"But-

"Just go I'll be fine we have to think of Konaha and Suna they are strong villages and if they get information on them they'll quickly fall we can't let that happen so go if I die here I'll be doing it for Konaha and Suna ,our strongest allies!"

"Alright be careful," said Tsukiko leaving with the three young children.

"You brat you can't learn can you?"

"Kabuto!"

"Well, if I can't have them I'll take your life as payment."

"I'd like to see you to try," challenged Minato holding out his hand and a ball of blue chakra formed in his hand.

(With the others)

"Tsukiko wait."

"What is it Ayame we don't have time?"

"I can get us there faster my daddy taught me how to use sand to teleport I think I could get us to Konaha."

"Ok try it," said Tsukiko watching Ayame forming sand around all of them and taking them to Konaha.

"Who are you?"

"Lord Hokage!"

"Yeah that's me what are you doing in my village?!"

"Your son, Minato, is in trouble you have to help him please," begged Tsukiko.

"Who are you how do you know this?"

"I-I'm Monogatari Tsukiko I have been taken along with these three kids at Jokadato's hide-out it's 500 miles north east."

"Wait where's Hinami?"

"I don't think I put enough sand around her she probly back in the forest I'm sorry," cried Ayame.

"Lord Hokage Kabuto used a jutsu so these children and Hinami even their parents wouldn't know them."

"What are there names?"

"This is Sabaku No Ayame, this is Suki Uchiha, and the one missing is well your daughter, Hinami..."

"GOD I'M THE WORST DAD EVER!

"She had a twin but she was killed I'm sorry it's caused Hinami into silence."

"But we have to save them!"

"Minato is battling Kabuto!"

"Suki, Ayame, go to the Hokage tower and tell my wife what's going on here's a picture of her," said Naruo handing them a pic of Hinata.

"Alright!"

(With Hinami)

_"What's going on where is everybody what's that sound?"_

"EEK!"

_"Oh, it's just a squirrel I want Mommy and Daddy were are they they didn't really forget me did they like Kabuto said , but if he was then that means I'm alone no friends no family by the time I can find my way home I'll probably forgotten it. I don't want to be alone I want to be in Konaha's safe walls Daddy used to take me to the top of the wall when I couldn't sleep he'd hold me close and rock me lightly."_

_(flashback)_

_"Hinami what are you doing up it's late you need to go to bed," said Naruto sternly but kindly._

_"I an't seep."_

_"Why not," asked Naruto kneeling down to his Daughter's eye level._

_"I don't know."_

_"Come on sweety I'll take you to a place I use to go when I couldn't sleep would you like that?"_

_"U-huh," said Hinami grabbing her father's neck._

_Naruto picked up Hinami putting her under his father's old robe carring her ontop of the village's walls._

_"What do you think?"_

_"It's pretty," said Hinami loudly leaning over the wall._

_"Careful Hinami you might fall," said Naruto concerning grabbing her waist while sitting down placing her on his lap._

_"I like the moon It's pretty at night."_

_"It sure is sweety my friend up in the sand village watches the moon almost every night."_

_"What's his name?"_

_"Gaara."_

_"Isn't he the Kazeykage?"_

_"It's Kazekage and yes how'd you find that out?"_

_"I heard Mommy talky bout it," said Hinami sweetly making Naruto laugh slightly._

_"Try to go to sleep sweety."_

_"OoOoK," yawned Hinami snuggaling into her father's chest closing her eyes._

_Naruto ran his fingers threw her hair and put her under his cloak gently rocking her._

_"I love you, Hinami."_

_"I love you too, Daddy."_

_"Sweet dreams my princess."_

_(end flash back)_

_"Daddy," thought Hinami starting to cry and curl up in a ball up against a tree._

"What's a brat like you doing out here?"

_"Huh, who is this guy," thought Hinami._

"Answer me you brat," yelled the man slapping her.

_"Why do people keep hurting me what did I do? Leave me alone! I got to get out of here!_

Hinami ran as fast as she could crying not looking back only forward she was scared and confused she had always have some one to help her, but now there was no one only her a 2 and 1/2 year old girl vs. 40 year old muscular man.

_"Got to keep running I can't stop why won't my legs go any faster come on I got to get away."_

_"Wait a second He he stopped chasing me? Good now I can relax a little hey a butterfly it's so pretty mommy used to show me lots of butterflies back home," thought Hinami starting to chase it.(she's easily distracted)_

"HAHAHA!"

_(flashback)_

_"Look at this one Hinami."_

_"It's pretty mommy!"_

_"Try to be a little quieter ok sweety?"_

_"Alright I be quiet."_

_"Wow, cool a kunai I've seen Daddy train with these," thought Hinami picking it up and accidentally cutting herslef making her cry a little she was trying hard not to make noise like Hinata told her but she couldn't stop._

_"Hinami what happened let me see your hand," said Hinata concerning bending down lifting her daughter's hand gently._

_"It hurts mommy."_

_"I know sweety it'll be okay Mommy promises."_

_"Sit down and stay here I'll be right back."_

_"Okay."_

_"Don't leave ok sweety?"_

_"Allright," said Hinami as her mother left to get a first aid kit._

_"What's that in the distance it's so shiny," thought Hinami._

_"Cool I want to get a closer look," thought Hinami smiling and running over to it._

_"Cool it's a big c-cyl-clyen-clyendar.(_cylinder)

_(Back were she was)_

_"Hinami, I got the first-aid kit."_

_"Hinami?"_

_"Huh, oh, no the forbidden tower."_

_"Hinami get away from there!"_

_"Hi mommy!"_

_"Hinami get away from there now!"_

_"Wait a second!"_

_"Now Hinami!"_

_"..."_

_Hinata ran over to Hinami and picked her up after which she ran a mile away and set Hinami down._

_"Hinami!"_

_"Do you realize where you just were."_

_"No."_

_"That was the forbidden tower it's cursed if you would have taken one more step the village would have been destroyed and you would have died!"_

_"I'm sowwy I didinent know," said Hinami with tear filled eyes._

_"Let me see your hand."_

_"Okay."_

_Hinata disinfected it and wrapped a bandage around her hand._

_"Hinami I can understand you not knowing that the tower was forbidden but what I don't understand is why you weren't listining to me when I told you to get away from it."_

_"I wasinent thinking I sowwy."_

_"Your father and me will have talk with you tonight," said Hinata grabbing Hinami's hand._

_"Yes mama."_

_-SMACK--SMACK-_

_"OW!"_

_"You and daddy've never hitted me befour."_

_"I'm sorry Hinami but I hope you learn from it come on let's go home," said Hinata sternly._

_(end flashback)_

"Hinami!"

_"Huh that sounded like Daddy."_

_"DADDY!"_

"Hinami?"

Hinami only nodded slowly looking up her father for a moment and then hugged his leg tightly crying into it.

"Hinami, I'm sorry Kabuto's jutsu worked I don't remember you.

_"I want to talk to you daddy but my body won't let me."_

"Hinami, I'm going to make a clone so I can save your brother."

_"That's right Minato."_

_"Ok," thought Hinami giving him a head nod backing up so he would have enough room to make the clone._

"Hinami can you please talk to me I want to hear your voice," said Naruto's clone sitting infront of her.

_"I want to please believe me daddy."_

"Da_ddy," _have said Hinami.

"Do you want to talk to me," asked the clone making Hinami nod quickly.

"Are you trying to," Hinami nodded again.

"So what's your favorite color?"

Hinami pointed to the red flame at the bottom of the robe smiling like Naruto does.

"Do you like raman?"

"Yes!"

"So that's what your voice sounds like."

"Try to say something else."

"I-I l-lo-lov-love y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you."

"I think your still in shock just take it slowly okay?"

"O-Okay."

_"I can't even t-_

_alk right if daddy doesn't remember me why is he being so nice?"_

(Minato and Kabuto)

"Give up you brat Konah and Suna will fall!"

"NO y-you're wrong the ninjas of Konaha and Suna will fight to their deaths to protect the villages no matter what with their will of fire," said Minato as loudly as he could right now he was drenched in blood and his cloths were almost completely destroyed.

"Time to me to use my ultimate jutsu."

(With Kiyoshi)

"HE LEFT THE VILLAGE!"

_"Wow, mom's pissed I don't blame her though I've got to help dad and Minato somehow, but I'm just a kid what can I do?"_

_**"I've got an idea."**_

_"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN MY HEAD!"_

_**"I'm Kyuubi's son, Kitoshi I'm sealed inside you now."**_

_"OKAY CREEPY, but what's your idea."_

_**"Stupid human called me creepy anyways you need to focase some chakra nad think about fire then just image being teleported and you'll end up there."**_

_"Cool I'll try it."_

(Back with Minato and Kabuto)

_"THAT WAS SO COOL!"_

_**"SHUT UP STUPID HUMAN I'M GONNA HELP YOU WIN IF YOU'LL SHUT UP!"**_

_"Alright."_

_**"HUMAN DEMON COMBINATION JUTSU!"**_

"KIYOSHI WHAT THE HELL," yelled Minato as he watched his brother being swarmed with red and blue chakra then he got on all fours the edges of his hair turned firey orange then 3 tailed sported from his backside and two fox ears formed on top of his head.

**"Okay let's do this."**

**"FIRE BALL JUTSU!"**

The jutsu hit Kabuto dead on then Kityoshi(LOL) clawed his crest open and Minato closped from exhaustion.

"K-Kiyo-Kiyoshi is that y-you," yelled Naruto.

"**Only have Kiyaoshi and half Kitoshi together we form Kityoshi!"**

**"Show off!"**

**"Shut up stupid human and focus!"**

_"Damn it I can't win I'll need to retreat, but first I'll knock out the Hokage," _thought Kabuto doing three seals putting Naruto into a deep sleep and him getting away.

**"I don't feel to good."**

**"Me neither human,"** after that Kiyoshi returned to his normal form and fainted.

_"Big brother father Minato what happened!?"_

_"I have to get them back to the village."_

"Hinami, what are you doing her-

Tsukiko cut herself off and ran over to Naruto first then the others checking all their pulses she put them all on her back and back off her clone then took off with them and Hinami.

(five hours/11:00 P.M. later hospital)

"Oh, god what happened," asked Kiyoshi sitting up.

"YOU WERE AN IDOIT THAT'S WHAT!"

"Ow, do y-you have to yell so loud, O-Otou-san?"

"I think you disserved it I can't believe you so recklessly left the village!"

"Um, dad you d-did th-the same thing and y-you're H-Hokage."

"I was idiot too, but I am an idiot so it's natural, but you know better."

"Hey, I saved Minato didn't I?!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point!?"

"You left without telling anyone, you had me and your mother worried sick, you recklessly used Kitoshi's power, and you almost got killed!"

"I risked my life for someone I care about you always tell me to do th-that," said Kiyoshi when a couple tears fell.

"Kiyoshi you do NOT know how to use your powers yet don't be reckless even if you did save Minato you almost died and so did Minato!"

_**"Hey brat put two fingers on your son's head I've got my own scolding to do!"**_

_"Alright," said Naruto putting his middle finger and index finger on his son's for head._

_**"KITOSHI!"**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"What the hell is wrong with you I give you a good host and this is how you act!"**_

"Kyuubi is being pretty rough on Kitoshi-

"Don't blame him even if he's a demon he's still a dad."

"And don't think you're off the hook."

"I know I'm sorry I made you and Okaa-san worried."

"And for doing it right?"

"NO, I'd do it again I'm sorry you guys worried but I don't regret doing it.

_**"Naruto, beat your son's ass!"**_

_"Deal with your own kid stupid fox."_

_**"I already did I can't believe you can't hear him wimpering."**_

_"What you do to him while I was talking to my son?"_

_**"I just clawed and hit and kicked him a few times."**_

_"Yeah, you demons are srewed up in the he is still just a kid right?"_

_**"Yeah he's a year younger then your son."**_

"Dad, hello you there," asked Kiyoshi waving his hand infront of his father.

"What," asked Naruto grabbing his son's wrist tightly

"OW, that hurts let go please!"

"You will NEVER do ANYTHING that STUPID AGAIN, do I make myself clear," asked Naruto sternly tightening his grip.

"Okay Okay I'm sorry I'll never do it again just please let go," cried Kiyoshi causing Naruto to let go revealing red marks on Kiyoshi's wrist.

"Let's go home we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Okay, I'm really sorry."

"I know it'll be okay," said Naruto picking up Kiyoshi."

"I'm s-so-sorry," said Kiyoshi with his shyness come back again snuggling into his father's chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed plz review!

And I'd like to thank

**Renjisbabysister,Narutoghost2,Shikamaru361,Fuhrer Sakura Taisen for the reviews and as for screensurfer... SHUT THE HELL UP!**

I'd also like to thank

**Kakashis1andonli, Shikamaru 361, Deidarasgurl7635, and Renji's Baby Sister for putting the story on their fav/alert story list.**

And I'd like to thank

**Chewy5555, Skyler missing-nin. , and ulimate-ninja-sarah for adding me to their favs list**


	15. Ch 14 A Suprise Attake

It was a warm summer day in Konaha Meisu and Kousei were sitting under a apple tree near the park it was almost 20 feet tall and it stood next to a small beautiful stream they were there for a break from Lee-Sensei's insane training.

"So Meisu, do you think Lee-sensei will ever lighten up on the training," asked Kousei hitting the tree lightly causing two apples to fall into his hands and gave one to Meisu.

"Not a chance Lee-sensei will never change anyways it is making us stronger," replied Meisu smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it might make us stronger, but one day it'll be the death of us," said Kousei deepressingly right before he took a bite of his apple.

"Come on Kousei Lee-sensei isn't all that bad," said Meisu playfully nudging him.

"Why'd you guys leave training early we were having so much fun," said Arashi obnoxiously coming out of nowhere causing Meisu to flinch.

"Arashi, don't sneak up on me like that," yelled Meisu clenching Kousei's arm.

"Why can't you love me Meisu-chan," cried Arashi looking at her with heart broken eyes.

an idiot," said Kousei coolly."Because you're

"Kousei-kun," yelled Meisu punching Kousei on the shoulder.

"OW, what was that for," yelled Kousei clutching his shoulder.

"You were being an asshole," replied Arashi semi coolly.

"Shut up, Arashi," said Meisu grinding her teeth and punching Arashi in the face causing him to fall into the stream after which she through her apple at his head.

"Well, I'll see you guys later my dad probably wants me home I haven't seen him much since we finished the second exam _but really father's back to putting Kaji on top again_," half said Meisu leaving quickly.

"Bye Meisu-chan I love you!"

"What did you say Arashi…

"I-It just slipped o-out."

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

"Come on we can talk about this," said Arashi nervously before he started to run for his life.

Meisu sighed," Men."

--

"Meisu, you're home early," said Neji walking over to her with the scent of Sake.

"Lee-sensei's idea of training was going to kill me and Kousei-kun," said Meisu looking up slightly at her father.

"Yeah, he used to be on mine and your mother's team a lot like our old sensei," said Neji showing a small smile as Meisu started to walk away.

"Kaji, told me about the encounter you had with him in the 2nd exam," said Neji looking at his daughter seeing how she flinched slightly at the statement.

"_Dang it I wanted to wait till the third exam for father find out about the jutsu."_

"So, I want to know where you learned that jutsu, elemental blades."

"Me a-and Kousei in-invented it," replied Meisu nervously how her father would react.

"WHAT?!"

"Why did you not tell me and how could you possibly invent a jutsu," yelled Neji angrily , but he failed to noticed Meisu had become angry it sounded like he didn't believe in her at all.

"We made it together after hard and difficult training we discovered that you can learn to control more than one element I learned how to control water and earth while Kousei learned how to control fire and air so by combined each others chakra and elements we invented Elemental blades," said Meisu with a frown still disappointed that her father truly had little or no faith in her.

"Also he said you used one of our clans jutsu were did you learn it?!"

"I saw you use it and I figured it out on my own," said Meisu getting madder.

"Don't lie to me, Meisu!"

"I'm not why can't you trust me?!"

"Because you always lie!"

"What!?"

"Kaji tells me about all you say to him."

"He's the one putting me down the worst I've told him is to shut up," yelled Meisu her anger was past her limit a few more words and things will get ugly.

"How bout when you two were in the acade-

"When we were in the academy he got everyone except Kousei to call me to Meisu the weak and no matter how damn hard I try to improve myself the name sticks when I have down nothing to him I'm starting to think what Jokadato said in the Forest of Death was right for once!"

"Do not speak like that," yelled Neji. SLAP

"_What the Father you you struck me you hate me I've tried to fight off that thought but it's true I need to blow of some steam before things get worse," thought Meisu running out the door._

"Where are you going?!"

"I need to blow off some steam leave me alone," yelled Meisu running quickly crying slightly.

"Get back here," yelled Neji not realizing his Daughter's tears.

--

"Meisu what are you doing here I thought you wen- hey what's wrong?"

"Kousei-kun," cried Meisu barring her face into his chest her face was red but darker were her father hit her and there were pools under her eyes that kept growing. "It's okay Meisu it'll be okay," comforted Kousei holding her arms.

"What happened to your face it's redder on your cheek,' asked Kousei putting his hand on her right cheek as tears fell. "My father slapped me." "WHAT how could he harm such a beautiful woman I umm... Mean," said Kousei blushing deeply. "Thank you Kousei you're sweet,' said Meisu kissing him lightly on the cheek. "That's my Meisu," said Kousei whipping her tears.

"Meisu Hyuga!" "F-father." "Never disobey me," yelled Neji raising his hand to slap her again. "Leave her alone she hasn't done anything wrong," yelled Kousei holding Meisu tighter when it came to Meisu no one hurts her.

"Stay out of it Uchiha!"

"No one hurts Meisu!"

"Kousei please stay out of it I don't want you to get hurt," cried Meisu removing her head from his chest and looking up at him and at that moment Neji came in tune with his senses he saw the fear and pain in her eyes he over did it with the sake.

"I'm sorry Meisu I wasn't thinking Let's go home I'm just drunk," said Neji in a calmer tone.

"Kousei let go," said Meisu looking up at him wondering why he was still holding her.

"Kousei," said Meisu a little louder then she saw his eyes they were serious and was watching something then they heard a loud screeching sound and what appeared to be a 4 foot kunai came crashing down straight for Meisu but Kousei jumped 4 feet over and held her down to shield her.

"Meisu are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just get off me."

After the mind numbing screetching stopped two demons emurged for a cloud of dust on tree branches. The first was six feet with purple skin, it had greeen hair goin to it's mid back, it's eyes were glowing red, and had a very thin body. The secound one was the same only it was chubby and was only '5'8'. They were both equiped with two swords and all leather armor.

_**"Meisu Hyuuga,"**_ the first demon called out.

"Who are you what do you want with Meisu," yelled Neji.

_**"Who we are doesn't matter just give us Meisu," **_said the other demon.

"I won't let you take Meisu," yelled Kousei with hs Uchiha blood bloiling.

_**"We'll just see about that,"**_ said the thin demon liking it's lips . Then, wind swirled around it, and the demon disappered momentarlly, but soon was back to the tree branch it was sitting on with a now uncounious meisu.

_**"Kousei Uchiha, we'll need you soon, but we need Meisu so, we'll meet again soon**_," hissed the Demons leaving.

"MEISU!" shouted Kousei being held back by Neji as the demons retreated.

"What are you doing let me go!"

"Calm down and use your head. We aren't strong enough to stop them we need to report this," said Neji realising Kousei.

"I don't care I won't abondon her," yelled Kousei taking off after them activating his sharigan.

"KOUSEI!"

"Kuso(damn it)," cursed Neji as Kusei and the demons ent out of sight. Neji darted to the Hokage's office slmaing the door open.

"Lord Hokage!"

"Neji what's wrong?"

"Two yashas(female demons) came and took Meisu and Kousei chased after them they're going NW, we need to hurry," said Neji quickly.

"Kousei, my Kousei is out there," asked a heart broken Sakura entering the office with a tear falling down her face.

"Sakura, he'll be fine he might be a genin, but he is the strongest in hi-

"No, he's only the best when he and Meisu work togeather," cried Sakura.

"Meisu?"

"Neji, she is very strong."

"But, she's just-

"Enough talk, Neji, Sakura, take Sasuke, Shikamaru,Shino, Kiba and Chouji and track them, Sasuke's team leader if you run into trouble one of you come back."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

--

Kousei was running beyond most peoples capability at jounin level. His eyes were glowing red and it wasn't just because of his bloodline limit. There seemed to be steam coming from his head and all his kind thoughts went astray all he wanted to do was kill the two yashas. He dondged many tall tree and passed over a few streams and rivers. _"I'm coming, Meisu, hang in there,"_ thought Kousei angrily trying to catch up with the two yashas.

--

I know it's short but what do ya think and check out my RPC video on labeled my RPCs . by AlyUzumaki


End file.
